Escaping Lives
by TeamFreeWill94
Summary: Harry is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. Mad mass murderer, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and is assumed to be going after Harry. Harry also becomes close with his new DADA professor, Remus Lupin. Will these lives be altered by chance? AU R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Remus John Lupin grinned widely as he read the letter he had just received. He had gotten the position as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For two years, Remus had been at Hogwarts just to watch over a certain now thirteen year old. Harry James Potter. Remus wanted more than anything to take Harry in to be his own, to adopt him, but Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts wouldn't allow it.

_Flashback_

"_Albus, please. Please let me take Harry in. He is not being cared for properly at his uncle__'__s,__"__ Remus said to Albus Dumbledore._

"_You know you cannot have children, Remus. The Werewolf Law. Harry is perfectly safe at his uncle__'__s house.__"_

"_Screw the Werewolf Law! You know perfectly well that I can take care of children. Harry can be just as safe with me, if not safer.__"_

"_I know you would make an excellent parent, but the law cannot be broken. Harry is safer where he is because of Lily__'__s sacrifice. There is no ward stronger than that. I__'__m sorry.__"_

"_But, sir__…"_

"_You cannot take Harry in. I__'__m very sorry.__"_

_Remus sighed and thought. __"__If I can__'__t take him in, can I at least come to the school each year to watch over him?__"__ he watched as the headmaster thought it over._

"_That would be all right. I will tell the staff, but you cannot be seen by the students. I have a spell that will help. It makes you invisible and people are able to walk through you. Kind of like making yourself a ghost but you are alive,__"__ Dumbledore explained._

"_Thank you so much, sir,__"__ Remus smiled._

_End of Flashback_

And so it had begun. Every year on September the first, Remus would catch the Hogwarts Express and spend the school year at the school, watching over Harry.

He had learned a bit about the boy just by watching him. Though he looked like James, he had many qualities of Lily. He had a temper, he was very loyal to his friends, but he shied away from people. Remus had watched as Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and, after saving her from the troll at Halloween, Hermione Granger. They were best friends and were always together, helping each other out.

Like Dumbledore had said, when he put the invisibility spell on himself, he went invisible and people could walk through him. He tried to avoid people, but if someone did go through him, even a little bit, they would feel just cool air. With the use of this spell, Remus was able to walk around the school, watching Harry and his friends, every student unaware of his presence.

A couple times, Remus had slipped into one of Harry's classes just to see what went on. He found that Harry and Ron passed notes and slept in History of Magic, they talked somewhat in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and in Charms, the trio sat in the same seats and chatted. It was Harry's Potions class that worried him. Harry clearly hadn't picked up Lily's good skills in Potions. He did do fine in the class, but he was always so agitated because of Professor Severus Snape. Snape clearly despised Harry and did well of letting everyone know.

"Oh well. Now I'll really be able to watch Harry and help him out with any problems. If he figures out that he can trust me anyways," Remus said to himself. He placed the letter on the table and looked around his home, sighing.

It was a small home. A one bedroom cottage in the countryside of London. He lived near a muggle village so he wasn't in range of any other wizards. The cottage, fortunately, had an attic, so on every full moon, he locked himself in the attic. He had lived in the cottage for many years. After his mother died when he was fifteen, it was just him and his father so they got a smaller place…the cottage. Remus never understood why they got a place with only one bedroom. His father had made the attic his room. He had a bed and everything. When Remus was twenty, his father died of a heart attack. No one had ever been sure what caused the heart attack, so the death was a mystery. Remus didn't care too much though. His father was never loving towards him like his mother was. Ever since he had become a werewolf at the age of seven, his father had done nothing but neglect him.

_Father didn__'__t care, so I don__'__t care either. I only care about Mum, not you, Dad. Never. I__'__ll never care about you again, just like how you didn__'__t care for me, especially after Mum died_,Remus thought bitterly. For a bit he sat, just thinking, then he went to start packing and figure out what he needed to go buy.

* * *

Number Four, Privet Drivewas a beautiful house in a beautiful neighbourhood. What went on inside the house was not nearly as pleasant.

"What have I told you about saying that word in this house?" Mr. Vernon Dursley shouted at his nephew who was glaring at him.

"What? Oh, you mean 'magic'," Harry Potter said, not caring about the beatings he would get.

"Do not talk about your freak life under this roof!" Vernon threw Harry into a wall, making the boy fall to the floor, all the wind knocked out of him.

"Go to hell," Harry snapped. He yelped in pain when his uncle kicked him in the ribs. He was pretty sure one was cracked, not broken, but cracked.

"Watch your mouth, boy," Vernon threatened as Harry slowly stood. He used the small door knob on the cupboard under the stairs to help himself into a standing position.

"Make me," Harry held back his scream of pain when Vernon grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall, the door knob on the cupboard going right into his back.

"I'd watch it or I'll make you wish you'd never been born," Vernon let him go.

"That's one of the biggest wishes I have," Harry glowered at his uncle.

"Soon I'll make that wish come true if you don't start showing some respect."

"Respect? Why in the hell should I show you respect?" Harry shouted.

"Because we give you shelter, food, and a place to sleep! We've given you a home!"

"This is anything but home! This is a bloody prison and torture chamber! I get beat on twenty-four seven for absolutely nothing! I hardly get any food! As for sleeping somewhere, you shoved me in a cupboard for ten years! I have nothing to give you respect for," Harry yelled. Vernon hit him in the face, making him fall, then stepped on his ankle. Harry screamed when he felt it crack.

"Go to your room," Vernon pointed to the stairs. Harry got uneasily to his feet and hopped up the stairs, gasping in pain every time his ankle was bumped. He got to his bedroom then carefully laid on his bed after closing the door.

"There's no way he's going to sign my Hogsmeade form. Guess Ron and Hermione will just have to go alone," he sighed sadly. He closed his eyes tiredly and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

While Remus finished packing and thought about what he needed to get, his thoughts drifted back to Harry. In Harry's first year, he had come to Hogwarts very skinny. He had gained weight during the year and when he went home, he looked fine. When they returned for Harry's second year, he was even skinner than he had been the previous year. This time, Harry did not gain as much weight and was still much to skinny for a twelve year old. Remus was worried about Harry's health. At Hogwarts, the boy ate a lot, almost as much as Ron, but he just didn't seem to be the same size as the other boys his age.

_Guess we__'__ll see in a few days_, Remus sighed. He finished packing then went to Diagon Alley to pick some things up.

Remus entered the Leaky Cauldron and went straight to Tom, the bartender.

"Hello, Remus. How are you?"

Remus sat down. "Hi, Tom. I'm all right. You? How's business?" he ordered a butterbeer.

"Same as always. Busy one day, slow the next. How's it going up at the school? Everything all right with Harry?" Tom and Remus were very close friends, so Remus had told him everything about watching Harry since he couldn't adopt him.

"It's going very well. I've actually been hired to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor this year. I'm just here picking up a few extra things that I need."

"That's great!" Tom smiled widely. "Hey, off topic, but have you seen the paper today?"

"No. Haven't had time. Why?" Remus frowned. Tom placed a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in front of Remus without speaking.

"Oh no." On the front page, there was a black and white photo of a man. He wore prison clothes, he had a sunken face, haunted eyes, and he was deathly skinny. Remus forced himself to read some of the article.

_Break-Out From Azkaban!_

_Last night at two thirty-six, mad mass murderer, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban prison. How he escaped is unknown, but what is known is that he is highly dangerous. He is also much more likely to be going after The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Everyone is told to watch out for Black and if he is seen, do not attack. Contact the Ministry immediately._

Remus groaned. Just what he needed. His first year of teaching and Sirius Orion Black escapes from prison.

"Just what I need. A murderer on the loose the year I'm teaching. Brilliant," he sighed.

Tom smiled. "You'll be fine. Did you know that a certain boy was brought here last night?"

"No. That doesn't concern me, Tom. I should go. I need to pick things up. See you later, Tom," Remus paid for his drink and stood to leave.

"It's Harry Potter," Tom stated and watched as Remus stopped walking.

"What?"

"The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge brought him in last night. I'll tell you this, that boy looked absolutely horrible. He kind of looked like he was on the road to death."

"What room is he in?"

"Twenty two."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Tom," Remus went up a set of stairs that lead to the rooms. He walked down a hall then stopped at room twenty-two. For a couple seconds, he just listened but didn't hear anything. He knocked.

"Yeah?" Harry's voice came from inside the room.

"Mr. Potter, can I come in? I'm with the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Cornelius Fudge sent me to check on you," Remus lied.

"Sure. Come in. Door's open," Harry answered and Remus walked into the room. Remus' breath caught in his chest when he saw Harry. The boy was deathly skinny. His usual over-sized clothes hung off him more than normal. He had a cut on the side of his head which was still bleeding freely, over his right eye, and his lip was cut. His left eye was black and he had a bad bruise on his cheek.

"Oh my God," Remus breathed. Harry looked to the floor, embarrassed.

"All right. You've checked on me. Go tell Fudge that I haven't blown anything else up," Harry said as he sat on the bed, his back to Remus.

"Blown anything else up?" Remus frowned.

"Yeah. Before Fudge brought me here, I had blown up my aunt by accident. Then I ran away," Harry replied.

"If you don't mind my asking..." Harry stopped him.

"Accident. Car accident a few days ago," Harry lied. He wasn't going to say what actually happened. He never did.

"You should be at a hospital."

"Got released. I didn't really have severe injuries. Bruises, cuts, couple broken ribs, broken ankle. The hospital healed the bones and some of the cuts. I'm fine," Harry still hadn't turned back around to face Remus. "Hey, you work for the Ministry. What's going on with Sirius Black?"

Remus was taken aback by the question. "Oh...umm...we're...we're getting somewhere. We're hoping to catch him very soon."

"Hope so. Although, I don't trust the Ministry very much. No offence. Mainly just Fudge," Harry stated.

"None taken."

"Okay, well, you should go tell Fudge I'm still here and the building's still standing."

Remus sighed. "Very well. Thank you, Mr. Potter," he left. "What happened to him?" he muttered to himself. With the image of Harry still clear in his head, he went to Diagon Alley and finally picked up the things he needed.

Even when he got home and hour later and busied himself with things around the house, he could not get the picture of Harry out of his mind. "I'm going to find out what happened no matter what. When I find out, I'm taking Harry in. I don't care about the stupid law or what Dumbledore says or thinks," he vowed to himself. He had to find out what had happened to put Harry in the condition he was in. Every day and every night leading up until the first of September, Remus fretted over Harry and what had happened. He just couldn't let it go and he wouldn't until he learned the truth.

* * *

Remus woke up early on September first and started getting ready. He was extremely tired. He hadn't slept well at all that night. Maybe he would sleep on the train. He had countless times before but he was a ghost then pretty much. Remus, after bringing his trunk downstairs, made himself a quick breakfast of eggs and bacon, and ate it slowly to pass time. After a while, he had twenty minutes left and he went to King's Cross. Remus looked around but didn't see Harry, so he just went to Platform Nine and Three Quarters and grabbed a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Being extremely tired, Remus sat back, leaned his head against the wall, and shut his eyes, desperate for sleep.

"I still say it's brilliant," a voice said.

"Of course you do, Ronald," another voice sighed.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full," Remus recognized the third voice. It was Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron. He heard the door to his compartment open and felt the Trio get comfortable. He ignored it and went back to trying to sleep.

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Our new Defence professor obviously. R.J. Lupin," Hermione answered.

"You know. I can't believe Black escaped from Azkaban," Ron stated.

"Doesn't help that he's supposedly after me," Harry replied.

"Forgot about that," Ron said.

"Harry, did you get your form signed for the Hogsmeade visits?" Hermione changed the subject.

"No. You two will be going alone. I have to stay at the school," Harry said sadly.

"Oh. Well, we'll bring you loads of stuff back, mate," Ron responded.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry smiled. Suddenly the train began to slow. "What's going on?"

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet," Hermione frowned. Harry went to stand to go look out the door but the train jerked, throwing him back into the seat.

"What's happening?" Ron wondered aloud. Then, the lights went out.

"Is it cold in here or is that just me?" Harry asked his friends.

"It's cold. Look," Hermione pointed to the window. It had frosted up like it was winter. The train jerked again.

"What's going on?" the trio said together. Just then, the door to their compartment slowly opened and a scaly hand came into the compartment.

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered. The body that belonged to the hand appeared. It was a hooded figure that seemed to have only a mouth. No nose, no eyes, only a mouth. The trio wanted to scream but they couldn't.

"Do you think he's really asleep? Has he realized what's going on?" Ron whispered, terrified. They looked at Remus. He seemed to have reacted to the cold, but didn't seem to be awake. The trio looked back to the creature and Harry felt the happiness slowly drain out of him.

"_Harrrrryyyyy!__"_ he heard a woman screaming. He could feel his consciousness slipping away and could still feel his happiness disappearing. Before he blacked out, he saw a bright light. Then everything disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry? Are you all right? Please say something," Hermione's voice came from somewhere above him. Harry groaned internally and his eyes opened, but everything was blurry.

"Oh, sorry. Here," Ron said and handed Harry his glasses.

"Thanks. What happened?" Harry sat up, Ron beside him, Hermione across from them.

"It was a Dementor. Here, have this," Hermione handed Harry a piece of something. "It's chocolate. Professor Lupin left it."

"Where is the professor?" Harry asked, looking at his chocolate, then around the compartment. The train was moving again and, of course, the lights had come back on.

"Dunno. Think he went to talk to the driver. That was at least seven or eight minutes ago," Ron answered.

"Harry, eat the chocolate. No one poisoned it and Malfoy has been nowhere near us," Hermione looked pointedly at the untouched chocolate in Harry's hand.

"I know I haven't poisoned it. Now, these two, I don't know," Remus had entered the compartment again. Harry smiled and took a bite. He was immediately warm. He finished the piece of chocolate off.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. We'll be at school in ten minutes. You three had better change," Remus told the kids. They nodded and changed into their robes. Finally, the train pulled to a stop at the school and everyone got out. Ron, Harry, and Hermione grabbed a carriage with Neville Longbottom and they went up to the school. They walked into the Great Hall and sat at Gryffindor table with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"Hey, guys. How was your summer?" Dean asked.

"All right," Ron shrugged.

"Amazing. I went to Spain," Hermione smiled.

Everyone looked at Harry. "Same as always. Hated it," Harry told them. They nodded and changed the subject to Sirius Black. Dean, Seamus, and Ron were in the middle of thinking of theories on how Black escaped when Dumbledore stood and Hall fell silent like always.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year, we have two new professors. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is Professor R.J. Lupin. Good luck," the headmaster paused as the Hall applauded. "Next. As you all know, Professor Kettleburn has retired, leaving the position for the professor for Care of Magical Creatures open. We have found our new professor. It's none other than Rubeus Hagrid" The Hall burst into applause again.

"I have one more announcement before we begin the feast. As many of you should know, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and is on the loose. Until Sirius Black is caught, there will be Dementors at every entrance to the school. I've been informed that they will not disrupt our activities, but that does not mean you don't have to be careful. Dementors are very dark and dangerous creatures. They may mistake you for the one they are after, but it doesn't matter to them. Be careful, give them no reason to harm you, and they won't," Dumbledore explained. Everyone could tell he was anything but impressed with having the Dementors around the school.

So, the feast began. Harry ate while chatting with Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, had come over for a bit then left to talk with Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. All during dinner, Harry felt eyes on him. When he looked around, however, he saw no one looking at him. A couple times, he had caught Remus' eye, who smiled at him. Harry smiled back and went back to the conversation. Soon it was time for bed and everyone headed out of the Hall.

Remus caught up with Harry and his friends at the doors. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Here. Eat this before you go to bed. You'll feel loads better," Remus handed Harry and piece of chocolate.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry smiled.

"Good night, you three," the professor walked off.

"That was sort of weird," Ron said. Harry and Hermione agreed and the trio made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Professor Lupin seems nice enough. Maybe he'll last. He actually seems like he knows what he's doing, and we haven't even had a class with him yet," Hermione stated before they parted at the dormitories.

"Yeah, Well, g'night, Hermione," Harry replied and he and Ron went to the boys' dorms.

"See you in the morning, mate," Ron yawned and went to bed. Harry nodded and got into bed. Before going to sleep, he ate the chocolate, then laid down to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning way before anyone else. He didn't bother to try sleep again, knowing he wouldn't be able to. So instead, he got up, got dressed, brushed his teeth, grabbed a book and his invisibility cloak, and went to the Great Hall. Before he left, he left a note on his bedside table for Ron, telling him where he was. Harry put his Invisibility Cloak on, not wanting to be stopped by anyone who might be awake, and slowly made his way to the Hall. When there, he sat at Gryffindor table and put the book on the table. He looked around and when he was sure he was alone, took off the cloak and placed it beside him. He breathed deeply and opened the book. He started reading. While reading, Harry didn't realize that someone else had entered the Hall as well. The person walked to Harry but the boy didn't take notice.

"Harry?" Remus said and saw Harry visibly jump.

"Oh, hello, Professor Lupin," Harry closed the book. "Sorry."

"It's all right. I hate the name 'professor'," Remus sat down.

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"Sounds old. Makes me sound old," Remus smiled as Harry chuckled.

"It's not that bad. It's just a title. You're, what? Twenty-nine?"

"Thirty-two actually. Thirty-three in March. Not for a while," the professor corrected. "Why are you up so early? It's only five-thirty."

"I could ask you the same thing, Professor."

"You could," Remus agreed, smiling.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Couldn't sleep. Kept having bad pa—" he stopped. "Bad nightmares."

"You edited," Remus acknowledged.

"No I didn't," Harry lied.

"Yes, you did. You were going to say 'bad pains'. why are you having pains?" Remus stated.

"You're good."

"I have excellent hearing."

"It's nothing. The pains will go away…eventually," Harry sighed.

"Why are you having pains? And where?" Remus asked again.

"It's nothing, Professor, really. I'm fine," Harry lied. He wanted to tell someone about his life at the Dursleys. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, but didn't know how. He wanted to tell the professor, but didn't know how and didn't think he would understand.

"Harry, I know we don't really know each other, but you can talk to me. If you have anything you want to talk about, I'll be here," Remus said and walked away. Harry stared after him.

_Could I really talk to Professor Lupin? Could I trust the man with my secrets? _Harry wondered. He'd try. He didn't know when, but soon, he would tell Professor Lupin something small and see if he can be trusted.

"Harry!" Hermione called. She and Ron had arrived in the Hall.

"Morning, guys," Harry greeted.

"Morning. You were up early, mate. Five-thirty," Ron said.

"Yeah, I woke up but couldn't go back to sleep. So I came down here. Talked with Professor Lupin for a bit," Harry told them.

"He seems to like you, Harry," Hermione stated.

"So far, he's all right. We'll see in class if he knows what he's doing," Ron replied and Harry agreed. The Hall then began to fill up. "Mmm. Breakfast."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Ron."

"What?" they shook their heads at their friend. Breakfast began and they received their timetables.

"Awesome. Defence is first," Harry smiled.

"Uh…Hermione?" Ron frowned.

"What is it?"

"Why do you have almost every class on your timetable?"

"Because I'm taking a couple extra classes," Hermione told him simply.

"This timetable makes no sense," Harry said as he took it to look at." You have Arithmancy at the same time as Potions. You have Muggle Studies at the same time as Transfiguration," he read off some of her classes. Hermione snatched it back.

"Hermione, that timetable is impossible. You can't possibly be at History of Magic and Charms at the same time," Ron frowned more.

"I have it all planned out," Hermione said, eating some of her breakfast that consisted of eggs, toast, bacon, and juice. The boys looked at her curiously. They finished eating then went to their Defence class when the bell rang.

"Good morning and welcome. I'm Professor Lupin, your new Defence professor," Remus greeted the class of third year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"You know. For being a professor, he really could have dressed a bit better. He's wearing the same thing he was on the train. He just has a tie today," Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione had disappeared on their way to Defence.

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

"What? I'm just saying. The robes he's wearing have been patched up at least seven times," Ron defended himself.

"Still. Be nice. He's probably the best teacher we're gonna have," Harry whispered back.

"Fine," Ron crossed his arms.

"What've I missed?" Hermione asked. She had suddenly appeared beside Harry, making him jump.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ron gasped.

"Ron!" Harry hissed again at his best mate.

"That's not really the hello I was expecting," Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Sorry," Ron shrugged.

"Never mind that. What have I missed?" Hermione asked again even though she already knew what was going on.

"Nothing, really. He's trying to get someone to figure out what a boggart looks like. No one has an answer," Harry informed her.

"That's because no one knows."

"That's what I said, Hermione."

"No. I mean no one knows."

"I know no one knows. That's why Professor Lupin hasn't moved on with the lesson," Harry said.

"Ugh! No. Absolutely no one knows," Hermione raised her hand.

"I'm lost," Harry muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"Miss Granger. Would you like to take a guess?" Remus called on her.

"The true look of a boggart is unknown. It changes its shape to fit an individual's greatest fear," Hermione answered knowledgably.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. As soon as a boggart is approached, it will transform into your greatest fear. Let's have an example. Mr. Weasley. Let's have you."

"What? No. No, no, no, no."

"Ron, go ahead. You'll be fine," Harry and Hermione pushed Ron forward.

"What if you're not afraid of anything? It turns to dust?" Harry heard Draco Malfoy say to his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're afraid of your father, Malfoy. Don't deny it," Harry turned around to face his sworn enemy.

"I'm afraid of nothing. Unlike you. You fainted at the sight of the Dementor," Malfoy snickered.

"At least I didn't crash on my broom in front of my father who didn't care," Harry recalled one of the Quidditch matches from the previous year.

"At least I have a father, whether he cares about me or not," Malfoy sneered. Harry glared at him. "I'm not stuck with an aunt and uncle that hate me. Do they beat you? Bet they do."

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. Is there a problem?" Remus called on them. Harry turned back around.

"You mean besides this class?" Malfoy answered. The Slytherins roared with laughter. Remus ignored the comment, and looked to Harry.

"No, Professor. There's not problem," Harry muttered. Remus nodded and turned back to giving Ron instructions. Harry looked at his hands. Some of his bruises and cuts were visible, so he put them in the pockets of his robes. At lunch he would have to put the charms on that hid his cuts and bruises.

"The spell is _Riddikulus_, Ron. Imagine your fear as something funny then cast the spell. Ready?" Remus said.

"You've got to be kidding. I'd never be ready even if I had years to prepare," Ron replied.

"Unfortunately, we don't have years. We have an hour. Let's go," Remus stated. A few students chuckled quietly and Remus smiled. He flicked his wand at the wardrobe that was in the room and the door opened. A gigantic eight-legged creature walked out. The spider's legs and body were covered in hair.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at Ron, worried. They knew his fear of spiders. He couldn't even be around tiny ones, and after the experience he and Harry had with the tarantula, Aragog, in the Forbidden Forest the previous year, they were sure his fear was worse.

"Umm…help," Ron's voice had gone very high pitched. The same pitch he had when he and Harry got attacked by the Whomping Willow in second year.

"Concentrate. It's not real," Remus instructed.

"It looks pretty real to me," Ron said, his voice still very high. Harry and Hermione heard Malfoy and his friends snickering. They tried to ignore it.

"Come on, Ron. It's just playing with your fears," Remus coaxed.

"It's having a lot of fun, but I don't want to play anymore." Harry and Hermione were very concerned for their friend.

"Maybe he won't be as fine as I said he would be," Harry muttered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I was being supportive. I didn't think it would lead to him turning to stone in the middle of class."

"Do something then," Hermione hissed.

"Like what? I can't do much. You know that when he's around spiders he freezes. Our encounter with Aragog and his kids didn't help much either."

"Use your head, Harry. Help him."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Got it. Be right back."

"Don't get in trouble," Hermione advised. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way through the class to Remus.

"Professor, I need to help him. Let me talk to him, otherwise he can't do it," Harry whispered to the professor.

"All right. Go behind him. That way the boggart might not change forms," he agreed. Harry thanked him and went behind Ron. The boggart stayed a spider.

"Ron, don't worry. Professor Lupin's right. It's not real. It seems real but it's not. You can do this. Raise your wand and say the incantation," Harry raised Ron's arm. "Uh oh. Damn it." The boggart was changing. It changed into a house with a Dementor in front of it. It was the Dursleys' home in Privet Drive. The Dementor came forward. Harry raised his wand. "_R_…_r_…_riddikulus_." Nothing happened. The Dementor was right in front of him now and his eyes kept drifting between the creature and the house. Suddenly, Remus was in between Harry and the images. Harry fell back with Ron who had finally come around. Hermione knelt beside them.

The trio looked up. The boggart had changed again to fit Remus' fear. It was a white orb that was slightly glowing and it was in some mist.

"What is that?"

"Is that the moon? A full moon?"

"Who's afraid of the full moon?"

"Is that what it is? It looks like an orb."

The trio could hear the questions flying around in the muttering that was happening between the students. Remus turned back to the class after making the orb a glass bowl and making it shatter. The boggart went back into the wardrobe.

"That's all for today's lesson. Please gather your things and you can head off to your next class," Remus told the class. They all groaned. They had wanted to tackle the boggart, except the Slytherins, of course. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Could you stay back for a few minutes?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded, helping her friends up.

"First, I must apologize. Ron, if I had known your fear was so great, I never would have asked you to face the boggart," Remus started.

"It's all right, Professor," Ron nodded. "It's a long story of why I'm afraid of spiders. Very long story," he smiled with Hermione and Harry.

"You three are great friends. Harry asked me to let him help you. The boggart just happened to change…" Ron interrupted.

"I don't mind that it changed," they laughed.

"It might have noticed the other presence when Harry raised your arm, Ron," the trio smiled at Remus' words and looked at each other. "Now, I would like to speak with Harry alone."

"You two should go to class. I'll meet you there. Charms, right?" Harry told his friends.

"Yes, Charms. Don't worry, you have six minutes until class starts. Try not to be late," Hermione replied.

"I'll try, Hermione," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. His friends left and he turned to Remus. "Am I in trouble?"

"Should you be?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. I don't remember doing anything from the time I got up until now," Harry thought.

Remus laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about your boggart. It made me curious. What's the significance of that house?"

"That's where I live with my aunt, uncle, and my cousin," Harry said quietly.

"I'm surprised actually. Most people only have one fear, but you have two. I highly expected the boggart to change into Voldemort," Remus answered.

Harry was amazed. His professor had said Voldemort. "He did come to mind, but I remembered the Dementors. The house would have appeared whether I thought of it or not," Harry told him.

"If there's something you want to talk about, you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone. Not your friends, not even Dumbledore. I swear," Remus stated.

Harry looked at him. "I broke my ankle at my house once a couple years back. My uncle didn't do anything. He actually stepped on it a few times. It healed fine though," Harry said to Remus.

"Is that all? That's the reason why your home is one of your greatest fears?" Remus raised an eyebrow. He knew Harry wasn't telling him everything but didn't want to push him. It was their first time meeting after all. Remus may know Harry, but the boy didn't know him at all.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's all," Harry mumbled. "Well, I should get to class. If I'm late, Hermione will literally rip my head off. Bye, Professor," Harry left the classroom.

"Goodbye, Harry," Remus sighed. He was getting somewhere with Harry…slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sirius Black was spotted. Two towns away from Dufftown. He's getting closer. What do you suppose he's after?" Seamus said at dinner about three days later.

"Dunno. Some say he's trying to get back to You-Know-Who," a Gryffindor boy said.

"Back?" someone else wondered.

"Yeah. Black was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who's number one Death Eater," the Gryffindor explained.

"Great. Just great. I have a mad mass murderer slash number one Voldemort helper after me. Fun year it is," Harry groaned. The trio was at one end of the table where no one as sitting, so no one could hear them.

"It could be worse, mate," Ron said.

Hermione and Harry stared at him. "How could it be worse, might I ask?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…" Ron thought. "He could be a werewolf," he answered weakly, shrugging. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"You can't do much but be careful, Harry," Hermione replied.

"That's the problem. Whenever I try to be careful, I get into loads of trouble. It tracks me down and comes up at all the worse times," Harry took a bite of his dinner.

"Don't worry. They'll catch him. This will pass," Hermione tried to assure him. Harry smiled at her.

"We'll see. We have Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow. Wonder what we'll be doing, with Hagrid teaching."

"As long as there's no more gigantic spiders, I'll gladly take whatever he gives us. If it's a spider, I'm gone," Ron stated and his friends laughed. "So, what do we have for homework tonight?" Ron wondered.

"Divination, History…" Harry stopped and thought. "I think that's it."

"Well, I have Divination, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes," Hermione replied.

"How? You didn't go to those classes. You went to Potions, Herbology, Divination, and History," Ron frowned deeply.

"Of course I went to those classes. Have you ever heard of me skipping class? I'm not Malfoy," Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron like he was crazy.

"She has a point, mate," Harry intercepted.

"Shut it, Harry," Ron growled. Harry put his hands up in defence and continued eating. "You never went to Ancient Runes, Hermione. You were with us all day. You did disappear now and then but that means nothing. You never went to those classes," Ron argued.

"Just drop it. It doesn't concern you. I went to the classes. Drop it," Hermione glared at him.

"You're not telling us something. What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Who says I have to tell you everything? Sure we're best friends but I can have secrets! You have secrets! Harry doesn't tell us everything!" Hermione shouted. "Just drop it!" she grabbed her things and stalked off.

"Well, that's not all true. You tell me everything, don't you, Harry?" Ron turned to Harry.

Harry hesitated. "Yeah. Yeah, I have no secrets from you. You know everything," he quickly agreed.

"Knew it. Anyways, I gotta find Fred and George. They think they found a new secret passage they want me to see. Want to come?"

"No. I'm going to stay here for a bit. Maybe read or start homework. You go. Have fun, mate," Harry shook his head.

"Okay. See you later," Ron got his bag and walked out of the Hall. Harry looked around. Pretty much everyone had left the Hall, only a few people were at each table. Seamus was still talking to a couple people about Sirius Black.

He sighed and pushed his plate away. He took out his History of Magic homework. He was so glad it was Friday the next day. While working, Harry couldn't get the picture he had seen in the paper of Sirius Black out of his head. For some strange reason, he felt that Black held a deeper connection to him other than being the reason he escaped. It was crazy though. He didn't even know Black. Never knew of him until now.

"Ridiculous," Harry muttered as he wrote something down. "Completely ridiculous. Nowhere near being possible."

"Harry?" Remus had suddenly appeared.

Harry jumped. "You like to do that, don't you?" he raised an eyebrow, smiling.

Remus smiled. "Just happens. You all right? You were talking to yourself," the professor sat down.

"I'm fine, Professor. I talk to myself a lot. Ron and Hermione are too busy arguing to listen, so I talk to myself," Harry admitted, still smiling. _Plus, if I talk at home, I turn the place to the center of hell more than usual, _he added silently.

"What about at home? You must have someone to talk to. A muggle friend? Maybe a wizard friend?" Remus wondered.

"Umm…actually, I'm completely alone at home. No friends. None," Harry answered. "I'm stuck with my cousin, Dudley."

"You and your cousin get along, don't you?" Remus frowned. What went on at number four, Privet Drive?

"Nowhere close. We hate each other. Well, actually, they all hate me and make my life hell every summer. Oh well, I have to stay there until I'm seventeen which is when my mum's protective spell will stop. As soon as I'm seventeen, I'm leaving that place no matter what Professor Dumbledore says," Harry replied.

"Doesn't really sound like home."

"No, it's not. I don't really know what a real home feels like, but the Weasleys' place is as close as I'll get, and it's great there."

Remus stayed quiet for a bit before he changed the subject. "Before, when you were talking to yourself, what's ridiculous?"

"Nothing much. I just have a feeling that Sirius Black has a stronger connection to me, other than escaping from prison to kill me. It's crazy though. I've never known of Black at all until now. I don't know him at all. I don't even know why he was arrested," Harry shrugged.

_Not as crazy as you think. _"For murder," Remus said simply.

"Oh yeah. Forgot."

"Twelve years ago, he murdered thirteen muggles with one curse. At the same time, he murdered a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Only a finger was found," Remus continued.

"Brilliant," Harry muttered.

"Harry, that thing you told me about your ankle. Was it true or were you just trying to find something out?"

"It was true. I wanted to make sure I could actually trust you like you were saying I could."

"And?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"And I can. That doesn't mean I'm going to spill my life out to you. It's still only been a few days," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Remus nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Harry once again watched as his professor walked away. _This is getting weird. It__'__s like he knows me. He always talks for a bit, then leaves. Weird_,he thought, frowning. He turned back to his work only to be interrupted again.

"Mr. Potter," a woman called.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry fought a sigh and a roll of his eyes as he turned to McGonagall.

"I thought I'd get to you before Wood," she started.

_Quidditch_, Harry immediately thought when his Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, was mentioned.

"Our first Quidditch match is in three weeks against Hufflepuff. Wood will be going mental, so I thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks, Professor," he smiled and began turning back around.

"Potter," the Transfiguration professor stopped him. He once again fought against a large sigh. He was greatly annoyed. "Be careful," she walked away.

Harry stared after McGonagall incredulously. "You're joking? Be careful? That's it? Two words? Ugh!" Harry threw his quill down and put his face in his hands.

"I bet if people stopped telling you to be careful, it might actually happen," Ron stated.

"Maybe. That just happens to be something that we'll never know," Harry looked at his best friend.

"Point," Ron nodded. "It's been half an hour. Get anywhere on your homework?"

"I got one, two, three, four, five, six. Six words. No sentence or paragraph, but six words," Harry answered.

"Does that even make a phrase?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nope. Not these six words anyways," Harry shook his head.

"So, what went on with the secret passage?" Harry asked, continuing to write.

"It's blocked, but Fred, George, and Lee are pretty sure they can unblock it."

"Without it collapsing with them inside?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron shrugged. "Is it one that has already been discovered by the magical pixies and their fairy dust?"

"Haha. You're hilarious."

"I try."

"Yes, it has already been discovered by the fairies."

"Pixies."

"Whatever," Harry grinned and Ron rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable."

"Again. I try," Ron rolled his eyes again.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley. Maybe you'd like to turn this class into nap time," Potions Master, Severus Snape said to Ron who had fallen asleep. It was another four days later and Ron and Harry were sitting in their first period. Double Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione had once again disappeared. Harry hadn't given it a second thought, allowing his friend to have some privacy, but Ron fretted about it all the way down to the dungeons. "Mr. Weasley!" Snape raised his voice.

Harry elbowed Ron in his ribs, waking him up. "Wha—wha—what? Where are we?" he muttered to Harry sleepily.

"Good morning."

Ron gulped. "Uh oh."

"Stay after class, Mr. Weasley. We'll discuss your detention," Snape walked away from the desk and back to the front. "Instructions and ingredients are on the board. Ingredients in the cupboard. Get started. You have an hour," the professor instructed and sat at his desk while the students began.

"Ronald Weasley! How could you fall asleep?" Hermione hissed, setting up her cauldron.

Ron and Harry jumped. Ron dropped his book and Harry knocked over his ink, making it spill everywhere. "Damn it," Harry muttered.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ron frowned.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It was rhetorical though," Harry put in.

"Shut up," they both snapped at him.

_Why do I try? _Harry sighed, finishing cleaning up his ink. He put the empty ink bottle and his quill in his bag.

"You didn't answer mine either," Ron continued the argument. Harry rolled his eyes and started on his potion.

"Answer me. I asked first," Hermione glared.

"So what? Mine's more important."

"More an invasion of privacy."

"More wanting to know where one of my best friends keeps disappearing to."

"Just answer me."

"Answer me, then I'll answer."

"No. Answer me first."

"Why should I?"

"Shut up, you two!" Harry snapped. "Stop fighting! Ignore each other! Who cares why he was asleep? It's Ron. Who cares where she went? It's an invasion of privacy to keep asking. Leave each other alone and do the work. Ron, you haven't even started. Now, shut up for once." Ron and Hermione didn't speak for the rest of class. The trio even walked to the Great Hall silently and didn't speak all through lunch.

In the middle of the meal, Harry spoke. "I'm gonna go to Gryffindor Tower. If you need me, you know where I'll be. Just be sure you're not arguing," he left. He had meant to put his concealing charms on quite a few days earlier, but never got to it, so he decided to do it now.

"Fortuna major," he gave the password.

"Oooo," the Fat Lady giggled. "Trouble's coming for Mr. Potter. Sirius Black is getting closer."

"You sound like Professor Trelawney. Now, fortuna major," he repeated the password.

"Touchy," the Fat Lady's portrait door opened. "Look in the paper," she said as Harry walked in.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Black is close. I got it," he grumbled. Harry went straight to the boys' dorms and shut the door. He sat on the bed with his back to the door. He sighed, took out his wand, and started casting charms on his cuts and bruises.

* * *

Remus walked up the Grand Staircase to the seventh floor. "Fortuna major." The portrait door opened. He wanted to talk to Harry. He wasn't sure about what, but he wanted to learn more about the boy. He also needed to do it before the full moon in five days time. He went up to the boys' dorms and saw the door was shut. He opened it a bit and peeked in.

_Oh my God_,he thought, horrified. He could see all of Harry clearly. He was pale, very skinny, and there was an insane amount of cuts, bruises, and scars on the skin that was visible. Harry's whole back was covered in wounds and scars, plus a very long cut that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. It was a fresh cut. Remus shut the door. _What on earth went on in that house? What had caused Harry such injuries and so many of them? _He wondered silently.

"I should tell Dumbledore," Remus muttered, walking back to the portrait door. "Like he'll believe me." What should he do? He'd wait for a while and see if Harry ever brought it up. He didn't know what he'd do if Harry ever mentioned it. "We'll see," he went to his office to grade papers.

* * *

"Do you think you two are done arguing?" Harry raised an eyebrow as they went to Divination.

"I'm fine," Ron shrugged.

"Same," Hermione agreed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, we're done and won't fight anymore'," Harry smiled and they continued up the spiral staircase.

"Welcome to another Divination class, students," Trelawney greeted.

"Are we still on tea leaves?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah. It's only been a week. We won't be moving on for a while," Harry answered.

"Damn."

"Please, get your tea cups and come to me for the tea. As you know, your futures could have changed drastically. It has been four days after all," Trelawney told the class.

"That's all it's been?" Ron pouted. "My newfound future is killing myself."

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, but she couldn't help but laugh quietly with the boys.

"When you're finished, look at the tea leaves," Trelawney said.

"Here we go again," Harry sighed and exchanged cups.

"All right. Harry, you have a sun and a flower." Ron informed.

"What does it mean?"

"You're going to learn some things, and be happy about them," Hermione answered.

"Lovely," Harry sighed again. "I don't feel like learning anything. It always leads to trouble and we get more involved than necessary."

"Excellent point, Harry. Avoid knowledge then for a while," Hermione smiled. The trio laughed.

"Do any of you need some help?" Trelawney appeared at the trio's table, making them jump.

"I think we're fine," Harry replied.

"You, dear boy, are in grave, grave danger," Trelawney said to Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Where's Mr. Potter's cup?" the professor asked. Ron handed it to her. She looked at it for a bit then dropped it on the table.

"Professor?" Hermione frowned.

"Mr. Potter. You have been destined to die soon…very soon. You have the Grim," Trelawney said, terrified.

"The Grim? Honestly? Come on. Everyone knows the Grim is a myth. A simple legend. That's all," Hermione argued.

"Plus, I've been destined to die since I was born. That's nothing new," Harry added.

"Says here, the Grim is a large, black dog. It's an extremely dark omen in our world. One of the darkest actually. It's an omen of death," a student read from a book.

"Legends. Myths. The Grim doesn't exist. It never has and never will, because it's just a story used to scare the hell out of kids," Hermione persisted.

"Please, Miss Granger. Help keep your friend out of danger for he will die," Trelawney warned.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron all said together.

"What is there to honestly joke about?" Parvati Patil spoke and others agreed.

"Oh good God," Harry shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"I saw that the Hogsmeade visit is on Saturday. A week before the Quidditch match," Harry stated as he and his friends walked around the Hogwarts grounds. It was two weeks later. It was Tuesday and the trio had a free space. "Have fun in the village."

"We don't have to go, Harry. We can stay here with you," Hermione replied.

"No. You two go. I'll be fine," Harry told his friends.

"Then why are you doing this?" Hermione said.

"Doing what?"

"Bringing on your guilt routine," she crossed her arms.

"Look, I'm just telling you two to have fun and don't worry about me. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. You're doing that yourself. I'll hang out with Lupin while you're gone. Like you said, Hermione, he does seem to like me," Harry smiled. Ron chuckled.

"I could push you into the lake for the Giant Squid, you know," Hermione threatened.

"You could, but you won't," Harry answered.

"Wanna bet?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I have nothing to bet, so I'm out," Harry grinned. The trio laughed. "Besides, Lupin is cool. We get along fine. Talk a lot and easily. I'll have fun too."

"Good. Now, let's go. Defence starts in seven minutes," Hermione nodded and they went to get their things from Gryffindor Tower. As they walked to class, they passed many people chattering about one thing. The new spotting of Sirius Black just outside of Dufftown. Exactly three towns over from Hogsmeade.

"Do you think he'll try to get into the school?" they heard someone say.

"With all the Dementors? I doubt it."

"Dementors didn't stop him the first time."

"Everyone is really making the mood around here light," Harry replied.

"Can you blame them? A killer escaped from an inescapable prison and is on the loose. Dementors are lacing the outside of our school to make sure that killer won't get in," Hermione stated.

"Well, you joined in on the happiness, didn't you?" Ron raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. They went into the Tower and go their things. The bell rang and they made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Class, sit down and open your books to page three hundred and ninety-four," Snape told the class.

"Where's Lupin? Why is Snape teaching?" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry.

"Stop talking!" Snape snapped at the trio. "Let's make some changes," and he moved all the Gryffindors around. Ron got put beside Neville and Crabbe. Hermione was placed beside Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson. Harry was beside Seamus and Malfoy. "Much better. It was time to split up the musketeers. Now, on with the lesson."

"Excuse me, sir, but where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"He is ill. He will be away for a couple days. Today, we will be learning about werewolves," the trio noticed the strange difference in the professor's voice as he said 'werewolf.'

"But, Professor. We've only just begun Hinkypunks. We're not supposed to start werewolves for many, many weeks," Hermione frowned.

"Quiet. What's the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" Snape asked the class. As always, Hermione's hand went up. "No one? My, you are poorly behind in your curriculum."

"Sir—" Ron started but Snape silenced him.

"I'll ask again. What is the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Again, only Hermione's hand went up.

"Please, Professor. An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can change into a specific animal at will. A werewolf cannot control its transformation. On each full moon, it transforms and is not in his or her mind. Even with the Wolfsbane potion, a werewolf is not in its right mind and may even kill a friend under circumstances. Also, a werewolf only responds to other werewolves and may become protective of a child and even that child's closest friends," Hermione explained.

"Do you think it would be possible for you not to talk, Miss Granger? Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered.

"She answered a question that you asked. How is that wrong?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, don't," Hermione whispered.

"Mr. Potter, detention tonight. My office, six," Snape answered. Harry glared at him. For the rest of the class, the students listened to Snape and took notes on werewolves, though Harry and Malfoy were busy fighting. Eventually, the bell finally rang and the class was dismissed for lunch.

"I can't believe I have detention," Harry frowned as they sat down at Gryffindor table.

"You could have avoided it if you had kept your mouth shut," Hermione told him.

"You got in trouble for answering the question he asked. There's nothing wrong with that," Ron pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't even say all the characteristics about werewolves," Hermione shrugged.

"Do you think Lupin's all right?" Harry asked.

"Probably just a cold or the flu. He's probably fine," Ron nodded.

"I hope so. I hate having Snape teach Defence," Harry sighed. "Do you think there's a deeper reason to why Snape taught us about werewolves two months early?"

"Probably just wants to mess up Lupin's curriculum. They clearly despise each other," Ron shrugged.

"But why? It's not like they know each other," Harry frowned.

"You don't know that. They could know each other. It's not like we know everything about Lupin," Hermione replied.

"Yeah. All we know is that he likes Harry, is great at Defence, and doesn't seem to have much money. That's not exactly his life story," Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Why does he like me so much though? We don't know each other, and I know that for a fact," Harry asked them.

"Dunno. Maybe it's because you're the Boy Who Lived," Ron suggested.

"Ugh! I never thought about that. That's probably why. Ugh! Jerk!" Harry said angrily. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

_Jerk. Can__'__t believe I actually thought he didn__'__t care about the Boy Who Lived thing. Ugh. Jerk. Can__'__t trust anyone, _Harry thought bitterly. _Actually thought Lupin was cool. So stupid. _He was so mad. For the rest of the meal, Harry hardly talked. He just sat, ate, and sort of listened to his friends, mostly immersed in his own thoughts.

_Guess everything about the Dursleys will stay hidden once again. Oh well. Same as it always has been, _Harry thought, picking at his food. _Stupid people. Last time I try to trust someone other than Ron and Hermione._

I'll be up in the common room. See you later," he sighed and left his friends.

_Why did I try? He did lie to me about who he was, after all. _"Fortuna major," he gave the password. The door opened and he walked into the common room. He sat down. "Ron was almost right with those stupid tea leaves. I'm learning things, just not happy about them," Harry sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

At six, Harry headed to Snape's office for him detention. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Good evening, Professor."

"You will be cleaning this classroom and your Defence classroom," Snape said simply.

"Okay." he nodded and went to the Potions classroom. For an hour and a half, Harry cleaned all of the Potions class and Snape brought him to the Defence class. Harry wanted to know why he had to clean the Defence class, but decided not to and just did the job.

"Do the office as well, Potter."

"Okay," he walked up the stairs to the office. He began cleaning. After ten minutes, he got to the desk and started wiping it down. After a couple seconds, one of the drawers mysteriously fell out and to the floor. "Weird," Harry muttered. He hadn't touched it. He hadn't even been anywhere near it and he was the only one in the room.

_Or could there be someone else in here? Dumbledore can turn invisible without an Invisibility Cloak. _"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Harry said. No answer.

"Get back to work, Potter!" Snape shouted. Harry sighed and went to pick up the wooden drawer. He stopped when he saw the contents. There were newspaper articles from twelve years earlier.

"The attack. The murder," the teen muttered and sat down, taking out a couple clippings. He read the headings.

_Murder at Godric__'__s Hollow!  
__Potter Family Gone!  
__Baby Potter Lives!  
__Baby Potter Left an Orphan!  
__The Boy-Who-Lived!  
__You-Know-Who Destroyed by One Year Old!  
__What Will Happen to Baby Potter?_

Harry stopped. "Baby Potter sent to abusive uncle," he looked at the articles sadly. "Hey. These aren't from that night. These are from three days later," he picked up three other articles and read the headings.

_Sirius Black Arrested!  
__Thirteen Muggles and One Wizard Killed!  
__Sirius Black Sentenced to Life!_

"Maniac. Why are you after me? What have I ever done to you?" Harry glared at a picture of Black. He threw all the articles back into the drawer and put it back in the desk. He left the office. "I'm done, Professor."

"You may go," Snape stated and Harry ran from the classroom. He looked at his watch. Nine o'clock.

"Great. Have homework too. Damn it," Harry groaned. When he got to Gryffindor Tower, pretty much all of Gryffindor house had gone to bed. A few were still in the common room, but were nodding off. He went up to the boys' dorm and grabbed his Divination, Defence, and Herbology homework. He went back to the common room, sat by the fire, and began working. It wasn't until just before midnight that Harry finally finished his homework and went to bed.

* * *

"Have fun in Hogsmeade, guys. Really, I'll be fine," Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione. It was the day of the Hogsmeade visit and Hermione and Ron didn't want to leave Harry.

"Okay. See you in a bit, mate," Ron nodded and left the castle with Hermione. Harry watched his friends disappear then went back in the school. Not having any homework or anything, Harry didn't have anything to do and just started wandering around the school. By the time Harry really realized where he was going, he was in front of the Defence classroom.

"Well, that's weird," he mumbled. He had been thinking about talking to Lupin. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"Harry? How come you're not in Hogsmeade with the other students?" Remus had walked out of his office and spotted Harry.

"Didn't get my form sighed. My uncle wouldn't sign it. I asked Professor McGonagall, but she's not a parent or guardian so she couldn't. So, I'm here," Harry shrugged.

"Is there a reason you're outside my classroom?" the professor raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't realize where I was until now. I was completely out of it, thinking of other things."

"All right. Would you like to come in? Talk or something?" Remus offered.

"Oh…umm…sure. Okay," Harry nodded hesitantly. He walked into the room and followed his professor up to the office.

"How are your other classes going? How was Defence with Professor Snape?" Remus started the conversation.

"Hell," Harry answered simply. Remus raised an eyebrow again. "Sorry, but it was. He taught us about werewolves. He skipped ahead so far. Also, he got mad at Hermione for answering a question he had asked. Also, he assigned a huge essay," Harry explained.

"Didn't anyone try to correct him?"

"We did try. Everyone, except the Slytherins of course, tried to tell Professor Snape everything. He wouldn't let us. He told all of us to be quiet and sit down and listen. Everyone wanted you back," Harry explained some more.

"Hmm. I'll talk to him. You don't have to do the essay. I'll tell the class on Monday," Remus told him.

"Good, although I think Hermione already finished it," Harry shrugged.

Remus laughed. "I won't be surprised. She's very bright, especially for thirteen."

"Yeah. It's scary sometimes," Harry smiled. "So, where were you?"

Remus was caught off-guard. "I was ill. I had to take some days off." Whenever he had felt up to it, before and after his transformation, he had been fixing up his cottage. He was also trying to find out about the Dursleys. "Are you ready for the Quidditch match next week?"

"Yeah. I'm excited. It's against Hufflepuff. Can't wait," Harry nodded. "What do you know about Sirius Black, Professor?" he suddenly asked.

Remus was shocked again. He wasn't expecting any of the questions. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"I know a bit about him, I guess. Mostly about him getting arrested. Everything that everyone else knows," Remus answered shortly. He couldn't tell the truth. Harry would avoid him forever.

"Oh. I should go. I think I have Transfiguration or Potions homework. Bye, Professor," Harry left the classroom.

"Bye," Remus frowned. Harry was acting odd.

Harry ran from the classroom and started walking when he got to the Grand Staircase.

_Why would Lupin have all those newspaper clippings if he didn__'__t know Black? It doesn__'__t make sense. Why did he have so many articles from Halloween night twelve years ago with the murders? With me defeating Voldemort as a one year old, _Harry wondered silently. _Maybe he was lying__…__yet again. Wouldn__'__t be anything new. Seems all he does is lie to me, _Harry sighed and walked into the common room. He looked around the empty room and his eyes landed on a newspaper on the table. He picked it up and was ready to throw it in the fire but he saw the heading.

_Black Spotted in Hogsmeade Village!_

"Oh my God!" Harry cried. He dropped the paper and thought for a minute. _Everyone must know so they__'__ll bring everyone back from the village, _he picked up the paper and looked at it.

"What the hell?" Harry said angrily. The heading had changed on the _Daily Prophet_. Now it said,

_Potter in Trouble!_

"It did not say that ten seconds ago," Harry frowned. He stared at the paper for a while then threw it in the fire. He walked up to the boys' dorm where he waited for Ron and Hermione to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since school had started and it was the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The weather was absolutely horrible. It was pouring rain and Harry had no idea what he was going to do. If he wore his glasses, the rain would blind him and if he took his glasses off, he would be blind. He couldn't see with or without his glasses.

"Let's go," Wood stated and they headed outside.

"This is useless. I already can't see a thing, Wood," Harry told his captain.

"Maybe we could get McGonagall to post-pone the match," Fred suggested.

"There's no way she'll post-pone the match. Especially if our reason is the rain," Wood shook his head.

"She did last year," Alicia Spinnet put in.

"That's because the attacks were happening. Hermione had gotten petrified. The school was closing. This is because our Seeker can't see through the rain. We've got to play. Let's go," Wood sighed. The Gryffindor team walked out to the pitch and flew up in the air. Harry flew out of the way of the players.

_This is crazy. I can__'__t see anything. _All Harry could see were blobs of red and yellow zooming around.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Harry heard Lee Jordan say into the microphone. "That leaves the score thirty to ten, Gryffindor."

"Where's Wood? Or a Gryffindor player?" Harry squinted through the rain and his drenched glasses. He spotted Wood and carefully flew down to him.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"We need a time out. I can't see anything. Get a time out," Wood nodded and flew to Madam Hooch.

She blew her whistle. "Time out! Five minutes, Gryffindor," she said. The Gryffindors flew to the ground and went to their change room.

"We need to figure something out. Harry can't see," Wood replied.

"When can he? Ow!" George yelped as Harry punched him in the arm.

"Bugger off, Fred."

"I'm George."

"Really?"

"Last I checked, yeah."

"Oh, sorry. Could have sworn you were Fred. You two need to have some kind of physical difference so people can tell you apart."

"It's not as much fun though."

"Focus, you two. This is serious. We're ahead twenty points and our Seeker can't see," Wood said.

"Psst, Harry. Over here," Harry heard Ron whisper and he looked around, trying to find his friend. He saw Ron standing at the far side with Hermione, both in raincoats but still drenched to the skin. He went to them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Hermione had an idea to help you," Ron replied.

"Give me your glasses."

"I need them, though they're not helping much. I might as well not be wearing them," Harry sighed.

"Well, if you give them to me, they will help you," Hermione told him. Harry handed her his glasses and she tapped them with her wand, muttering an incantation. When she handed them back to Harry, they had tiny wipers on them and were completely dry.

"Wow. That's incredible. I can see in the rain now. Thanks, Hermione," Harry smiled.

"Now go beat Hufflepuff," his friends left and Harry went back to his team.

"Let's go play. I can see through the rain now."

"You sure, Harry?" Katie Bell assured.

"Completely. Come on," he nodded.

"All right. Let's win this thing fast. The storm is picking up and it's getting much colder. It wasn't this cold ten minutes ago. Let's go," Wood said and they went back to the playing field.

"Gryffindor is back and the game continues. Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," Lee stated into the microphone. The game continued for fifteen more minutes and the score rose to eighty to sixty, Gryffindor. They were still only in the lead by twenty points.

The Snitch hadn't been seen by either Seeker and the temperature was quickly dropping. It had turned into a thunderstorm. Lightning kept flashing across the sky and thunder kept sounding out. The rain falling had turned to ice due to the dropping temperature and was slightly cutting the players' faces.

Harry gazed around the field and finally spotted the Golden Snitch. He flew towards it, aware that the Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, was following close behind. They followed the Snitch all over the field before it lead them so far above the pitch that the Seekers couldn't see it anymore. Nonetheless, they soared after the golden ball, attempting to ignore the freezing rain, the cold wind, and the lightning in the sky around them. Finally, Harry felt he was close enough and stretched out his hand to catch the Snitch.

"Whoa!" Harry muttered. His handle on his broom had become very slippery from being wet then freezing. He looked at it. "Ice. My broom is laced in ice," he breathed. He looked ahead again. The Snitch was still there but the rain was falling even harder and the hands of both Seekers kept slipping on their frozen brooms.

"Ahhhh!" Harry heard the Hufflepuff Seeker yell. Harry looked back and saw Cedric's broom plummeting to the ground with him on it.

"Uh oh," he looked at the Snitch again. It was so close. He'd be able to reach it. Harry stretched out an arm again to catch the Snitch, holding onto his broom tightly with his other hand. "Almost," he mumbled, stretching and leaning forward. Bad move. His hand on the broom slipped and he fell from it. He screamed. He screamed louder when Dementors suddenly surrounded him.

"_Harrrrryyyyy_!" a woman screamed. Harry blacked out.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"No, he is not dead. He's unconscious. Can't you see him breathing?" Hermione answered.

"Is he going to be all right?" Ron asked.

"Pomfrey and Lupin said he would be," Wood stated.

"He looks dead. Are you sure he's not dead?" Seamus replied again.

"He's not dead, Seamus!" Hermione, Ron, Wood, and the twins said together. Seamus put his hands up in defence.

"I'm fine. As far as I know, I'm still alive," Harry smiled, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Welcome back," George responded.

"What happened?"

"You slipped off your broom then Dementors attacked. They seemed to hold onto you then they let you go when Dumbledore came," Hermione told him.

"What about the match?"

"Diggory caught the Snitch after you fell. He wanted to get a rematch, saying it hadn't been fair, but Hufflepuff won," Wood answered. Harry sighed.

"There's another problem, Harry," Ron began. "Your broom got blown into the Whomping Willow by the storm after you fell. Sorry, but there's nothing really left. It can't be repaired," Ron put a blanket on Harry's bed and Harry saw the remains of his Nimbus 2000.

"Oh my God. I don't have a broom. What will I do?"

"You'll have to order another one. Until then, you'll have to use a school broom for practice," Fred replied.

"Great."

"Everyone, out! Mr. Potter needs his sleep. You can come back tomorrow," the nurse, Madam Pomfrey shooed all of the kids out of the hospital wing. She gave Harry a Sleeping Draught and he drifted off.

* * *

Harry was released from the hospital wing the next morning. When he could leave, he went straight to the Defence class and up to the office where Remus was grading papers.

"Harry. You look better. How are you doing?" Remus smiled at Harry when he looked up and saw the thirteen year old.

"Professor, what do you know about Dementors?" Harry asked.

"What?" Remus frowned.

"Help me. You know how to defend yourself against Dementors. Can you teach me?"

"Harry, that's very advanced magic and I'm not an expert."

"I don't care. This is the second time these things have attacked me. I need to know how to defend myself."

Remus looked at the teen. "What do Ron and Hermione think of this?" he thought the question over. _How is that even relevant to me teaching him to defend himself against Dementors? _He shook his head.

"They don't know I'm here. They don't even know I've been released. They're down at breakfast I think. Why?"

"I actually don't know. I was wondering how it was relevant. I don't know, Harry," Remus answered, still hesitant.

"Please, sir. These Dementors have obviously taken a liking to me. Please, sir, please," Harry pleaded.

"Harry…"

"You can either teach me or tell me right now how you know me. Your choice," Harry crossed his arms.

Remus' eyes grew wide. _I can__'__t tell him how I know him. He__'__ll never come near me again. He probably won__'__t like Dumbledore as much either. This is such advanced magic though. He__'__s only thirteen, _Remus was arguing with all the voices in his head.

"All right. I'll teach you on one, well two, conditions. You don't tell anyone but Ron and Hermione about this training, and you tell me how you go so many of the scars that are on your body." Remus told him. He wasn't walking away from this empty handed. _Maybe I__'__ll finally find out what goes on in that house._

_Oh my God. Is he insane? I can__'__t tell him about the Dursleys. He__'__ll go to Dumbledore and I__'__ll get somewhere else, but I need this training. Otherwise the Dementors are going to kill me soon, _Harry debated. "On two conditions of my own. You don't tell a single soul and you tell me how you know Sirius Black."

_Uh oh. Tell how I know Black? That could be dangerous though. If I say how I know Black, I__'__ll probably have to say that I knew his parents too. And how can I not tell anyone? If Dumbledore knew, he might let me have Harry, _Remus thought. "Only if you tell me what exactly goes on in the summer. I won't tell anyone."

_He probably won__'__t tell anyone, but I__'__ve never told anyone about summer holidays. Not even Ron or Hermione. _"Deal," Harry and Remus shook hands. Lots of secrets would be coming out that morning.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron after their first two classes. It was now lunch time. "Madam Pomfrey said she released him early this morning, but I haven't seen him all morning. Have you seen him, Ron?"

"No. All I've seen is that stupid cat of yours trying to kill Scabbers. Control that bloody animal," Ron said angrily.

"Crookshanks is a cat. It's what he does. That's like telling a dog not to chase Crookshanks," Hermione defended her pet.

"That's not the same at all and you know it. I'm going to wake up one morning and find your cat chewing on my rat," Ron glared at her.

"Keep Scabbers with you then. Be smart and put some effort into caring for your rat. Now let's find Harry."

"But lunch just started and I'm hungry," Ron whined.

"Oh, come on, Ron. We have to find Harry," Hermione went to stand. Ron stared at her. "Fine. We'll eat for fifteen minutes. Then we're finding Harry."

"No problem," Ron started stuffing his face with food and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable," she muttered, watching her friend.

* * *

"So, who first?" Remus said to Harry.

"I think me. About summer holidays then you tell me how you know Black," Harry sighed. _I cannot believe I agreed to this._

"All right," Remus nodded. _This is insane on so many levels. It probably won__'__t end well._

"Okay, so every summer I obviously and unfortunately have to go to the Dursleys'. As soon as I step in the door, my uncle takes all my stuff and locks it in the cupboard under the stairs, which used to be my room up until last year. I always have to do all the chores around the house. Cutting the lawn, weeding the garden, cooking, washing the dishes, etcetera. If I don't do them or not good enough or not in a certain amount of time, my uncle beats me. I also get beat for absolutely nothing half the time," Harry stopped when Remus gasped. He made no move to continue.

"Is that all? What about feeding?"

"Three times a day most of the time. They do starve me though. The longest was for two and a half weeks," Harry stopped again. He didn't want to say anymore.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry avoided his professor's eyes. _This is exactly why I don__'__t say anything. Everyone__'__s always sympathetic. _"Don't worry about it. It's been this way since I was four or five. It doesn't matter."

_Oh my God. This is horrible. I have to tell__…__wait. I promised I wouldn__'__t tell anyone. Damn. This is why deals are so bad. Hold on. Did he say since he was four or five? Dear god. Why did I have to agree to not tell anyone? So stupid, _Remus thought.

"Harry, this is child abuse. You know they can get charged for this and about a year or two in prison."

"I know. It's not exactly easy to tell someone. Ron and Hermione don't even know. I'm especially avoiding telling Dumbledore. He'll send me somewhere else. There's no way he'd let me stay with the Weasleys or the Grangers," Harry shrugged.

_You might be able to live with me if you told him and we all talked. _"I won't tell anyone," Remus stated and Harry smiled gratefully. "My turn, I guess."

"Yep. How do you know Black?" Harry sat back, waiting for the story.

"I know Black from school. We went to school together. To Hogwarts together actually. We were best friends. We were part of a four-boy group. Called ourselves the Marauders. We were best friends all through school and after as well. Until that night anyways. Black betrayed your parents then killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. I couldn't believe it, but it happened. Black gave up your parents to save himself and be Voldemort's top Death Eater. I sometimes wish I had never met Black," Remus explained.

"My parents? You knew my parents?"

"Yes. Your father, James, was another member of our group. Black and James were like brothers. I never thought Black would sell him out," Remus shook his head sadly and looked at Harry.

"I can't believe this. This is why he's coming after me," Harry breathed the words. _He was their best friend. Black was practically brothers with my dad and he betrayed them. _Harry felt like he was going to start crying.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I never knew you know so little about your parents."

"I know nothing. Up until I was eleven, I thought they had died in a car crash. I'm not allowed to ask about them, talk about magic or Hogwarts or anything, and I can't ask questions in general," Harry replied. "I learned the truth about that night from Hagrid," he looked to the floor. "So, my turn again."

"How did you get all your scars?"

"My uncle and sort of my aunt. Mostly my uncle. My beatings. He hits me with his hands, he kicks me, punches me, and a couple times he's used a knife on me," Harry looked ready to run from the room. He had never told anyone any of this. _I can__'__t believe I__'__m doing this, but I need him to teach me. He__'__s going to end up telling Dumbledore, I know it._

"I have to ask. How did you get the cut on your back that runs from your shoulder to your hip?" Remus asked. He had to know. _This is horrible. How could someone do this to Harry? I never should have agreed not to tell anyone. _

"My uncle got mad at me, held me against the wall, and used a knife and cut me. I don't know why I was getting beat on, but then again, I hardly ever know."

"Harry, you have to tell someone. Anyone who hasn't agreed not to tell a soul."

"I can't. I've tried to tell Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Mrs. Weasley, but I can't. I just can't," Harry was so embarrassed. _I wonder if I can just run off right now?_

_Dumbledore has to know. Maybe I can let him know without actually telling him I__'__ll try. _"All right. So, everything that was just said stays here. No one else finds out. We'll begin lessons on Wednesday at six. Don't be late."

"Thank you, sir. Bye," Harry ran quickly from the room.

_I have to tell Dumbledore. Maybe I__'__ll be able to take Harry_,Remus thought as the boy left.

_I can__'__t believe I told him all of that. He__'__s bound to tell Dumbledore sooner or later. All of that just for some training. How stupid of me, _Harry groaned as he went to the Great Hall for lunch. He walked into the Hall and immediately got called.

"Harry! Harry, over here!" Hermione shouted and Harry walked to his friends.

"Where have you been, mate? Pomfrey told us she released you early this morning. No one's seen you all morning," Ron wondered.

"Oh…I was with Lupin. We were just hanging out and talking," Harry replied simply.

"All morning?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We found a lot of things to talk about."

"You skipped breakfast to talk to our professor? I thought you were angry at him because he only likes you for being the Boy Who Lived?" Hermione stated.

"I don't think that's why he likes me. I don't know the real reason, but I don't think that's it," Harry shrugged.

"What did you talk about anyways?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much. He's going to teach me to defend myself against the Dementors. We start on Wednesday," Harry told them. That was all he could tell them. Everything else had to stay in Remus' office.

"It took you from eight this morning until twelve-thirty in the afternoon to talk about that?" Ron and Hermione frowned. What wasn't Harry telling them? Why wasn't he telling them?

"Uh…yeah. We had to sort out all the details," Harry lied. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for a while. His friends eyed him suspiciously. They knew he was lying to them, they just didn't understand why. They were determined to find out the truth though. "So, when's the next Hogsmeade visit?" Harry was desperate for a different subject.

"Next month. In three weeks. There's a visit every month. There's one a week before Christmas holidays," Hermione responded.

"Cool. Has there been any news on Black lately? Any new sightings or anything?" Harry asked.

"Not yet. He's probably on the move," Ron shook his head.

"Brilliant," Harry sighed. "Wanna walk outside while it's still nice?"

"Sure. Let's go," the trio went outside and walked around the grounds, chatting.

"Hopefully they catch Black soon. People are paranoid," Ron stated.

"He's a murderer on the loose, Ronald. Of course people are paranoid," Hermione told him.

"Let's go see Hagrid. Forget about Black for a bit," Harry suggested and they went down to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. Good ter see yeh. Come on in," Hagrid greeted them. Ron, Hermione, and Harry started into the hut, but Harry stopped when movement in the forest caught his eye. He gazed into the forest. He thought he could see the outline of an animal sitting and staring at him.

"Harry, come on. What're you staring at?" Ron said when Harry stopped.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's go," they walked into the hut, but not before Harry looked back to the forest quickly. The animal was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what brings yeh down 'ere?" Hagrid asked.

"Had nothing to do and we wanted to see you," Hermione smiled.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow's class, Hagrid?" Harry wondered.

"Hippogriffs. I shouldn't really tell yeh. It's supposed ter be a surprise."

"What's a hippogriff?" Ron frowned.

"Come 'round back. I'll show yeh." Hagrid and the trio stood up and they went out to Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Tethered to a pole was a creature that was half horse, half eagle. "Amazing creature, isn't he? His name is Buckbeak," Hagrid patted Buckbeak on the back. "He's the lesson fer tomorrow."

"He's beautiful, Hagrid," Hermione smiled at the creature. For about two hours, the trio stayed at Hagrid's then they went back to the castle. "I can't wait for tomorrow's lesson. Hippogriffs are such magnificent creatures. I never thought I'd see one in real life. It's amazing," Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at Hermione and she glared at them.

* * *

The next day, the third year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked down to the paddock for their first class of the day: Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"This is so exciting," Hermione was practically bouncing the whole way and Ron and Harry were staring at her like she had gone mental.

"Hermione, it's not that exciting," Harry stated.

"Are you kidding? You should be ecstatic over this class."

"So we should start bouncing up and down like little kids?" Ron raised an eyebrow. Hermione scowled at her friends. When all the students finally arrived at the paddock, Hagrid was waiting with Buckbeak at his side. The hippogriff was no longer tethered and was standing still at Hagrid's side.

"Welcome ter another Care of Magical Creatures class. Today's lesson is hippogriffs, like Beaky here," Hagrid began. "Now, hippogriffs are very proud and do not tolerate insults. If you insult him, he will more than likely attack you. So, who'd like ter try pet Beaky?" No one moved and Hagrid frowned slightly. "Harry. How 'bout you?"

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Oh…umm…okay. Sure," he hesitated. Though he agreed, he didn't move so Ron and Hermione pushed him forward.

"Now, ter be able ter approach a Hippogriff, you must be polite. So, you bow and see if he bows back ter yeh. If he does, he'll let you pet him. If not, you have ter back away slowly. Understand?" Hagrid explained.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, got it."

"Good. So, step forward four steps and bow down," Hagrid instructed. Harry obeyed. He walked forward then bowed to the creature. "Stay very still, Harry," Hagrid said when he saw Buckbeak just standing there. "Slowly back away. He's not bowing. Back off."

"Be careful, Harry," Hermione stated, worried. Harry started to back up, but stopped when he stepped on a couple sticks and they snapped. He winced and looked at Buckbeak, staying still. Finally Buckbeak bowed back to Harry who sighed in relief and stood up straight.

"Very good. Wasn't sure if Beaky was gonna bow," Hagrid smiled.

"That creature isn't even dangerous. He's just an ugly, disgusting brute," Malfoy replied, walking towards Buckbeak and pushing Harry to the ground.

"Malfoy, back off," Hagrid warned but it was too late. The hippogriff reared up and when he came down, his talons cut Malfoy's arm. Buckbeak started jumping, trying to step on Malfoy.

"Ahhh!" Harry yelled and rolled out of the way when Buckbeak almost landed on him.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted and ran to him.

"Buckbeak! Stop! No!" Hagrid yelled and threw a dead ferret away from the four teenagers and Buckbeak ran after it.

"I'm bleeding to death! I'm dying!" Malfoy whined, holding his bleeding arm.

"It's just a cut, Malfoy. Yer not dying. Stop overreacting. Class dismissed. I have ter take him ter the hospital wing," Hagrid picked up Malfoy and went to the school.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay," Harry nodded and stood up.

"Good. What'll happen now?" Hermione responded.

"Lucius Malfoy is going to be involved by tomorrow afternoon," Harry sighed.

* * *

"Black's been sighted! He's been seen again!" Hermione shouted, running to where Harry and Ron were eating dinner and talking.

"Where now?" Ron asked as Hermione sat beside Harry.

She held up the copy of the _Daily Prophet _that she had in her hands and showed them the front page. "Hogsmeade village."

"No way," Harry grabbed the paper and read the article. "Unbelievable."

"I know. I couldn't believe it," Hermione shook her head.

"Do you think they'll cancel the Hogsmeade visits until Black is caught?" Ron wondered.

"They might. It's very dangerous. He's a murderer," Hermione shrugged.

"They better catch him soon," Harry handed the _Prophet_ back to Hermione.

"Shouldn't you be getting to your lesson with Lupin, mate? It's almost six," Ron replied and Harry looked at his watch: ten to six.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," Harry nodded and left the Hall, making his way to the Defence classroom. He knocked on the door and it opened. "Professor Lupin?" he walked into the room. All the desks had disappeared. The lights were off and candles were lit all around the room. A large chest was in the middle of the floor.

"Right on time," Remus' voice came from the office. Harry looked up and saw his professor.

"I told you I would be here. Part of the deal, isn't it?" Harry smiled and Remus walked down the stairs. He leaned on the chest in front of Harry.

"So, are you absolutely sure about this?" Remus said. Harry nodded. "Okay. So, in this chest is a boggart. I obviously couldn't bring a real Dementor in the school. Dumbledore would fire me on the spot."

Harry giggled. "Sorry."

Remus grinned. "It's fine. The spell that I'll be teaching you is the Patronus charm."

"Never heard of it."

"No. Didn't think you would. Very advanced. Now, to make this charm work, you need to think of a very strong and happy memory. Close your eyes and find a happy memory," Remus instructed.

"Okay," Harry shut his eyes and began digging through the few happy memories he had. Finally he thought of one and opened his eyes. "Got one."

"Now, repeat after me the incantation, _Expecto patronum_," Remus said, now standing beside the chest, getting ready to open it.

"_Expecto patronum_," Harry repeated.

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," Harry nodded, taking out his wand.

Remus nodded and unlocked the trunk. A Dementor floated out and started towards Harry. The room went cold and all the candles went out. "_Expecto patronum_!_ Expecto pat__…__Expect__…__Exp__…__Ex_…" Harry fell to the floor, everything going black.

* * *

"Harry. Are you okay?" Remus helped Harry sit up and handed him some chocolate.

"Fine, thanks," Harry slowly stood up as Remus went around the room, lighting the candles again.

"That was good for a first try. Don't worry. No one ever gets it the first time. It took me quite a few tries to finally get it," Remus told him. "I'm curious. What was the memory you choose?"

"When I became friends with Ron and Hermione," Harry answered.

"That is a good memory. Clearly a very happy one but you need a stronger one."

"There is one, but it's more of a really strong wish than a memory. It hasn't happened, I just really wish it would. It's half happy, half not. Would it work?" Harry asked.

"When you think of how it's happy, is it strong?"

"Very."

"Let's try it out. Ready?"

"Go," Remus opened the chest again and out came the boggart-Dementor. Harry pointed his wand. _"__Expecto patronum_!"Harry cried. Light began to emit from his wand and the Dementor stopped in its place. It was trying to get through the shield, but couldn't, and Harry pushed the creature back and into the chest. He fell to the floor.

"Excellent, Harry. Well done. On your second try. Amazing," Remus congratulated, giving Harry more chocolate.

"Thank you, Professor. Thank you very much. I should get going. Bye, sir," Harry grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. "By the way, my wish involves you. Bye, sir," Harry left and Remus stared after him, completely caught off-guard by Harry's comment.

* * *

It was two months later and winter had fallen on the school. It was a week until the Christmas holidays and it was the day of the last Hogsmeade visit before the students left for two weeks. Harry had finished his training with Remus but still went to his class every Wednesday at six to hang out with him. He and Remus really liked each other and were now great friends.

"We'll see you in a bit, Harry. Have fun with Lupin," Hermione and Ron waved to their friend and went to the village.

"Bye," Harry went back into the castle and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. When going by the Great Hall, Remus was just coming out and stopped Harry.

"Hi, Harry. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Professor," Harry smiled.

"What do you have planned for the day?"

"Just walking around. Waiting for Ron and Hermione to get back from Hogsmeade," Harry replied.

"Well, be careful and I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Bye, sir," Harry continued on his way to Gryffindor Tower. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, put it on, and walked outside. He was going to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione no matter what. He began walking to Hogsmeade but stopped when he saw Fred and George standing by the arch Harry had to go through to get to Hogsmeade. He walked towards the twins.

"Harry," Fred smiled.

"We know you're there. You're kind of leaving tracks in the snow," George said.

Harry looked behind him. The twins were right. His footprints were in the snow. He sighed and took off the cloak. "I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade, guys. Let me through."

"We'll help you. Take this," Fred handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"What is this? It's blank parchment. How will it help me?" Harry frowned.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," George tapped the parchment with his wand.

Lines and words spread across the paper. "'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map'," Harry read. "What is this?" _Marauder__'__s Map? I wonder if this is connected to Lupin in any way_?

"It's a map of Hogwarts and the grounds. It shows everyone, where they are, what they're doing, every minute of every day," George said quickly. It took a few seconds for Harry to make sure he heard everything right.

"Wow. It's incredible," Harry grinned and he opened the map. He saw dots all over the map, labeled with names. They were moving.

"There are seven secret passages in the school. A couple of them are blocked so they can't be used. There's one that leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. Go up to the fourth floor and to the one-eyed witch statue. Tap the hump with your wand and say '_Dissendium._' It'll open and you can follow the passage to Honeydukes," Fred told him.

"Brilliant. Thanks. I'll give this back when I get back from the village."

"Keep it. You need it more than we do. Consider it an early Christmas gift. Don't forget to erase the map when you're done. Just tap it again and say 'mischief managed.' it'll wipe it clear," Fred waved off Harry's comment.

"See you in Hogsmeade, mate," the twins said together and walked towards the village. Harry put his cloak back on and went into the castle, making his way to the fourth floor. He finally arrived at the one-eyed statue. Harry, making sure no one was around, took out his wand, tapped the witch's hump, and muttered, "_Dissendium._" the hump opened. "Cool," he grinned then began following the long passageway. It seemed to take forever before the tunnel finally ended with a trapdoor on the ceiling. He opened it and when he was sure there was no one around, he climbed out and went up a flight of stairs.

_This is definitely Honeydukes, _Harry thought as he looked around the store. All the kinds of candy filled the store. He saw many Gryffindors in the store. Neville, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins, and many others. Harry carefully weaved through everyone in the candy store and went out into the street.

"Now to find Hermione and Ron. Where would they be?" Harry mumbled to himself. He walked down the street, avoiding people the best he could. He finally came to the end of the street where the Shrieking Shack stood. Ron and Hermione were standing at the fence, talking. Harry was going to go to his friends, but Malfoy and his friends walked up.

"Granger and Weasley. Thinking of moving in, are you? I'd say it's an upgrade. Probably the only place you can afford, isn't it, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered and started laughing with his friends.

"Go away, Malfoy. There's nothing for you and your friends here," Hermione said.

"I never asked, did I? Filthy mudbl…" A snowball hit Malfoy in the side of his head. "Who's there?" another snowball came flying and hit Malfoy's chest. "Crabbe. Goyle. Do something," he ordered.

"What? There's nothing here," Crabbe replied.

"They're right. Nothing's here," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I'll give you one guess at what's happening," Hermione smiled.

"Harry. The bugger," Ron grinned as the other three continued getting his with snowballs.

"I'm out of here!" Malfoy cried and ran back up the street, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"That was great," Ron and Hermione were laughing. "Harry, where are you? We know it's you." Suddenly, snow got shoved down the backs of Hermione and Ron's coats.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. Harry took the cloak off, laughing.

"I had to. Hi, guys," Harry laughed harder.

"Harry. That was not funny," Ron glared, but grinned and started laughing.

"Come on. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and defrost our backs," Hermione joked. The trio walked up the street and into the pub named the Three Broomsticks.

"I can't believe Fred and George never told me about the map," Ron shook his head.

"Harry, you have to hand this in. it could be dangerous. Give it to McGonagall or Dumbledore or even Lupin," Hermione told hi m.

"Are you crazy? I'm not handing it in. This is the best thing ever," Harry looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"Hey, look. It's McGonagall. And the Minister, Cornelius Fudge," Ron pointed at a couple of people who had just walked into the pub.

"Uh oh," Harry threw his Invisibility Cloak on.

"Black's getting closer. He's here for Harry Potter," Fudge said to the pub owner, Madam Rosmerta.

"Harry Potter? What could Black honestly want with the boy?" Rosmerta asked.

"Sshhh. Upstairs," Fudge hushed her and they went upstairs.

"Be right back," Harry said to his friends quietly.

"What? No. Harry, come back here. Harry," Hermione hissed at her invisible friend. Harry followed Fudge, McGonagall, and Rosmerta up the stairs and into a room.

"So, what connection does Black hold to Harry Potter?" Rosmerta wondered.

"When the Potters went into hiding, Black was the only one who knew where they were. He sold them to You-Know-Who. After that, he killed Peter Pettigrew and we only found a finger. Now, he's coming to finish off the Potters," Fudge explained.

"Oh my," Rosmerta sighed.

"It's worse," McGonagall stated and Rosmerta looked at her. "He's Harry Potter's godfather."

Harry's eyes grew wide.


	7. Chapter 7

"Albus, Harry is being abused at the Dursleys. Please, you have to get him out of there. Please, sir," Remus said to the headmaster. After running into Harry, he had gone straight to the headmaster's office. He couldn't help it. Even though he had promised not to tell, he knew he had to. He had to get Harry out of Privet Drive.

"Remus, I want nothing more than to believe you, but unless you have proof or Harry comes to me himself, I cannot do anything. I'm sorry," Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, please. Please, I can take him. You know I'd be great at raising him. Please, you have to get him out of Privet Drive."

"You know I believe very strongly that you would be great at raising Harry, but the law. I'm so sorry," Dumbledore apologized again. Remus stared at the older wizard. He could feel tears trying to fill up his eyes. What could he do?

"HE'S MY GODFATHER?" Harry burst into the office with Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Oh no," Remus mouthed.

"If I recall our conversation correctly, you never, not once, mentioned that Black was my godfather! The man that's supposed to be my guardian if anything happened to my parents!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Harry—" Remus started.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was, but I—"

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said and everyone looked at him. "It seems you are very angry with Professor Lupin but I must ask you to calm yourself. We obviously have a few matters to sort out. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, could you please go back to the village?" Dumbledore looked at them over his glasses. They nodded and left. "Please, sit."

"I'm fine. I'll stand," Harry declined. His arms were crossed and he was fuming. He was glaring deeply at the Defence professor who sat down.

"Very well. Now, the first problem to sort out is why you, Mr. Potter, came barging into my office yelling at Professor Lupin about Sirius Black. Explanations."

Harry looked at Remus who sighed and spoke. "Sir, a couple months ago, after the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, Harry had come to me with a favour to ask. He wanted me to teach him how to defend himself against the Dementors. They seemed to have taken a shine to Harry and he wanted to learn to defend himself. We ended up making a deal which involved me telling Harry how I know Sirius Black. To do that, I had to tell him that I had known his parents. It ended in Harry realizing why Black might be after him. I should have told Harry that Black is his godfather, but I didn't think he would want to hear that the killer that's supposedly after him is supposed to be his guardian since his parents are dead," Remus explained the whole thing. "I'm sorry, Harry. Like I said, I don't think it's something you would have wanted to hear."

"It would still be great to know that he holds an even stronger connection to me other than being the reason my parents are dead," Harry glared and Remus looked to the floor.

"I'm curious. What was the rest of this deal the two of you made?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus and Harry looked at each other again. Harry answered. "I had to tell Professor Lupin how I got my scars and what goes on during the summer holidays."

"Interesting deal. Harry, it's been brought to my attention that there are some problems with your current living situation."

"You told?" Harry yelled at Remus who cringed. "You swore you wouldn't tell! It was part of the deal! You lied…again!"

"Mr. Potter, calm yourself. Thank you. Now, I didn't know if I should believe it, but after that outburst, I'm gaining curiosity."

Remus looked at Dumbledore curiously. "Sir, what're you planning?"

"I'm checking to make sure your assumptions are correct, Professor Lupin."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"For one day, you will go back home. Only one day."

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"You will go on the first day of holidays," Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, is that a good idea?" Remus whispered.

"Harry, if what I've been told is true, then you will have to live somewhere else. Unfortunately, the Weasleys and Grangers are not choices. Where would you like to stay?" Remus looked at Harry.

"I have no where to stay."

"Well, we'll figure it out soon. You may go and tell Ron and Hermione everything. I don't think you can hear things through that door very well," Dumbledore smiled. Harry stood, opened the door, and his friends fell in the room. Harry rolled his eyes and left the office.

"Sir, what are you doing? I was thinking he begin to live with me in the summer. Not now, and how are you planning to get around the stupid Werewolf Law?" Remus said.

"Harry's obviously using concealing charms. Remus, you've been bugging me and bugging me about adopting Harry since he was four. Now, I'm trying to get him to you and you're doubting me."

"That's because right now Harry doesn't want to see me."

"I was planning on the summer as well. Much easier," Dumbledore's eye twinkled like usual.

"Thank you, sir. I hope Harry doesn't get hurt too bad," Remus sighed.

* * *

It was a week later and it was the first day of holidays. Harry was still very mad at Remus and was now mad at Dumbledore.

"Harry, come on. Time to go," Remus stated.

"Fine," Harry reluctantly followed Remus to the front doors where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ready, Harry?"

"Are you kidding? You're literally sending me to hell."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, sir," Remus debated.

"Let's go. We're going by Portkey," Dumbledore lead the way to the village where he pulled out a watch. "Grab on. Three…two…one," they began spinning through the air and when they stopped, Harry's feet crashed on the ground and he fell over.

"Number four, Privet Drive," Remus muttered.

"A.K.A., hell and death to me," Harry crossed his arms. They walked to the door and Dumbledore rang the doorbell. Vernon Dursley opened the door. "I'm so dead."

"Can I help you?" Vernon said, trying to hide the venom in his voice after seeing Harry.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Dursley, but your nephew, Harry Potter, must stay here until tomorrow morning," Dumbledore told the man. If it was possible, Vernon seemed to get even more mad. "I will come get him at eight a.m."

"Good luck, Harry," Remus whispered.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry growled. Remus sighed. It would be a while before Harry didn't want to murder him.

"We'll see you in the morning, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore turned and walked away. Remus sighed again and left, but before he Disapparated, he looked back. He frowned deeply when he watched Vernon take Harry by the back of the neck and drag him into the house.

"Sir, how…" Remus started but the headmaster stopped him.

"You're staying here."

"What?"

"You'll use the invisibility charm and stay at number four. Do whatever you can to make sure you learn everything that happens in that house. We have to know all the details if we want a chance of winning any trials. Any chance of getting charges put against them," Dumbledore told him.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow, Albus," Remus nodded. Dumbledore Disapparated and Remus went back to the house, putting the invisibility spell on himself. Suddenly he heard a crash and a scream inside the house. "Harry," he whispered and went into the house. He slowly walked through the extremely neat house, trying to find Harry. Remus gasped quietly when he saw Harry sitting on the kitchen floor. He had blood coming out the corner of his mouth and he was staring at his left forearm. A long knife had pierced right through his arm.

_Oh my God. Harry. You__'__ve been here for less than five minutes. _Remus looked to his left into the living room. Vernon was finishing off a glass of whiskey and was staring smugly at Harry.

"Better get that knife out, boy," Vernon sneered. Remus glared at Vernon then looked past the man at the other two people in the living room.

_That must be his Aunt Petunia and cousin, Dudley_, Remus guessed. They were just sitting on the sofa watching TV. They were completely ignoring Vernon and Harry.

"Don't blame me for being here! I don't want to be here! I'm being forced!" Harry said to Vernon. He looked back to the knife in his arm and wrapped his fingers around the handle. He held his breath and pulled out the knife. He screamed out in pain. Harry grabbed a nearby dishtowel and wrapped it around his upper arm, then he slowly stood up.

"Clean up this mess, boy," Vernon ordered and threw his empty wineglass at Harry, making it shatter. Vernon sat on the sofa with Petunia and Dudley.

"Harry. Your arm," Remus whispered to himself. There was blood dripping from Harry's wound. The dishcloth was drenched in fresh blood. Harry didn't seem to notice as he bent down and began cleaning.

Remus walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He passed the bathroom, a closet, Dudley's bedroom, and Vernon and Petunia's bedroom before he came to Harry's. He walked in, but not before taking notice of the many locks on the door and the kitty flap. "What kind of people are they? Beating on a thirteen year old boy for coming home. I need to call Albus," Remus pulled out his wand and called Dumbledore.

"Yes? How may I help you, Remus?" Dumbledore smiled.

"When I'm alone with Harry, can I take the charm off?"

"Yes, just be careful. How is it going?"

"Sir, it's horrible. We have to get Harry out of here."

"We will. Just keep watching Harry and I'll see you tomorrow morning," Dumbledore cut the call off.

"Okay. Harry will be all right. He'll never have to come back after today," Remus told himself.

_I__'__m going to tape the beatings and take pictures of the injuries_, he thought and conjured a digital camera. He turned it to 'video mode,' conjured a screen, and levitated the camera downstairs. He turned on the screen and could now see where he was leading the camera. He stopped the camera at the same spot he had been standing and waited. He pulled up a chair and watched the screen.

It wasn't long before Vernon stood and went to the kitchen. Remus got ready to hit the 'record' button on the screen. He immediately pressed the button when Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and threw him to the floor.

"May I ask why I'm getting hit, Uncle Vernon?" Harry stated.

"For coming back before you have to. Why are you here?" Vernon kicked Harry in the stomach.

"I told you I'm being forced to be here for today, and last I checked, I lived here…unfortunately," Harry replied, spitting out some blood. _That__'__s not good_,he thought, referring to the blood he was spitting out.

"Are you being smart with me?"

"Uh…no, Uncle Vernon. I wasn't. No!" Harry yelled as his uncle started beating him, continuing even when he was unconscious.

Remus recorded and watched the whole thing. When he saw Vernon walk away, he stopped recording and brought the camera back. While he was getting all he had recorded on a disk, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly made everything disappear. It ended up being Vernon bringing Harry to Harry's bedroom. He dropped Harry on the bed then left, locking all the locks.

"Oh my God. Harry, what have they done to you?" Remus muttered. When he was sure Vernon was gone, Remus brought the camera back, took pictures of Harry's injuries, and took off the invisibility charm. "You're getting out of here, Harry. Trust me."

Suddenly Harry began to wake up. "Perfect. Just what I needed," he growled and looked around his room. He spotted Remus and jumped, cringing in pain afterwards. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Dumbledore told me to stay and get as much evidence as possible to prove this is all true. I have a video and pictures of your injuries. Are you all right?" Remus asked. _What a stupid question. _

"I'm fine. This is normal," Harry moved onto his back.

"It's normal to have a kitchen knife go through your upper arm?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Harry smiled. "All right. I admit, that was a new addition. I'll be fine though."

"I highly doubt that. You're losing a lot of blood really fast.

"Maybe that's why I'm feeling light-headed. Can't you just heal me, Professor?" Harry stated.

Remus noticed Harry wasn't breathing normally. "Oh no. You might have internal bleeding and/or a punctured lung. I can't do much. I can't fix the lung or bleeding if there is any."

"Please, Professor," Harry breathed. He was very pale and his breathing was getting worse.

"Okay," Remus took out his wand and started healing what he could of the boy. Luckily, he was able to heal the wound from the knife and Harry stopped losing so much blood. Harry still could hardly breathe. "You need to go to the hospital. If I'm right, you can die if you stay here."

"But, Dumbledore…"

"Who cares? You have to get to a hospital. Come on, I'll take you," Remus replied. He helped Harry to get up and then started carrying him. "We need to Apparate. Damn it."

"Hogwarts or St. Mungo's?"

"St. Mungo's," Remus told the boy. "This is going to be uncomfortable," he warned and Disapparated. When they arrived at their destination, Remus ran into the hospital with Harry in his arms, almost unconscious again. He went to the front desk and spoke with the witch. "Excuse me. This boy needs help. I'm afraid he might have internal bleeding or a punctured lung."

"One moment, sir," the witch called for some Healers. "Are you a parent, guardian, or relative?" she asked.

"Umm…I'm…yes, I'm his guardian," Remus nodded.

"Ok, I'll need you to fill out this form for the boy, Mr…"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin," Remus told her.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin. We'll call you when Mr. Potter is ready."

"Thank you," Remus went to sit down and started filling out the form. He took out his wand as well and called Dumbledore.

"Hello, Remus," Dumbledore greeted.

"Albus, I'm at St. Mungo's. I had to bring Harry," Remus told him, writing something down.

"Remus, this was not part of the plan. You were not to heal or help him," Dumbledore replied.

"I had to. He may have internal bleeding or a punctured lung. Besides, I have pictures and a video. That must be more than enough proof," Remus stated.

"Bring Harry right back to Privet Drive when you're done at the hospital," Dumbledore said and disconnected the call.

"But, sir…sir!" Remus sighed and put his wand away. "Here," he gave the form to the witch and sat back down. After an hour and a half, Remus got called.

"Mr. Lupin, you may see Mr. Potter now. Down the hall, fifth door on your right."

"Thank you," Remus went to Harry's room. "Harry?" he whispered, walking in the door.

"Hi, Professor Lupin," Harry greeted.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Thanks for bringing me here, I guess."

"There's a problem. I have to bring you back to the Dursleys'. Dumbledore told me I have to," Remus sighed.

"Kind of figured. What time is it?"

"Five," Remus answered. "The Healers said you can leave in half an hour. You were lucky. You had neither internal bleeding or a punctured lung. A couple broken ribs though."

"You do know that since I have to go back, I'll just get the injuries again, if not worse," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I had to make sure you weren't dying," Remus shrugged. For the half an hour they had, they quietly chattered. Soon a Healer came into the room and told Harry he could go. "Come on. We have to go."

"Great," Harry groaned. "Are you still staying?"

"Yes," Remus nodded. They walked outside and Apparated back into Harry's room.

"How much you wanna bet that they noticed I was gone?"

"I'd rather not think about that," Remus grimaced.

"He's coming," Harry said and Remus made himself invisible as soon as Vernon burst into the room. _Uh oh_,Harry gulped and looked at where Remus had disappeared.

"So you think you can just leave whenever you want?" Vernon yelled and hit Harry across the face.

"I went for a walk," Harry lied.

"Liar!" Vernon punched him again, making Harry's nose bleed. Remus recorded this beating as well which lasted for an hour, and ended in Harry being unconscious again.

"Oh, Harry. I'm getting you away from here forever," Remus muttered and sat on Harry's bed. He carefully put Harry under the covers and went to explore the house.

Remus quietly walked downstairs and saw the family in the living room. He walked back but stopped when he saw a door on the wall. _The cupboard under the stairs. This was Harry__'__s room for ten years_? He thought and opened the door, kneeling to look in the cupboard. It was tiny. _How could they have put Harry in here for ten years_?

"Who's there?" Vernon thundered. Remus gasped and closed the door. "Potter," he growled and went upstairs.

"Oh no. Harry. Not again," Remus whispered but didn't go upstairs. Even when he heard a scream and a large THUMP up in Harry's room, he stayed at the cupboard under the stairs. Remus glared deeply at Vernon as he came back downstairs. His eyes grew wide when he saw some blood on Vernon's knuckles. He immediately ran to Harry. Harry was lying on the floor, unconscious, and blood coming out his mouth. "Oh my God."

"P…P…Pro…Professor?" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, I'm here. Hold on. I need to get you on the bed," Remus very carefully lifted Harry and placed him on the bed. "My God. This is what happens in the summer?"

Harry nodded. "Nine years. It was more before I was eleven because I didn't go to school yet."

"Harry, listen to me. You'll never have to come back here. This is the last time."

"I have no where to stay. This is my only home, if that's what you want to call this," Harry looked at the professor.

"I'm not leaning towards the word 'home.' What about living with me?"

"You? You wouldn't want me. I'd just take up your time, money, and space," Harry replied sadly.

"Harry, I've wanted to take you in for years," Remus told him.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"Will your uncle be coming in here anytime soon?" Remus asked.

"Not for a few hours to make sure I'm still here. Why?"

"I have to tell you something," Remus started and Harry looked at him, waiting. "As you know, I was best friends with your parents. When they died, I was destroyed. I mourned for years. When I finally came around, I went to Dumbledore. You were four years old. I asked Dumbledore to let me take you in. Up until you were eleven, all I did was come to Hogwarts and ask Dumbledore to let me take you in, maybe adopt you, but he wouldn't let me. He said you were safer here and…never mind," he said. He almost mentioned being a werewolf. He would do that later. "Anyways, since you couldn't live with me, I asked if I could come to Hogwarts to watch over you. Dumbledore agreed and gave me a spell to make me go invisible so I could wander the school without any students knowing. Only the staff knew about me being there. I watched over you and your friends. This is how I know all about you. I'm sorry I never told you before," Remus finished.

"You've been following me?" Remus nodded. "Is it weird that none of that bothers me?"

"A little," Remus smiled. "There's something else. This might bother you a bit more."

"I'm half-conscious, Professor. None of this will bug me until tomorrow, if it does."

"Okay. The other reason that I couldn't take you is that I'm…I'm…I'm a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah. A werewolf."

"That explains so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's why you like me so much, well, another reason anyways. Why you disappeared once a month. Look, Professor. I talked to Hermione about werewolves because I was curious. I know you're not a bad person or a dark wizard or anything. You just unfortunately got stuck with this curse," Harry explained.

"I think you're one the very first ones to say that before running away screaming."

"I'm not running anywhere," Harry smiled. Though he was acting fine, Remus knew Harry was in a lot of pain. "So, about this living situation."

"What about it?"

"Can I live with you if Dumbledore gets me out of here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Definitely. Of course," Remus agreed.

"Great. Thank you, Professor. For everything," Harry said, his eyes closing. He was exhausted.

"We'll talk more tomorrow when you're not on Death Row. Go to sleep. Rest," Remus stated softly. He watched as the teen drifted off to sleep then he put the invisibility charm back on in case Vernon came in. He, too, drifted off to sleep, sitting at the foot of Harry's bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm here for Harry," Dumbledore said the next morning.

"Potter!" Vernon yelled and Harry came limping down the stairs, Remus invisible behind him.

"Thank you, Mr. Dursley. Good day," Dumbledore walked away with Harry and Remus took the charm off.

"Don't do that," Harry said to Remus. He jumped when the professor suddenly appeared beside him.

"Oops," Remus grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Let's go. First we'll stop at the hospital wing," Dumbledore pulled out a book and they all held on. Remus caught Harry before he fell. They walked to the hospital wing and Dumbledore called for Madam Pomfrey. Remus and Dumbledore stayed in the wing for the hour that Harry was there.

"Mr. Potter may go. I even got rid of quite a few of the scars that he had," Pomfrey announced.

"Thank you, Poppy. To my office now," Dumbledore thanked the nurse and they walked up to the headmaster's office. "Please, sit, and we can work some things out."

"Professor Lupin. I choose to live with him," Harry said quickly as he sat down.

"Slow down. We'll get to that," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, where is the evidence, Remus?"

"Two videos and six pictures," Remus handed him an envelope that held the disks and pictures.

"Very good. I will go to the Ministry after the holidays and get charges pressed and trial dates. Now, I assume that you already know of Remus' lycanthropy and you don't care since you're so eager to live with him."

"Yeah. He told me everything last night," Harry nodded.

"Good, but because of his lycanthropy, there's a problem with you living with him. The Werewolf Law. It states that no werewolf shall possess a child."

"But, he…" Harry frowned.

"I know. I will go talk to Seth Laurie and Sirena Leiland about it. As you know, they have been trying for years to change the law," Dumbledore told them. He saw Harry's sadness. "We're going to get you out of Privet Drive and with Remus, Harry. Don't worry. Now, you should go to Ron and Hermione, and please don't tell them anything. We will when everything's finalized."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you, Professor Lupin. Bye," Harry smiled and left the room.

"Now you won't have to come to me every second day asking me to let you have Harry," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Albus. I'll see you after the holidays. The full moon is in five days so I'll be gone. Bye, sir," Remus also left.

* * *

"Harry! Hagrid wants us to go to his hut. He has something to tell us," Ron stated when Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Let's go," Harry replied and they walked out of the Tower and down the Grand Staircase.

"Where're you three off to?" Remus asked when they met of the fifth floor.

"We're going to Hagrid's. He has something to tell us," Hermione answered and she and Ron started walking again.

"Cloak, Harry," Remus stated.

"What? Come on."

"It's the middle of winter. It's cold. Cloak."

"We're not even living together yet and you're already being parental? Great," Harry crossed his arms.

"Come on. I'll walk with you."

"Harry. You coming?" Ron called.

"You two go on ahead. I'll catch up," Harry answered. "Fine. Let's go," he sighed and started back to Gryffindor Tower with Remus. "I can't believe you're already telling me how to dress."

Remus laughed. "And like you said, we don't even live together yet."

"Oh, perfect. Just perfect," Harry said sarcastically. "Okay. I have my cloak. Can I go now? My friends are waiting."

"Go. Be careful."

"I keep wondering when the day will come when no one tells me to be careful."

"Not today. Go on. Have fun, be careful," Remus chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes and ran down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm here. Let's go," Harry said when he got to his friends who were waiting at the doors. They went outside and ran down to Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid! It's us!" Ron called as he knocked.

"Come on in," Hagrid opened the door. "Glad yeh made it."

"What'd you want to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"It's 'bout the attack on Malfoy," Hagrid started.

"Did they fire you?" Harry wondered, worried.

"No, I still get ter teach. Buckbeak has been sentenced ter death," Hagrid told them.

"Oh no," Ron said.

"They can't!" Hermione cried.

"I'm so sorry, Hagrid," Harry said sadly.

"It's all right. It won't be 'till winter's over, but he's gonna be killed," Hagrid sighed.

"That's so unfair! Malfoy insulted him. It's Malfoy's fault," Hermione replied angrily.

"But this is Lucius Malfoy we're talkin' 'bout. He threatened the whole committee ter agree ter this," Hagrid shrugged. "Let's talk 'bout something' else. When's the next Quidditch match?"

"Second week of January. I still don't have a broom though and we're playing Slytherin," Harry informed.

"Oh yeah. You're Nimbus got destroyed. Sorry 'bout that, Harry," Hagrid said.

"It's all right. I don't know what I'm going to do though. If we don't win this match, we don't go to the final."

"You'll figure something out, mate," Ron put in. For another two hours, the trio chatted with Hagrid then went back to the school. While walking up to Gryffindor Tower, Harry brought up Sirius Black.

"Has there been any new news on Black?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't seen the paper today, but I don't think so," Hermione shook her head.

"Look at the crowd. How come no one's going into the Tower?" Harry wondered aloud.

"There's George. Maybe he knows. George! Over here. What's going on?" Ron called for his brother.

"The Fat Lady is gone. No one knows where she is. Someone went to get Dumbledore," George told them.

"That's horrible," Hermione frowned.

"Well, at least we don't have to hear her sing anymore," Ron joked.

"Ronald!" Hermione slapped him in the arm.

"Ow! Well…" Ron argued.

"Dumbledore's coming. There's Filch too. And Lupin and Snape and McGonagall," Harry cut in.

"Harry, were you three here when this happened?" Remus asked.

"No, we just got back from Hagrid's not five minutes ago," Harry responded.

"Good," Remus sighed in relief.

"Professor Dumbledore, look. It's the Fat Lady!" a student cried, pointing to a picture two staircases up. While everyone ran there, the trio stayed where they were with Remus.

"Oh my God," Ron gasped when the crowd had cleared enough for them to see the Fat Lady's frame. Three long cuts had been made. Had someone tried to get in who wasn't a Gryffindor…or a student?

"In the castle?"

"Sirius Black?"

"Oh no! Black's here?"

"Black's in the castle!"

The trio turned their attention back to the crowd when they heard the sudden chatter. "He's in the castle? How?" Hermione said, worried.

"Argus and Minerva, seal the castle. Severus and Remus, search the castle. Gryffindors to the Great Hall immediately," Dumbledore instructed and everyone started moving.

"I have to go. Stay together and with the rest of your house," Remus told the trio then left.

"You two have sure gotten close. Did we miss something?" Ron stated as they followed the Gryffindor house to the Great Hall.

"No, nothing," Harry smiled at their confused looks.

"We missed something," Hermione and Ron said together. They walked into the Hall. All the tables had disappeared and it was just an empty space now.

"You will be sleeping here tonight. The doors will be sealed. There will be a professor at each door, outside and in. We also have our Prefects helping. Lights out at ten," Dumbledore instructed and waved his wand. Sleeping bags appeared for the few Gryffindors that were there. There were about twenty who had remained at the castle for holidays.

"This is so scary. I can't believe he got into the school," Hermione said when the trio had chosen their spot to lay down.

"He's so close. What if we had been here when he attacked?" Harry wondered.

"I don't even want to think about it," Ron shuddered at the thought.

"Let's talk about something else," Hermione replied and the others agreed. "What's up with you and Lupin, Harry?" she grinned.

Harry groaned_. Anything but that. _"There's nothing going on. We're just friends."

"Did you notice how worried he was about you? About us, actually?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"So what? I'm sure all the professors were worried about me. They obviously know Black's after me. Then, being best friends with you two, they would worry about you because we're always together," Harry told them.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then back to Harry. "No," they said together, shaking their heads.

Harry sighed. "Can't say I didn't try," he shrugged and his friends laughed. They had an hour and a half before ten, and they sat comfortably, talking quietly like the other Gryffindors. Soon it was ten and everyone lay down to sleep, but the trio stayed awake. At around ten-fifteen, Snape and Remus came.

"The castle is empty, sir. Black is gone," Snape told Dumbledore as Remus walked around, checking on the students.

"I thought as much. I never thought he would just stay. I wonder how he got into the castle though."

"I've had a theory about Lupin, Professor," Snape said and the trio frowned.

"I highly doubt any professor helped Black enter, Severus."

"Should the students be sent home?" Remus spoke. The trio jumped. The professors were right beside them.

"It would be safe, but I don't see a strong necessity to send them home. If the danger increases, they will, indeed, be sent home."

"What about Harry?" Remus whispered.

"If the students must be sent home, you will just have to take Harry before the summer and before any finalized trials," Dumbledore answered.

Harry groaned silently. _Great. Thanks a lot, Dumbledore. _He looked to his friends who were staring at him curiously. _Damn it. _Soon after, Ron and Hermione fell asleep, Harry not far behind.

* * *

After a couple days, the Fat Lady returned and the Gryffindors got their tower back. The day after the Fat Lady's return was Christmas and Harry woke up to Ron shaking him.

"Ron…" Harry mumbled.

"Happy Christmas, mate! Get up!" Ron exclaimed and Harry jumped out of bed. At the foot of his bed was a small pile of gifts. "Let's open them."

"Definitely," Harry grinned. He and Ron sat on their beds and started opening the presents.

From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry got a jumper and some of Mrs. Weasley's pie. From Hermione, he got loads of Chocolate Frogs and treats for Hedwig. From Fred and George, he got lots more sweets.

"Look, it's a gift from Lupin," Ron pointed to one of Harry's last two gifts.

"Weird," Harry picked up the gift and unwrapped it. He opened a box and opened the card. "'Thought you might like a picture of your parents with Black and I before everything got 'messed up.' I loved your parents and I love you too. Happy Christmas, Harry'," Harry read the card.

_P.S. I__'__ll let you know about the trials and charges and all as soon as Dumbledore tells me. See you after the holidays. Full moon is in two days. Bye, Harry_, he read silently.

"Let's see the picture, mate," Ron said. Harry put aside some tissue paper and revealed a black and white picture. From left to right, it was Black, Harry's parents holding Harry as a baby, and Remus. Everyone was so happy, so oblivious to the disaster that was soon to come. Harry held it up for Ron to see. "Wow."

"I know. It's amazing," Harry smiled. "There's one more gift. There's no tag or card." The gift was a long box.

"Maybe inside," Ron shrugged. They ripped off the paper and opened the box.

"It's a broom!"

"It's a FIREBOLT!" Ron shouted. "It's the fastest broom in the world. I can't believe someone got you this."

"There's no card or anything. A Firebolt."

"Maybe McGonagall got it. She got your Nimbus 2000 for you."

"If she was going to get me a broom, it would be another Nimbus 2000, maybe a 2001. If I was a lucky, but not a Firebolt. Never," Harry dismissed the professor.

"Lupin. I bet you anything it's from Lupin."

"Ron, I want you to think very hard about that. Does he look like he can afford a Firebolt? Does he look like he can afford any broom?" Harry raised an eyebrow. _No offence, Professor_, he said in his head.

"Good point," Ron sighed. "Who would get you a broom? A Firebolt?"

"You got a Firebolt?" Hermione had appeared in the dorm. "From who?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. How many definitions of 'I don't know' are there?" Harry said. "There was no card or anything."

"What if it was sent to you by Black?" Hermione stated.

"Sirius Black? Great idea, Hermione, but he can't just walk into a store, buy a broom, and walk out happily," Ron replied.

"You should hand it in to McGonagall or Lupin, Harry. It may be jinxed or cursed or something," Hermione told him.

"Why don't you just hand in my Invisibility Cloak as well?" Harry crossed his arms. Hermione scowled.

"Hey, Harry. The night we had to sleep in the Great Hall, Lupin and Dumbledore were talking. Dumbledore said that if the students were sent home, Lupin would just have to take you earlier and before any trials. What was he talking about?" Ron asked and Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. What was that about?" Hermione said.

"Uh…umm…well…I can't say. Not yet anyways. Sorry, guys," Harry replied.

"Why? When can we know?" Ron responded.

"Because I don't know anything for sure and after the holidays. Maybe next week or the week after. I don't know for sure," Harry told them.

"But that's so long," Ron whined.

"Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

"He killed him! He killed him!" Harry heard Ron yell when he walked through the portrait door. It was about three days later. Harry was coming back from Remus' office and Dumbledore's. He was checking to see if his professor was back. When Remus couldn't be found, Harry asked Dumbledore when Remus would be back. The headmaster said two days at the latest. He also told Harry that he was going to the Ministry to get the charges and trials.

"I thought you two were done fighting?" Harry said as he sat down beside Hermione in the common room by the fire.

"I have no idea what's going on. He just started yelling," Hermione shrugged.

"He's gone because of your bloody cat!" Ron had finally come down from the boys' dorm.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry asked, opening a book on werewolves.

"Werewolves? Why are you so curious about werewolves all of a sudden?" Hermione frowned.

"Focus. Ron's gonna start yelling again."

"I'm talking about the fact that Scabbers is gone and there was blood on my sheets. Your stupid cat killed him!" Ron pointed at Hermione.

"He did not! Scabbers probably just ran away," Hermione glared at Ron. "Harry, I'm telling McGonagall about the Firebolt you got for Christmas," she added to Harry.

"What? Why?"

"Crookshanks did so kill him! Your stupid cat!" Ron continued to yell.

"He did not, you lost your rat," she said to Ron then turned to Harry. "Because it has to be checked out for any danger. You'll get it back."

"I can't believe you're making me give my broom away."

"You'll get it back, Harry. Stop complaining," Hermione answered.

"You need to get rid of that cat, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Just because you lost your rat, it doesn't entitle me to get rid of Crookshanks because of a false accusation that you believe to be true," Hermione said quickly and walked away.

"I didn't catch that," Ron turned to Harry.

"She said she doesn't have to get rid of her cat just because you think it killed your rat," Harry simplified Hermione's words.

"Where did she go?"

"Out."

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and ran out the portrait door. Harry sighed and went back to his book. Soon after, Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig appeared at the window and tapped on it, wanting to come in.

"Hedwig, what are you doing?" Harry said and opened the window. His owl flew in and landed on the arm of the chair he had been sitting in. She dropped the letter she held in her beak and it fell to the floor. "You couldn't have waited until I came to get it?" he put his owl and picked up the letter.

_Harry,_

_I wanted to let you know that I__'__m coming to Hogwarts today. It is earlier than I planned, but I need to be there when Dumbledore gets the charges and trials. I__'__ll see you around three._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry immediately got a quill and began writing a reply on the back.

_Professor Lupin,_

_You can__'__t come back today. It__'__s too early. You need to rest. You__'__ll hear everything when Dumbledore figures it all out. You__'__ll know before I do. Stay home for another day or so._

_Harry_

He gave Hedwig the letter and she flew off. Harry sat back down and started reading again. He also started thinking about everything. How long would it take for Dumbledore to get the charges and trials? Would they be able to convince the Ministry to let Harry live with Remus, despite the Werewolf Law? Would Seth and Sirena be any help in the matter? Just then Hedwig flew in again.

"That was fast. Does he like live next door to the school or something?"

_Harry,_

_Too late. I__'__m already here. Don__'__t worry, I__'__ll be fine._

_Remus_

_P.S. Call me Remus._

"No! You're supposed to rest after the full moon," Harry frowned.

"Does that mean I have to go back home? I just got here," Remus said. Harry turned and saw Remus leaning on the wall.

"You're supposed to rest at least two days after the full moon. You shouldn't be here," Harry told him.

"How do you know that? I haven't taught you about werewolves yet," Remus sat in the chair beside him.

Harry held up his book on werewolves. "A little on-the-side reading," he shrugged. Remus took the book, smiling at Harry. "I figured I should know things about werewolves if I'm more than likely going to be living with a werewolf."

"There's a large chance you won't be able to come with me."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said sadly. "Can silver really kill you?"

"It depends on how much silver there is. If there's just a little bit, I'll get very ill. If there's a lot, it can kill me, yes," Remus told him.

"Any…" Remus stopped him.

"There's absolutely no cure. There are people still searching for a cure, but it hasn't been found. I knew that question would pop up," the professor smiled.

"If I get to live with you, what will happen on full moons?"

"I have an attic that I lock myself in. It's perfectly safe. Though, the first few full moons I'll probably get you to stay somewhere else. I'll be paranoid about attacking you."

"Have you ever attacked anyone before?"

"Luckily, no, I haven't, and I hope I never do," Remus answered.

"How old were you when you were bitten?" Harry asked. He was curious about Remus' life. It was interesting.

"I was seven. I was bitten by the world famous werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. The Ministry's been after Greyback and his pack for years. You're very curious."

"This is interesting. I also thought we should know each other if we're going to be living together," Harry nodded. He knew he was a very curious person. It's why he and his friends always got buried in trouble, problems, clues, and investigations.

"Well, I get to ask you questions too."

"Okay. You know the last time we made a deal, it didn't end well," Harry grinned.

"True. Doesn't mean we can't try again. It's not as intense this time either."

"Good point," Harry nodded. "What's your question?"

"It's personal."

"How much more personal can we get?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Remus laughed.

"At the Dursleys, did they ever abuse you sexually?" Remus asked.

"No, never. It was always beatings and starving," Harry shook his head and Remus breathed in relief.

"I was hoping that the abuse I saw was the only kind. Thank God," Remus sighed.

"Yeah, never sexual abuse," Harry repeated. "Professor Lupin…"

"Please, call me Remus, Harry."

"Okay. Remus, what if I can't live with you?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know. I think Dumbledore will keep trying until they agree."


	9. Chapter 9

"Potter. I've been informed that you received an anonymous gift for Christmas. A Firebolt broomstick, is it?" McGonagall stopped Harry outside of Gryffindor Tower a couple days later.

_Hermione. _"Yes, Professor."

"Could you give it to me, please? We have to make sure it is perfectly safe to ride," she stated.

"Fine," Harry sighed and went to get his broom. "Here, Professor," he gave the broom to McGonagall and she walked away. Harry walked quickly to the Great Hall. "Hermione!" Harry yelled when he walked into the Hall.

"Yeah?"

"You told McGonagall about the Firebolt!" he said angrily.

"I told you I was going to."

"She stopped me just now at the Tower and she took it! Thanks a lot. Now I don't have a broom for Quidditch. The match is a week after spring starts which is in three weeks. We'll never get into the Quidditch Final," Harry flopped down at Gryffindor table beside Ron.

"Smooth, Hermione. First your cat eats Scabbers now you have Harry's broom taken away. Great moves," Ron said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but closed it, grabbed her bag, and stalked out of the Hall. "What's gotten into her?"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with you yelling at her? I wonder?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"I didn't exactly yell. I was just saying…"

"Well, you probably should have just kept your mouth shut."

"Shut up, Harry. When will you tell us about you, Lupin, Dumbledore, and trials?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I don't have any information," Harry shrugged. It was true. Even Remus didn't know anything. Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry two days earlier and they still didn't know anything.

"Just tell me the main points. You obviously know what this is about, just not the details," Ron continued to stare at Harry.

"Umm…well, you see…"

"Harry!" Harry whipped around when Remus called him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, definitely, Re…Professor," he jumped up and ran to the werewolf. "Thanks for that."

"For what?" Remus frowned.

"For calling me. Ron and Hermione won't leave me alone," Harry replied. "Where are we going?"

"Dumbledore wanted me to get you. He has to tell us something. What do they keep bugging you about?"

"When we had to sleep in the Great Hall, we overheard you and Dumbledore talking about if the students have to be sent home early, I would just have to go with you early and before any trials. They obviously don't know anything about this so they keep trying to get me to spill," Harry explained.

"That's what Dumbledore wants to talk to us about, so you might be able to tell your friends."

"Finally. Dumbledore went to the Ministry two days ago. I was wondering when he would tell us stuff," Harry answered as they stopped at the gargoyle.

"Acid pops," Remus said the password and the gargoyle moved to the side. They went up the stairs and the professor knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice came from inside and they entered the office.

"Hello, Albus."

"Hi, Professor," they greeted as they sat down.

"Hello. I assume Remus told you what I will be talking to you about," Dumbledore looked at Harry who nodded.

"As you know, I went to the Ministry a couple days ago and I got everything we need. Mr. Vernon Dursley is getting charged for extreme child abuse and neglect. He will be serving two and a half years in our wizard prison. Not Azkaban. There is another wizard prison," Dumbledore told them.

"Good. He deserves it. Harry, are you all right?" Remus said when he saw Harry had a sad look on his face.

"Fine, I guess. I don't know. I kind of feel bad that he's getting charged and sent to prison. I don't know."

"That's a normal feeling, Harry. Even though it was quite a horrible place for you, it was still your home. Before you came to Hogwarts, they were your only family whether they cared for you or not," Dumbledore smiled. Harry nodded. "Let's continue. We have three court hearings to attend. Our first one is in two days. It is to finalize the charges and imprisonment. The second is in two weeks for Remus taking Harry. The last is in three weeks and it involves the guardianship of Harry and also to convince the Ministry to make an exception in the Werewolf Law for you. Seth and Sirena will be with us at that hearing," he finished.

"That's great. Thank you, sir," Remus smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Professor," Harry nodded, also smiling.

"I'll see you in two days. Goodbye, Remus, Harry," Dumbledore stated and Remus and Harry left, making their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry, I know this is late, but I'm sorry I told Dumbledore about all of this when I swore not to," Remus said.

"Don't worry about it. I probably should have said something earlier. It would have saved a lot of time. You wouldn't have had to run to Dumbledore every day to bug him, and it would have saved me from a lot of pain," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, probably, but, like you said, it's not really easy to just tell someone. I had to tell you how I know Black just to find out."

"That was interesting. About Black, isn't it kind of weird how he's been in all these places and hasn't killed anyone? Isn't he a crazy murderer?" Harry pointed out.

"He is. Who knows? It's hard to say why a murderer acts the way he or she does," Remus shook his head.

"I should get down to the Great Hall. Dinner will be starting soon. I'll see you later, Professor," Harry walked off.

"Bye," Remus sighed and walked to his office.

_How am I supposed to tell Harry that I__'__m getting letters from Black? Harry finally trusts me completely and is going to be living with me hopefully. I can__'__t ruin that by saying a murderer is trying to make amends with me._

He didn't know what to do. Remus walked into his office and jumped when he saw an owl sitting on his desk. "Who are you from?" he muttered and went to get the owl's letter. He opened it and groaned. "Not again."

_Moony,_

_Please let me explain. Please. You have me all wrong. Let me tell you the truth, please. Please, give me a chance. You know I would never do that. Never. I could never do that._

_Padfoot_

_P.S. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack at midnight so I can explain. How__'__s Harry doing?_

Remus sighed again and threw the letter onto his desk. He had gotten at least ten other letters identical to this one. All asking for forgiveness and to meet in the Shrieking Shack. He shook his head. He couldn't go. It's Sirius Black!

"I can't go. Just like the other letters, I'm ignoring this one," he shoved the letter into a drawer holding the others. He then sat down and began grading essays from his sixth year Ravenclaws. All the while, he couldn't stop thinking of Sirius Black.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron during dinner.

"Probably helping her cat torture Scabbers or another helpless animal," Ron growled.

"Ron, it is possible that you lost Scabbers or he ran off," Harry told his friend.

"Then why was there blood on my sheets?" Ron stared at Harry.

"Maybe he bit himself or something. I don't know. I'm not psychic."

"Crookshanks killed him! Why are you siding with her?" Ron shouted and stalked off.

"I'm…but…Ron…I…" Harry turned back to his food when Ron disappeared around a corner. "Wow. I just cannot win with them at all."

"Harry!" Hermione called.

"Great," he mumbled and pushed his food away as Hermione sat across from him.

"What are you doing for the next two days?" she asked.

"Tomorrow nothing, the next day I don't know," Harry replied. "Why?"

"You're helping me."

"With what?"

"Buckbeak."

"Hermione, you need to tell your story, not bits and pieces, otherwise I'll never know what I'm apparently helping you with," Harry told her.

"So clueless," Hermione sighed and Harry rolled his eyes. "We might be able to stop them from killing Buckbeak."

"Yeah, by stealing him. Hermione, we can't…" she stopped him.

"And we won't. That's not what I was talking about. Look, I found all these books on hippogriffs and the charges that have been made. Oh, I grabbed a book on the Werewolf Law by accident. There are so many books in the library on that law. Anyways, we'll read these books and give the information we find to Hagrid. He'll bring it up at his next hearing and Buckbeak will live," Hermione explained and looked at Harry who was reading the book on the Werewolf Law. "Harry. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Save Buckbeak. Hearing Hagrid in the library. Got'cha. See you later. I have to go to the library," Harry left the Great Hall, the book on the Werewolf Law in his hands.

_Maybe I can help with the trial on the Werewolf Law_, Harry thought as he entered the library. He quietly walked by students and to the section that held the books about all the laws. He looked through them, trying to find every book he could on the Werewolf Law. After fifteen minutes, he carried the seven books he had found to a table and sat down. Harry opened the first book and began reading.

It wasn't until ten-thirty at night that Harry was finally spoken to by the strict librarian, Madam Pince. "The library is closing. Are you checking out any books?"

"Just these three, Madam Pince. Thank you. I'll be there in a minute," Harry handed her the three books he hadn't gotten to. As she walked away, Harry started putting the other books away. When he finished, he picked up the books he had checked out and left for Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry? That you?" Ron mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep, Ron. It's already almost eleven," Harry whispered as he slipped into his bed beside Ron.

"All right. See you tomorrow, mate," Ron said then his snores filled the dorm.

"See you," Harry smiled and took out his wand. As soon as he lit it, he saw the Marauder's Map on his end table. Neville and Seamus also woke up.

"What's that? Who's there?" Seamus muttered.

"_Nox_," Harry whispered and the light went out. He sighed in relief when the two boys fell back to sleep. Harry grabbed the Marauder's Map, his books, and went back down to the common room. He sat in a chair by the fire.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry tapped the map and everything appeared. He opened it so he could see if anyone was coming to the Tower. "Remus and Dumbledore are still up. They're in Dumbledore's office," Harry shrugged and opened a book. He started reading what the law stated for the fourth time.

_The Werewolf Law states that no wizard or witch that has lycanthropy may possess a child. If a werewolf has a child, it may be infected with the disease through genes. A werewolf may not adopt or gain guardianship of a child in any way. He or she may attack the child and infect it or possibly kill it._

_All werewolves must be registered. If you are a werewolf and you do not register and you are caught, you will face charges and perhaps three months in prison._

_A werewolf may not have any Ministry related jobs or jobs that have you deal with many people or children._

_i.e. Professor, Auror, Healer, etc._

"Stupid law," Harry grumbled. He took a quick glance at the map, then did a double-take.

_Peter Pettigrew _and _Sirius Black._

Pettigrew was walking towards the Charms classroom, while Black was heading towards the Defence class. Harry put his book on the chair, grabbed the map, and walked out of the Tower. It was dark, so he lit his wand and started walking to the Defence class. He finally arrived at the class and looked to the map. Black was inside the room and Snape was coming up behind him.

"Uh oh. _Nox_. Mischief managed," Harry waited in the darkness then suddenly it was bright. Harry turned and faced Snape.

"Out after hours. Five points from Gryffindor. What's that?" Snape said, referring to the map.

"Parchment. I came here to get some," Harry replied.

"For what?"

"Just something I'm doing. I need to do some writing," he lied.

"Let me see the parchment," Snape ordered.

"No."

"Give it to me," Snape snatched the map just as Remus appeared silently behind Harry. "Well, well. Hello, Lupin," Snape sneered.

Harry turned around and jumped when he saw Remus. "I told you to stop that," he whispered.

"Everything all right, Severus?" Remus asked.

"I caught Potter out after hours with this. Maybe you should take a look. He said it was regular parchment that he was using for something he was doing," Snape gave the map to Remus.

_Great. I__'__m in trouble, _Harry groaned internally.

"Very interesting. I will examine it and I will talk with Harry as well. Good night, Severus. Come on, Harry," Remus said and he and Harry went into the Defence class.

"Professor Lupin, I…" Harry started to explain.

"Harry, tell me the truth. How did you get this map?"

Harry frowned. "You know that's it's a map?"

"Harry. Where did you get this map?" Remus repeated.

"I got it on the day of the last Hogsmeade visit before the Christmas holidays. Fred and George Weasley gave it to me. I used it to sneak into the village," Harry told the professor. When he stopped, he realized he had told more than Remus had asked. "How did you…"

"You've had this for over two weeks and you didn't hand it in. I guess it never occurred to you that this may be a way for Black to get to you."

"No, sir," Harry looked to the floor.

"Go back to Gryffindor Tower and stay there. It's late. We'll finish talking tomorrow. I'll know of any detours," Remus started to the office.

"Professor…"

"It's Remus, Harry."

"Remus, I don't think the map is working correctly."

"Why do you say that?" Remus frowned.

"Because it showed Peter Pettigrew going into the Charms classroom. It also showed Sirius Black in this class," Harry told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive. Well, good night, Remus," Harry nodded then left the classroom.

"Good night, Harry," Remus said then walked up to his office.

_How could Peter Pettigrew be in the castle? Pettigrew__'__s dead. Sirius killed him. _"Black killed Pettigrew. Maybe the map _is _malfunctioning. It has been years since it was used, years before the Weasley twins got it," Remus muttered.

"Now you know you don't believe that," a voice said from the door.

Remus stood and pulled his wand. "What are you doing here, Black? What do you want?"

"The map is working fine, Moony. You know it never lies or malfunctions. Pettigrew's alive. I never killed him. I wanted to and I meant to, but I didn't," Black replied.

"Get out."

"Remus, please. You're the only one who can help me. Let me explain," Black pleaded.

"Tomorrow at midnight. The Shrieking Shack. You can explain then," Remus said.

"How do I know you're not going to give me to the Dementors?"

"You don't," Remus shook his head. Black sighed and left the Defence class, disappearing into the dark corridor. "Maybe it's time to hear his side."

* * *

"Why were you wandering around after hours?" Ron asked the next day.

"I already told you. The map showed Pettigrew at the Charms class, but that's impossible because Pettigrew's dead. The map also showed Black in the Defence class. I went to check it out and Snape caught me," Harry told the story to his friends for the fourth time. The Trio was sitting in the library with all the books Hermione had found, trying to find something to stop the execution of Buckbeak in March.

"Hand that map in, Harry. It's dangerous," Hermione ordered.

"Too late. Lupin took it last night. He knew it was a map even though I hadn't said anything. It was weird," Harry answered as he closed one book and opened another one.

"No kidding. That's scary actually," Ron nodded.

"So, are you two free tomorrow as well?" Hermione wondered.

"Unfortunately," Ron grumbled.

"No, I'm not," Harry answered.

"What's got you so busy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be gone for a bit. I'll be leaving at quarter to nine. I'll be back around eleven or twelve hopefully," Harry told them simply, still flipping through a book. "I won't be alone either. Lupin's coming. Same with Dumbledore."

"Harry, what's going on? You're not telling us something," Ron frowned.

Harry looked at his friends and sighed. "I'm going to the Ministry for a hearing or trial. Whatever you call it. The hearing is to finalize the charges being pressed on my uncle, along with his two and a half year prison sentence," Harry explained a small part.

"Why are you charging and imprisoning your uncle?" Ron asked.

"For…umm…for, uh…for child abuse against me," Harry said quietly.

"Abuse? Oh my God. Harry, how come you never said anything? What kind of abuse?" Hermione looked ready to cry.

"Come on. I'll show you. Let's clean up and go," Harry replied and began putting the books away. After a few minutes, the trio left the library and headed to the Defence class.

"Why are we at Lupin's classroom?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because he was at the house when I went on the first day of holidays. He taped everything for evidence and took pictures," Harry responded and walked up to the office. "Professor? Professor Lupin? Where is he?"

"In a fireplace right now," Remus said from the fireplace he was crawling out of. "What brings you three here?"

"Professor, do you have any of those tapes or pictures from Privet Drive?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, I do. What do you want it for?"

"Ron and Hermione know about the trial tomorrow and a bit about my previous summer holidays. They wanted to know what kind of abuse, so I thought I'd let them see," Harry shrugged.

"Yep, I have my copy right here," Remus opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a disk. A piece of parchment floated to the ground.

"What's that?" Harry picked up the paper.

"It's nothing. Nothing important," Remus tried to take the parchment back.

"It's a letter," Harry looked at it. "A letter from Sirius Black," the trio looked at Remus.

_Umm__…__help. Someone. Please. Now_, Remus thought, gulping.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're in touch with Black?" Harry stared at Remus.

"No, I'm not. He…"

"Then why do you have a letter from him asking to meet in the Shrieking Shack at midnight? How many letters are there?" Harry raised his voice.

"Around twelve, but I haven't answered any of them. I've been ignoring them," Remus attempted to explain.

"Are you the one who helped Black into the castle?" Harry asked.

"No, of course not! Harry, you have to believe me," Remus shook his head.

The trio looked at each other then Harry spoke. "I believe you. Tell me one thing though. How did you know that the parchment was a map? I never said anything. How did you know?"

Remus sat down, sighing. "I knew because I helped make it. I'm Moony."

The trio stared at him again. "You helped make it?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes."

"Why did you take the map and say it was dangerous and Black could be using it to find me?" Harry wondered.

"Because Black also helped make it. He's Padfoot. Your father, James, was Prongs and Pettigrew was Wormtail," Remus replied.

"Was he here last night?"

"Yeah, he was. He approached me when you left," Remus nodded.

"Why didn't he do anything? He's a murderer out to get me and he just let me go," Harry frowned.

"I don't know. Probably because I was there. If he attacked, I could have just as easily stunned him before he could do anything to you," Remus guessed. "Do you still want those pictures and videos?"

"Yeah. Ron and Hermione need to see them," Harry and his friends nodded. Remus waved his wand and a screen appeared with a muggle-looking DVD player. He put in one of the DVDs and hit play, handing the photos to Ron at the same time. After about two hours of Hermione squeaking in horror and Ron gasping, both videos were done and everything disappeared.

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Help. Guys, can't breathe. Help," Harry gasped for air. Remus and Ron laughed. When Hermione finally let go, she slapped Harry across the face. "OW! Hermione! What was that for?" Harry glared.

"That was for not saying anything earlier. You should have said something, especially to Dumbledore. He would have gotten you out of there so fast," Hermione scolded.

"That's a question," Ron started.

_Don__'__t ask where I__'__ll be living. Please don__'__t ask. Please_, Harry begged silently.

"Where will you be living now? You obviously can't stay at Privet Drive. Where's Dumbledore sending you?" Ron finished his question.

_Stupid Ron. He had to ask_, Harry sighed.

"Well, I'll…I'll, umm…I'm going to be living with…umm…Proessor 'upin," Harry mumbled the name and saw Remus smirk.

"Who're you gonna be living with?" Hermione asked.

"I said I'll be living with…umm…Pro…Professor Lupin," Harry finally told them.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione repeated.

"As in our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?" Ron clarified.

"Last I checked, yeah. This Professor Lupin," Harry pointed at Remus.

"That was unexpected," Ron blinked. "Won't that be sort of weird?"

"Why would it be?" Harry asked.

"Well, professor and student. You just met this year," Ron told them.

"But it seems like we've known each other for years," Remus grinned.

"Cliché," Hermione stated, laughing.

"I think it'll be fine. It doesn't sound weird to us at all," Harry shrugged. Remus shook his head. "Besides, with the Defence position being like cursed, he'll probably be gone by the end of the year," he added.

"Thanks, Harry," Remus said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"You three should get going," Remus replied.

"Why?"

"To continue reading every book in the library to try help keep Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, alive," Remus grinned as he put the photos and videos away.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Neville Longbottom. He walked by you three who were buried in books, all bearing names relating to hippogriffs and the charges that have been made. I bumped into him and asked where Harry was. He said in the library with Ron and Hermione looking at hippogriff books," Remus explained.

"That just sounds creepy," Ron frowned.

"Well, you might as well keep looking. I'll see you three later. Harry, could you stay for a minute?"

"Yeah. I'll meet up with you two in the library. What's up?"

"You ready for the hearing tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"As I'll ever be, I guess," the teen shrugged.

Remus smiled. "Everything should go fine."

"Hope so."

"Anyways, what I wanted to ask was a couple different things. One is, have you found any glitches in the Werewolf Law that will help us?"

"How do you know these things? It's seriously scary," Harry crossed his arms.

"I found a book on the Werewolf Law outside my classroom. I'm guessing you dropped it without noticing when you left the library at ten-thirty. It had a note in it from a Defence class. It was between you and Ron," Remus told him.

"Oh," Harry took the book Remus was holding out to him. "Anyways, I didn't find anything. That law takes everything away from you."

"Yes, it does," Remus nodded sadly.

"How did you get a job here though? It completely violates the law. Professor is the first example of a job werewolves _can__'__t_have."

"Dumbledore. He's also the one who let me attend school here. You're also probably another reason," Remus replied.

"It said that werewolves can't have children because the lycanthropy can be transferred through genes," Harry began.

"It's not true. You can only become a werewolf if you're bitten. And only when it's the full moon and the person has transformed. Lycanthropy can't be transferred through genes," Remus shook his head.

"They should really look into that more," Harry said. "What else did you want to talk about?"

"I heard you got a broomstick for Christmas but anonymously," Harry raised an eyebrow at his professor. "That shouldn't surprise you as much. All the professors talk, well, except Severus. I met up with McGonagall and she told me everything."

"Yeah. A Firebolt! I had a Firebolt, then Hermione went and told McGonagall about it, saying Black could have sent it. That's impossible because he can't walk in a store, buy a Firebolt, and walk out. I don't know who sent it. Ron said you probably did."

"If I had that kind of money, my robes wouldn't look fifty years old. I also wouldn't be living in my childhood one-bedroom cottage," Remus grinned.

"One bedroom?" Harry repeated and Remus nodded. "How will that work?"

"I'm fixing it up. I'm making it bigger. It won't be much of a cottage anymore. It'll be a house," Remus answered.

"What are you doing to it?"

"I'm making it two floors with an attic and basement. So three floors actually, or four. Whatever. Putting two more bedrooms. A guest room. A drawing room. A dining room by the kitchen which I'm making bigger with the living room, and library. One more bathroom," Remus explained the refurnishing he would be making.

"Wow. That must be one small be one small cottage to need all that."

"One bedroom, one bathroom, attic, living room, kitchen, and a tiny library," the lycan described the cottage.

"And that housed you and your parents? How did you work?" Harry frowned.

"Actually, it was just my father and I in the cottage. My mother died in a car accident when I was fifteen. My father, who died of a heart attack when I was twenty, made the attic his room. I never understood why he got a place with one bedroom. During full moons at home, he locked me in a shed at least sixty-five yards from the cottage," Remus told the boy.

"I'm sorry about your parents and being locked in a shed," Harry responded.

"It's all right. I only cared when my mother died, not my father. He hardly cared for me, especially when I got bitten. He resented me. He constantly told me how he hated me and wished I had never been born. He always said he had never wanted kids. He was a muggle too, by the way. A drunk actually," Remus shrugged it off.

"Kind of sounds like Uncle Vernon. He's sort of a drunk. every time he used a knife, he was drunk. He got us into a car accident when I was eleven. He picked me up from King's cross after school ended. He was really drunk. He was speeding and we ran a red light. We were hit on the side by a truck. Not a transport, a regular truck. I got a couple broken ribs, a broken arm, and I was badly cut from the glass. I had glass in my leg. My uncle had a few cuts and a sprained wrist. Nothing major. The driver of the truck, on the other hand, died instantly. So did his six year old daughter and eight year old son. His wife survived but had severe injuries. Uncle Vernon left the crash and called a cab home. He never got charged for anything even though it was all his fault. When I went home a couple days after, he blamed me. He hit me a bit then locked me in my room, well, the cupboard under the stairs. He didn't let me out for almost a week. No food. Nothing," Harry told the story.

"Oh my. That's horrible. Is that the only accident you've been in with him?"

"No. I've been in two with him, one with my Aunt Petunia, and I've had two incidents with Dudley," Harry shook his head. "Do you want me to tell the stories?"

"If you want. I've got time," Remus smiled.

"Which one first?"

"How about the beginning? The other one with your uncle, then your aunt, then Dudley."

"All right," Harry dove into the story. "I was seven, I think, and Uncle Vernon had brought me into town for some reason. No idea why. Well, as usual, he was mad at me and we were slowly gaining speed. He was busy yelling at me and wasn't watching the road. It was winter, by the way. It was snowing heavily and the roads were pretty much laced in ice. So, we started sliding and he slammed on the breaks, but it just made everything worse. We were spinning. We only stopped when we crashed into a car head-on. Once again, I got the severe injuries and he hardly had a scratch. This time the seatbelt crushed my chest. I almost died and my uncle didn't do anything. He went home after he got looked over. I was still in the car as they looked him over. It's because they took so long to get to me that I almost died. I ended up bleeding internally and one of my lungs almost collapsed. They were ready to announce me as dead when we got to the hospital, but somehow my heart started beating again and I started breathing. I was kept in the hospital for five days," Harry finished.

"What about the other car?"

"A teen driver. One who just got her full license, I'm guessing. She lived, but had a bit of a memory loss problem," Harry answered.

"I'm guessing you've gone through a lot of cars?" Remus guessed.

"Yeah. About four or five, I think," Harry nodded.

"So, what about the one with your aunt?"

"I was five, I think. Spring time and she had to bring me grocery shopping because she couldn't get a babysitter. As we were heading home, she was fixing her make-up and lost control. We swerved off the road, bringing an SUV with us. My worst injury from that was a really deep gash above my right eye. Aunt Petunia had a broken leg, so she couldn't just up and leave. She actually checked up on me in the hospital. The people from the SUV survived, except one. There were five people. Husband, wife, twin ten year old boys, and a fifteen year old girl. She was killed, just not instantly. They got her to the hospital, but after two hours, she was declared dead. That one wasn't as bad."

"I still can't believe your uncle just left. At least your aunt stayed."

"Because she had to. Broken leg. Otherwise, she might have left. She might have stayed. Dunno," Harry pointed out. "All my injuries healed. All broken bones healed properly."

"Because you're a wizard. When you're a wizard, injuries have a better chance of healing fully and properly," Remus nodded.

"I'm pretty scared every time I'm in a car with them."

"I'll bet. What about these incidents with Dudley?" Remus asked.

"Both times are pretty much the same. First time I was eleven, second time was last year when I was twelve. He was pushing me around outside while I was trying to do some chores. Eventually, we started fighting and he threw me to the ground. Except, I wasn't on the lawn, I was on the road. When he threw me down, my leg broke so I couldn't move. There was a van or truck coming and I knew that by the time the driver saw me, it would be too late. Dudley just walked back to the house. I got pulled off the road by our neighbour, Mrs. Figg and just in time. Both times she got me. She brought me to her house and fixed my leg," Harry finished.

"I don't know if you can even call them humans. That's all so horrible," Remus frowned deeply.

"Doesn't matter. It was long time ago."

"Harry, that was one to two years ago. Last year."

"Okay, not so long ago, but I am fine. I survived everything."

"Barely."

"Thanks, Remus."

"Sorry."

"I should get going. I need to help Ron and Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor. Sorry…Remus. Bye," Harry stood and headed out.

"Bye. Get up around eight-thirty. I'll come get you. Make sure you're awake," Remus stated.

"Okay. See you," he left. Harry walked into the library and to Ron and Hermione who had resumed their previous seats.

"How come you never told us? We would have helped. We would have been there for you," Hermione immediately asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's just not easy to talk about. What would you do or say if we were eating dinner and I said, 'my uncle beats on me every day of the summer and continues even when I'm unconscious'?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a book.

"But still. Harry, it's been, what, four years that this has been going on?" Ron replied.

"Actually, it's nine years. Since I was four," Harry corrected quietly.

Ron and Hermione stared at him. "I have a right to slap you again, Harry Potter," Hermione growled and Harry gulped. For about two hours, the trio sat quietly in the library, reading. Harry's life with the Dursleys didn't come up again.

* * *

Remus cast the invisibility charm on himself and left the castle. He walked across the dark grounds with his wand to the Whomping Willow. "_Immobulus_," he said and the tree stopped flailing. He ducked into the trunk and followed a passage. When he went through the trapdoor at the end, he found himself in the too familiar rundown Shrieking Shack.

The Shrieking Shack, so named for the cries, shrieks, and yells of pain that came from inside, was said to be one of the most haunted buildings in Britain. However, the Shack had never been close to being haunted. The shrieks and cries had been made by Remus on the full moons when he transformed.

Remus went up a flight of stairs slowly and quietly. When he got to the second floor, he went to the end of the hall and entered the last room. He looked around and locked his gaze on the big, black dog sitting on an old bed, staring back at him. Remus pointed his wand at the dog who changed into Sirius Black.

"Hi, Remus," Black said.

"I'm here to hear you explain. Now, explain."

"Pettigrew's alive and he's the one who betrayed James and Lily. I switched Secret Keepers. It was me then I gave it to Pettigrew. I knew Voldemort would come after me, not Pettigrew, but for some reason he did. Instead of me, Voldemort chased down Pettigrew who told where James and Lily were staying. When I realized what he had done, I went after him and cornered him in a street. I meant to kill him, but he cast a spell quicker. When he cast the spell, it killed the muggles. He cut off his finger and changed into a rat. He framed me," Black explained.

Remus stayed quiet and continued staring at Black. "I don't believe you. If you changed the Secret Keeper, James would have told me."

"We didn't tell you because we thought you were the spy," Black answered.

"I don't believe you. You killed Pettigrew. You betrayed James and Lily, leaving Harry with an abusive family. You destroyed mine and Harry's lives. Goodbye," Remus left the Shack with Black staring after him sadly.

* * *

Harry shot up in his bed from his nightmare of the car accident involving the truck when his uncle was drunk. Harry looked at his bedside clock. _One-twenty. _He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

_I__'__m going to see Remus_, Harry thought and put his shoes on, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak. Remus had told Harry that if ever he couldn't sleep or had a nightmare, he could go to the Defence class and be with Remus.

He quietly left Gryffindor Tower and made his way to Remus' office. "Remus? Remus, are you here? I know it's late…er, early…er, I dunno. Hello?" Harry said quietly as he entered the room and took off the cloak. He walked to the office and saw it, too, was empty. "Where is he?" he muttered. Harry was about to leave when a familiar object on the desk caught his eye. "The map. Maybe I can find Remus," Harry turned the map so it wasn't upside down. He scanned the parchment and his eyes landed on two dots.

_Remus Lupin _and _Sirius Black._

_What_? Harry frowned. He threw the cloak back on and made his way outside. He shivered as the cold air hit his skin and walked through the snow. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the darkness. Finally he saw two figures and could sort of hear them arguing. He took the cloak off.

"Remus, please. I'm telling the truth."

"Well, I don't believe you! I believe you betrayed James and Lily! I believe you're after Harry and I will not let you near him! I should call the Ministry, Dumbledore, and the Dementors, but I won't. if I do, I'll lose my job. Leave Harry alone, that's all I ask," Remus replied and began walking back to the school. "Harry! What are you doing out here?"

"Uh oh."

"Harry, it's one-thirty in the morning! Come with me!" Remus said angrily and Harry followed him. Harry glanced back, but Black was gone. When they got into Remus' classroom, the professor turned on Harry who immediately stopped.

"Professor, I…"

"What are you doing outside after hours? You know Black is after you! How could you be so irresponsible?" Remus shouted.

Harry cringed and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry, sir. I was looking for you and I saw you on the map with Black. I went to see you, make sure you were all right."

"I'm an adult, Harry! I can take care of myself! You can't just walk around outside with Black right there! What if I hadn't been there? He could have killed you!" Remus yelled.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry mumbled. He could feel tears in his eyes.

"Go back to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow. Don't you ever go outside after hours again. Ever. Do you understand me?" Remus ordered. Harry nodded, not meeting Remus' gaze. "Go," Harry left the classroom and went to Gryffindor Tower.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's go, Harry," Remus said the next day.

"Coming," Harry sighed. Remus was still really mad at him for the previous night. "How are we getting to the Ministry?"

"We're driving. Dumbledore is Apparating over early," Remus stated simply. Harry nodded and followed the professor. They Apparated to King's Cross and settled into a car Remus had rented.

"How long is the drive?"

"An hour and a half," Remus replied as he started driving.

_Great_, Harry groaned silently. For the first half an hour, it was silent, neither wizard talking. When they stopped at a red light, Harry turned to Remus. "I'm really sorry, Professor. I know I shouldn't have gone outside. I was worried about you though. Sorry, sir," Harry apologized. Just as he finished, they started moving again.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I overreacted."

"I deserved it."

"In a way, yes, but I still overreacted. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I got scared," Remus nodded.

"Sorry, sir. I should have thought of the dangers," Harry answered.

"I noticed that when you think I'm mad, you don't call me by my first name. Why's that?" Remus wondered.

"I get sort of scared when people yell at me. I figure I should show some respect when you're mad. If you say I can call you by you're first name, I know it's all right. I just don't want you to be mad at me, so I want to see if I still have the privilege of calling you Remus," Harry explained.

"I remember the way you looked last night. You looked terrified. You also kept raising your arms a bit. How come?"

"Normally it's my uncle yelling. So, when he yells, I get hit…" Harry trailed off.

"You thought I was going to hit you," Remus finished.

"Yeah," Harry looked out his window.

"I would never hit you, Harry. Trust me on that. I'll never hit you," Remus glanced at Harry softly.

"Maybe I shouldn't live with you."

"Why not?"

"I'll probably just screw up again and make you mad like last night. If I do, you won't want to keep me. Maybe I should just stay in Privet Drive," Harry sighed.

"Harry, you're never going back to Privet Drive. I'll admit, I was very mad last night, but if I ever got mad at you like that again, I wouldn't want you to leave. I want you to live with me. I always will. Just because I got angry, it doesn't mean I don't want to take you. You're a kid, Harry. You're supposed to mess up. You can't be perfect," Remus told him.

"You still want me to live with you?"

"Definitely. That won't ever change," Remus smiled.

"Thanks, Remus. Are we almost there?"

"About twenty minutes. Why did you want to find me last night?"

"I had a nightmare. Couldn't sleep," Harry said shortly.

"About what?"

"The car accident when I was eleven. The one where Uncle Vernon was drunk. Ran a red light," Harry replied.

"Oh yeah. One of the horrible stories," Remus frowned. "Here we are," he parked the car.

"It's an abandoned warehouse," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Ministry is underground. Sort of like Diagon Alley. Come on," Remus said and they walked to the warehouse. They walked in and down a hall, into a room. Remus tapped on the wall which sunk into the floor, and a staircase appeared, leading underground.

"Scary," Harry muttered. Remus grinned and led the way. It was a long, spiral set of stairs that ended with a door. When Harry reached the bottom with Remus, they went through the door and were suddenly in a building.

"The Ministry of Magic," Remus announced.

"We got here from an old warehouse?" Remus nodded. "Weird."

"Let's go. We have fifteen minutes. We're up two floors," Remus walked to an elevator with Harry and pressed a button. The elevator took off and in a few minutes, it was their stop.

"Now where?"

"This way. Room two forty-seven. Down that corridor, third door on the left," Remus answered and they continued walking.

"Finally," Harry sighed. Remus rolled his eyes as he opened the door for the teen. They walked in and immediately met up with Dumbledore.

"Hello, Albus."

"Hi, Professor."

"Good morning. Now, Vernon Dursley is already here. They have him on the opposite side of the room with the rest of his family. Hopefully he doesn't spot Harry," Dumbledore responded.

"Why?" Remus asked but the headmaster walked away. "Thanks for the help."

"The hearing will begin in three minutes," Fudge announced. Everyone sat down and the hearing began. "December twenty-ninth. Case of charges and imprisonment of Mr. Vernon Dursley. Witnesses or defendants or Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore. Let's begin," Fudge stated. "Mr. Dursley, you are Harry Potter's uncle, correct?"

"Yes."

"When his parents died when he was one, he was sent to live with you."

"Yes."

"It has been brought to the attention of the committee that Mr. Potter is living in an inhospitable environment in number four, Privet Drive. In other words, we have been informed that there has been child abuse within your home involving Mr. Potter," Fudge stated.

"That's a lie! There is not and has never been any abuse against that boy!" Vernon shouted.

"Albus Dumbledore. You've said you have proof of this abuse. Please present it," Fudge addressed Dumbledore. The headmaster stood and walked forward.

"When we…" Fudge stopped him.

"Who's 'we'?" he asked.

"Remus Lupin and myself."

"Ah, yes. The werewolf," Fudge nodded.

Harry glared at the Minister. Harry and Remus noticed that Dumbledore was also glaring. "Minister, I really don't see how it was necessary to announce that Remus has lycanthropy," Dumbledore said.

"Can we get on with this, Dumbledore?" Fudge sighed.

"Of course, Minister," Dumbledore replied. "When Remus and I began to suspect Harry was being mistreated, I wanted to make sure our assumptions were correct. To do this, I sent Harry back to his uncle's for one day…" Fudge cut him off again.

"Dumbledore, you realize that just by sending the boy back for one day proves nothing?" Fudge pointed out.

"I realize that, Cornelius, but I wasn't finished."

"Continue, Dumbledore," Fudge sighed again.

"Thank you. As I said, I sent Harry back to his uncle's for one day. I also had Remus stay at Privet Drive to witness the abuse. He got two videos and pictures. Let's start with the videos," Dumbledore conjured a TV and DVD player and put in one of the videos. It wasn't until an hour and forty minutes had passed that they finally finished with the evidence.

"They obviously forged everything!" Vernon shouted.

"Mr. Dursley, I can tell you right now that everything we have observed is real. Not forged," Fudge said sternly. "Harry Potter. I would like to ask you some questions about the abuse."

"Okay."

"Has there ever been any sexual abuse?" Fudge began.

Harry hesitated. Should he tell the truth? Lie? Which would make the most difference? Which would be better for the situation? Finally, he answered. "No. Never."

"Only what we saw?"

"Yes."

"How long has your uncle been treating you this way?"

"Since I was four or five."

"Have they ever starved you?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Most of the time only a few days. Sometimes a week. The longest was two and a half weeks."

"Liar!" Vernon yelled, jumping up.

"Mr. Dursley, sit down and be quiet!" Fudge stated loudly. "Do you know why your uncle hit you?"

"Half the time I had no idea. Other times it's because I made the food wrong, didn't do the chores properly, didn't finish a chore, or didn't finish the chores before a specific time."

"How come this is only being addressed now when it's been happening for nine years?"

"Because I never told anyone until now."

"Why? If you knew it could help you, why not tell?"

"Because it's not easy to talk about. It's not exactly a conversation you have during dinner with your friends."

"If you had to choose where to live, where would you choose?"

"With Professor Lupin," Harry answered immediately.

"Very well. That's all. Thank you, Mr. Potter," Fudge nodded then looked at Vernon. "Mr. Dursley, under certain circumstances, I have no choice but to remove Mr. Potter from your care. You will also be charged with child abuse and spend two and a half years in our wizard prison. Case dismissed. Goodbye," Fudge stood and left the room.

"POTTER!" Vernon yelled. Remus and Harry turned to see Vernon struggling against the Aurors. Remus stood in front of Harry protectively. Dumbledore had followed Fudge to confirm the next court date.

"Uh oh," Harry muttered. His eyes grew wide as his uncle broke free of the Aurors, pushed past Remus, and ran to Harry, punching him in the face.

"Harry! Get that man out of here and away from Harry!" Remus shouted and knelt by Harry who had fallen on the floor. "Harry? Are you okay?" Remus' voice softened.

"I think so, yeah," Harry answered as he slowly sat up. There was already a bruise forming on Harry's cheek.

"Let's see. Are you sure?" Remus asked, examining the bruising cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sure. No broken bones. No blood. No screaming. It's fine," Harry smiled.

Remus smiled too and helped Harry stand. "Well, he has two and a half years in prison. He'll never come near you again."

"Thank you," Harry smiled at Remus. He was so glad that Remus was helping out. Helping make everything better.

"No problem," Remus nodded his head in acknowledgement of Harry's appreciation. "Come on. Let's get back to Hogwarts."

"Kay," they left the Ministry and sat in the car again. They started the long drive to King's Cross. "When's the next court date?"

"January sixteenth. A couple weeks," Remus replied.

"Christmas break seems to be just dragging by. There's four more days," Harry sighed.

"Would you rather be in class?" Remus smirked.

"Sort of. I wouldn't mind having something to do other than listening to Hermione and Ron fight. Ron's convinced Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, ate his rat, Scabbers. Hermione says the rat ran away. I sort of agree with her," Harry responded.

"Maybe Hagrid's seen him," Remus shrugged.

"Maybe. We'll go later." The rest of the drive was quite quiet. Neither wizard really spoke. Harry was exhausted and kept falling in and out of sleep.

"Harry, wake up. We're at King's Cross," Remus said an hour later. Harry had completely fallen asleep. "Harry. We have to go."

"Okay," Harry muttered and stepped out of the car.

"Do you want to take the Hogwarts Express instead? It's bringing kids home from holidays. You can sleep on the train," Remus suggested.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and they walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, appearing on platform nine and three-quarters.

"Find a compartment. I need to talk to the driver. I'll just be a minute," Remus told Harry when they got on the train. The teen nodded and went to look for an empty compartment. When he finally found one, he sat down and closed his eyes."

"Hey, Potter," a familiar voice sneered.

_Damn. He has to be everywhere, doesn__'__t he_? Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at the door to see Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come see you and see how your holidays were."

"How did you know I would be on the train? I stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm going back to school."

"But you stayed at school for the holidays."

"Lay off, Malfoy. It's none of your business."

"Where were you, Potter? You obviously weren't at the school."

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"Why? Why does it matter?" Harry raised his voice.

"What's going on here?" Remus appeared behind Malfoy.

"Oh, hello, Professor. Everything's fine. I was just leaving. See you at school," Malfoy glared at Harry then disappeared.

"I hate him."

"You don't try very hard to hide the feeling either. What was that about?" Remus said as he sat opposite Harry.

"Just asking why I was on the train, where I had gone over break. Normal interrogations," Harry shrugged and yawned.

"Go to sleep. You're exhausted," Remus told Harry who nodded and closed his eyes again, putting his feet up. He immediately fell asleep. When Harry was asleep, Remus took out a book and began reading. Every once in a while, Harry shifted or muttered something, but never woke. After about an hour, Remus went to find the lady with the trolley of sweets. He bought a few things for Harry and himself. When he got back to the compartment, he realized Harry was awake. "Hey."

"Hi, Remus," Harry sat up straight. Remus thought Harry still looked very tired. "Are we almost there?"

"Couple more hours. Still have a bit of a trip. Here. Eat," Remus answered and handed the teen some of the sweets.

"Remus, I know we already talked about this a bit, but are you the one who got me the Firebolt?" Harry asked.

"No. I did not get you the Firebolt. Like I said, there's no way I could have afforded it," Remus shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Do you have any idea who might've sent it?"

"The only ones I can think of are Dumbledore and McGonagall, but McGonagall obviously didn't know of it until Hermione told her," Remus shrugged.

"Yeah. Doesn't matter, I guess. I won't be getting it back," Harry sighed.

"I'm sure you will," Remus smiled.

"Doubt it. They think Black sent it. It's gone."

"You're being dramatic. Watch, you'll get it back."

"I am not being dramatic," Harry crossed his arms. Remus grinned.

"Of course not," the professor laughed. After about another hour, Remus convinced Harry to try sleep again. The thirteen year old quickly fell asleep and didn't wake up until they were only minutes away from Hogwarts.

"What time is it?" Harry asked when he woke.

"Five-thirty. Dinner's in half an hour."

"Great. I wonder if Ron and Hermione found anything to help Buckbeak?" Harry stood with Remus as the train pulled to a stop.

"Maybe. It would be nice to be able to stop the execution of an innocent creature."

"Malfoy and his father should be the ones getting executed," Harry muttered.

"Harry. Stop that," Remus scolded.

"How did you hear me?"

"I'm a werewolf, Harry. I have a stronger sense of hearing than normal people. I have a stronger sense of smell and sight as well," Remus explained. "My senses are stronger than normal near the full moon. I'm also less tolerant. I get angry easier around the full moon."

"Can't get anything past you," Harry said. "Since I'll be living with you and all, can I have the map back?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," Remus replied.

"Why not."

"Because it's dangerous."

"You made it."

"So did Black."

"So did Dad," Harry stared at the lycan when he didn't answer. "I rest my case."

"It doesn't matter who made it. It's dangerous and you are not getting it back," Remus said in a final tone.

"Humph. Fine," Harry huffed. They grabbed a carriage and went to the school.

"You should find your friends," Remus suggested as they entered the castle.

"Where're you going?"

"I have to plan Monday's lesson. I'll see you at dinner, Harry," Remus walked off.

"See you," Harry made his way to Gryffindor Tower to start looking for Hermione and Ron. When he entered the Tower, he saw many Gryffindors, but not his friends.

"Hey, Harry," Neville Longbottom walked up to him. "How were your holidays?"

"Hi, Neville. They were fine. Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"They were here about twenty-five minutes ago. They left with a book. They were saying something about Hagrid," Neville answered.

_They went down to Hagrid__'__s. _"Great. Thanks, Neville. See you at dinner," Harry ran from the Tower and went outside.

"You evil little cockroach!" he heard Hermione yell.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. Harry rounded a corner and saw Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hermione had her wand pointed at Malfoy's neck.

_What are you doing, Hermione_? Harry wondered.

"Come on, Hermione. Leave him. We both know he's not worth it," Ron said.

"Fine," Hermione lowered her wand and turned to leave, but she quickly turned back around, her fist flying through the air and hitting Malfoy's nose.

"Whoa! Hermione!" Ron gasped, watching as Malfoy held his nose and ran back to the castle with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nice punch," Harry grinned.

"You're back. That was brilliant, Hermione," Ron stated.

"That felt good," Hermione smiled. They continued down to Hagrid's hut. "How did it go, Harry?"

"Good. He got charged for child abuse and sentenced to two and a half years in prison."

"When's the next hearing?" Ron asked as they walked up to Hagrid's hut.

"January sixteenth. Couple weeks," Harry replied, knocking on the door.

"Hey, guys," Hagrid greeted.

"Hagrid, we can save Buckbeak," Hermione said immediately. Hagrid and Harry stared at her.


	12. Chapter 12

"How?" Hagrid and Harry asked together.

"By mating him. If Buckbeak has a mate or is mating, they won't kill him because he is creating more of the species," Hermione said.

"Only one problem. No females," Hagrid replied.

"We only tell them that Buckbeak's mating. We don't actually mate him."

"I'll try it at the meeting in February," Hagrid sighed. "Thanks fer coming down. You better get up ter the school. Dinner's startin'."

"See you later, Hagrid," Harry and the others started back.

"One minute, Ron. I have something of yours," Hagrid went into his hut then came back, holding a rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed, taking his rat.

"You owe me an apology," Hermione glared.

"I'll apologize to Crookshanks. I have nothing to apologize to you for."

"Yes, you do!" Hermione shouted. Hagrid had gone back into his hut and Harry was still walking back to the castle.

"Ridiculous," he mumbled. He looked towards the Quidditch field and stopped walking when he saw a dog. He frowned. Just then, a cat walked to the dog and they began walking around. _Since when are dogs and cats friends_?

"I owe you nothing!" Ron shouted. Harry groaned and looked at his friends. Before continuing on his way, Harry looked back at the Quidditch field and saw only the cat.

_Crookshanks? Who was the dog_? He wondered silently. He frowned again then followed Ron and Hermione who were still fighting. _How do they not get tired of fighting and yelling all the time_?

The trio walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Dinner had already started and they filled their plates. All through dinner, Hermione and Ron fought. Harry, as usual, ignored them and ate his meal silently. Harry was aware that Remus was watching him and his friends, but thought nothing of it.

"Potter, come with me," McGonagall said. Harry followed the Transfiguration professor out of the Hall and to her office.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked automatically.

"No, you're not. I brought you here to give you this back," McGonagall handed him a broom.

"My Firebolt?"

"Yes. It has gone through a complete inspection and has been found to be completely safe. You have an amazing friend, Potter. You may go."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry smiled and left.

"Told you," Remus stated as Harry exited the classroom.

Harry jumped. "Would you stop that? Are you trying to kill me? And shut it."

"I still told you."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," Harry grumbled.

"What was going on at dinner?"

"I knew you were watching us."

"Of course."

"Anyways, Ron and Hermione are fighting. Again," Harry sighed. "Fortuna major," he gave the Fat Lady the password and walked into the Tower, Remus behind him.

"How come?" Remus asked.

"Hagrid had found Scabbers and gave him to Ron just when we were down there. Hermione said Ron needs to apologize to her. He said he'll apologize to Crookshanks, but has nothing to apologize to her for. They haven't stopped fighting since then. I just tuned them out," Harry explained, putting his broom under his bed, then sat on the four-poster.

"You ignore them a lot?" Remus guessed, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"At least twice a day, every day. It's a daily habit now," Harry nodded. "You know, besides the picture you gave me and a photo album Hagrid gave me in first year with a few pictures, that's the only picture of my parents that I have," Harry pointed at a picture on his end table.

"Have you ever looked closely at the headboards on these beds?" Remus asked.

"Not really, no. Why?"

"Check this out," Remus went to the bed on the right of Harry's.

"That's Seamus' bed," Harry pointed out.

"Look at this," Remus pointed at something on the headboard.

"Peter Pettigrew?" the name was engraved into the headboard.

"This was his bed. Come over here," Remus went to the bed by the window.

"Neville's bed."

"My bed," Remus pointed to something on the headboard again.

"Remus Lupin," Harry read.

"That bed on the other side of yours is Ron's right?"

"Yeah."

"Go look at the headboard," Remus smiled. The professor sat on Harry's bed while Harry went to Ron's.

"Sirius Black."

"Now, look here," Remus said, nodding at Harry's headboard.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and went to his bed. "James Potter," he whispered.

"These were our beds from the beginning. Never changed. Come down to the common room. I have something else to show you."

"You four marked your place," Harry laughed.

"Yes, we did. You use this table, right?" Remus said. They were standing by the seats the Trio always sat in by the fire.

"Yeah, all the time," Harry nodded.

"Look closely at the middle."

Harry looked closely and saw writing. "The Marauders. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail. Your individual names are around the group name."

"Written in ink that can never be removed, no matter what you do. You also can't destroy the table. You can throw it in a fire, hit it with an axe. Won't even get a dent or get hot. I cast a spell on it when we wrote that so it can never be destroyed," Remus grinned.

"Amazing," Harry smiled, running his fingers over the writing.

"You owe me an apology, Ronald!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron entered the Tower. Harry groaned.

"Hermione, I have nothing to apologize for except to your stupid cat! Not to you! To your pet!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up! You haven't stopped fighting since before dinner! It's been a half hour! Drop it! Ron, you should apologize because you told Hermione to get rid of Crookshanks on a false accusation! Hermione, you should know you won't get an apology! It's Ron! You may get an apology, but not now! Now, leave each other alone! Take a break from each other for a while! All you do is fight when you're near each other, so take a break! Now, if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of a conversation with Professor Lupin," Harry yelled and turned his back. "Which was a perfectly nice conversation until now," he muttered too quiet for Ron and Hermione to hear, but with Remus' strong hearing, he heard the comment. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, glanced at each other quickly, then departed, going to their separate dorms.

"You okay, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Fine," Harry sighed, staring into the fire.

"They fight often, I'm guessing."

"All the time. It's worse this year. And they wonder why I'm never around them. They're fighting now because Hermione was right. Crookshanks didn't eat Scabbers. Scabbers ran away," Harry nodded.

"Does Scabbers run away a lot?"

"Actually, no. This is the first time. Weird," Harry frowned, thinking about the rat.

"That is strange."

"Oh well. He's old. It should be his time to go soon," Harry shrugged. "Did you hear about Mr. Weasley winning money and how the Weasleys went to Egypt to visit Bill? It was on the front page of the paper," he changed the subject.

"Yes, I saw that," Remus smiled.

"It was amazing. Scabbers went too. Come to think of it, ever since Egypt and this year started, Scabbers hasn't been doing too good. He's losing weight, his fur is falling out, he won't eat, he doesn't seem to sleep, and he's always under something, like he's hiding. We think he's sick," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe I can figure it out. I had a rat once," Remus offered.

"Sure, I'll ask Ron," Harry ran to the boys' dorm. Ron was sitting on his bed, flipping through a Chudley Cannons magazine." Hey, mate."

"Oh, hi. Come to finish yelling?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that. It's just all you two have done this year is fight. Every day you yell at each other for something. It was just getting on my nerves. Especially since I was talking with Lupin."

"It's all right. I guess we have been fighting a lot and it's always when you're around."

"Thanks. So, I was telling Lupin about Scabbers and how he might be sick. Lupin asked to see him. He thinks he can find out what's wrong."

"Sure," Ron agreed and brought his rat to the common room with Harry.

"Hello, Ron."

"Hi, Professor. Here's Scabbers," Ron handed Scabbers to the professor.

"Odd. Your rat has the same symptoms a human has when they're very stressed. Weight loss, hair loss, no eating, not sleeping. They're the exact symptoms," Remus informed the boys.

"Weird," they said together.

_This rat looks familiar. Like I__'__ve seen it before many times, but I haven__'__t. Wait. No. it__'__s impossible_, Remus thought, examining the rat. Suddenly he thought of something. He looked at the paws. Four toes, four toes, four toes…three toes! Scabbers was missing a toe. "Impossible."

"What is it?"

"How old is this rat?"

"He's been in my family for twelve years," Ron answered.

"He's missing a toe on his front right paw."

"He's a hand-me-down from Percy. I think it was missing before I had him," Ron explained.

"It's impossible," Remus repeated quickly.

"What's up?" Harry asked again.

"Harry, I know you won't want me to, but I have to contact Black. I have to see him," Remus said.

"What? No! He'll kill you," Harry shook his head.

"I have to."

"Remus, no. Please," Harry looked at him with scared and sad eyes.

Remus sighed. "All right. I won't. Here, Ron. I think he's like this because he's old."

"I kind of figured. Oh well. Maybe now I can get an owl," Ron smiled and ran off.

"Why did you change your mind so fast about seeing Black?" Harry asked, resuming his seat.

"The way you looked at me. It was like a puppy dog look."

"I do that a lot apparently. I don't realize it, but I do," Harry smiled.

"It won't work forever. Eventually I'll be able to say no to that look," Remus grinned.

Harry laughed. "Eventually, but for now. It's an advantage."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Great."

"I don't think the Ministry will let you take me," Harry suddenly said.

"How come? You've been so sure of it lately."

"Because you're a werewolf. You're not even closely related to me. They'll want to send me somewhere else. They'll try to find a relative," Harry replied.

"The Werewolf Law is a problem, I know, but we have Seth and Sirena helping. We have Dumbledore."

"What can they do though? They can't force the Ministry to allow it. Not even Dumbledore can do that."

"Sirena and Seth know the law and werewolves better than anyone. They'll be a big help. Dumbledore will find some way to convince them, he always does. I'm sure we have a great shot at winning this thing," Remus replied.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry nodded. "Do you know of any dogs that might hang around the grounds?"

"The only dog around here is Fang, Hagrid's boarhound. Why?"

"When Ron, Hermione, and I were coming back from Hagrid's, I saw Crookshanks at the Quidditch pitch. There was a dog too. A big, black one. It wasn't Fang. It didn't look familiar at all," Harry explained.

"I have no idea. Fang's the only dog I know of around here," Remus shook his head. _Black. What do you want_?

"Maybe I was seeing things. I've still been pretty tired," Harry shrugged.

"You should go to bed early tonight. You need to get some sleep. You seem to like midnight walks lately," Remus eyed the teen. Harry blushed.

"Yeah. I'll try to stop that. Ron, Hermione, and I have wandered after hours in the previous years. That's how I found the Mirror of Erised. How we got detention with Malfoy. We've done so much and it's been so much fun. No matter how bad everything got or how much trouble we got it, it was always fun. Of course, that was before they hated each other. I've never been able to tell anyone the stories of the last couple years. We always talk about everything together," Harry stated.

"You three are too curious. That's your problem," Remus pointed out.

"I know. That's why the three of us are always buried in trouble, problems, clues, and investigations. It's also why I've been in the hospital wing at least once each year," Harry grinned. Remus laughed.

"You have done some crazy things."

"Were you there when we fought the troll, Ron and I?"

"Yep. That's when you and Ron first because best friends with Hermione," Remus nodded.

"I actually thank Quirrell for that. If not for the troll, Hermione wouldn't be one of my best friends."

"Yes, because fighting a fifty foot mountain troll is the way to make a friend. How did you become friends with Dean Thomas? Fighting a centaur?"

"No, but I did ride one in first year."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," Harry shook his head. For the rest of the night, Harry told Remus of his adventures. Telling the things Remus didn't know about, as well as those that he did, just to relive it. It wasn't until ten-thirty that Remus said it was time for bed.

"Come on. You need to sleep. We'll continue tomorrow. Though I don't know what else there is to tell," Remus stood and followed Harry to the boys' dorm.

"There's more. I haven't told you about me, Ron, and Hermione going down the trapdoor in first year, or using the Polyjuice Potion in second, or when Ron and I went into the Chamber of Secrets with Lockhart," Harry answered.

"We'll finish tomorrow. Time for you to catch up on your sleep. Good night, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Professor," Harry lay down.

"Harry," Remus reminded.

"Sorry. Night, Remus," Harry and Remus smiled. Remus left the Tower and went to bed himself.

* * *

Sirius Black walked up to the seventh floor in his dog form then changed to human at the Fat Lady's portrait. "Fortuna major," he whispered the password he had heard a Gryffindor Prefect tell another Gryffindor student. The portrait door opened and Black, changing back to a dog, walked into the Tower. He sniffed around then headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He looked around and walked up to the bed right in front of him.

_Maybe he__'__s here. I lost him in the grounds last time_, Black thought. He pushed his head through the hangings and saw a boy fast asleep. He put his front paws on the side of the bed so he could see the boy completely. _Harry_?

"Mmm…who's there?" Harry mumbled, his eyes opening. He felt around for his glasses and put them on. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Harry saw the dog beside him. "You're the dog I saw outside with Hermione's cat. Who are you? Who do you belong to?" Harry said. "What am I doing? I'm talking to a dog at one in the morning," Harry sighed and stood up. He put on his robe and grabbed his wand. "Come on."

_Where are we going_? Black thought as they left the Tower. _Maybe he__'__s bringing me to Dumbledore_, Black looked around, trying to figure out where they were going. They entered a classroom.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Harry said to the dog and went up a flight of stairs.

_Oh no. This is the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Remus. I gotta get out of here_, Black realized and ran from the room. He went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry. I told you to stop wandering. It's dangerous," Remus said.

"I know, I know, but there's a dog. There was this dog by my bed. I brought him here," Harry replied.

"A dog in Gryffindor Tower?" Remus crossed his arms.

"Yes, a black one. Big. Shaggy. He's in the class," Harry led the professor back to the class.

"Where's this dog?"

"He was here, I swear."

"Harry, it's one in the morning. If you had a nightmare or you couldn't sleep, just tell me. Don't lie about a dog being in the school," Remus stated.

"I'm telling the truth. There was a dog. Remus, please believe me."

"I'm going to tie you to the bed soon. This is getting out of hand. Come on. Back to bed," Remus brought Harry back to bed.

"But, Remus…"

"No buts, Harry. You have to stop wandering. Stay in bed."

"But…"

"No. Go to bed and stay there," Remus ordered.

Harry sighed. "Okay. Fortuna major. Night, Pro…Remus."

"AHHHH!" Ron's scream sounded out.

"Ron!" Harry shouted and ran to the boys' dorms, Remus behind him.

"Harry! Careful! It's Black!" Seamus yelled when Harry and Remus arrived.

"Ron!" Harry shouted again. Black was standing over Ron's bed with a knife.

"AHHHH! BLACK!" Ron screamed. Black quickly retreated from the dorm and left the castle.

"Why did he leave?" Harry asked Remus.

"He probably knew all this noise would attract people. He wouldn't risk getting caught. Get Ron to be quiet!" Remus answered. Ron was still yelling while everyone else had stopped.

"Ron. Ron! Stop! He's gone! Ron! Ron, shut up! Black's gone! Shut up!" Harry yelled at Ron who slowly stopped yelling.

"What's going on?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Is everything all right?" Angelina Johnson said.

"What happened?" Fred and George Weasley wondered.

"Is Ron okay, Harry?" Hermione stated, going to her friends.

"Now he is. Black was in here. He was standing over Ron with a knife," Harry nodded.

"What is going on in here?" McGonagall said.

"Minerva, it was Black. He was in here," Remus told her.

"Impossible. The castle is completely sealed. It's impossible to get in or out," McGonagall shook her head. "All of you back to bed. Now," she ordered and left. All the Gryffindors went back to their beds, muttering with each other. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were quickly asleep again. The trio, on the other hand, didn't move and were wide awake.

"Let's go to the common room," Remus suggested and the trio followed him. The trio sat on the sofa together and Remus sat in the chair beside them.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'm all right," Ron nodded.

"Why was he here? What does he want?" Harry said.

"Obviously he wants you, Harry. Why did he go for Ron though?" Hermione frowned.

"Because Harry wasn't there. Either that or he mistook Ron's bed for Harry's, and didn't realize his mistake until Harry and I came," Remus explained.

"Dumbledore's sure to send everyone home now," Ron stated.

"But McGonagall didn't believe us so she might not tell Dumbledore," Hermione put in.

"Who knows? How did he get in the school though? If it's completely sealed off, there's no way he could have gotten in. Like McGonagall said, it's impossible to get in or out when the castle's sealed," Harry replied.

"That's true," Remus agreed.

"This is so scary," Hermione said. It wasn't until four forty-five that the trio and Remus fell asleep in the common room.


	13. Chapter 13

School had been in session again for a week and a half. Nothing else had happened with Sirius Black. Dumbledore also hadn't sent the students home. Harry did serve detention with Remus twice for wandering the corridors after hours.

"Do you swear to stop wandering now?" Remus asked Harry at lunch one day.

"I swear, Professor Lupin. Really. I mean it. I won't wander anymore," Harry promised.

"You better stick to your word this time. I'll see you three in class. We're starting centaurs," Remus stated and walked away.

"You are going to keep your promise, right?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, I will. I'm not going to wander after hours anymore," Harry nodded.

"Good. When's the next hearing?"

"A week. I'm nervous for this one," Harry answered.

"I'm sure it'll go great," Ron said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows, eating some of his lunch.

"We're being nice," Hermione shrugged. Harry chuckled. Ever since Black last attacked, Ron and Hermione hadn't fought once. Harry was glad to be able to talk to them without them fighting over everything.

"We have Divination next, don't we?" Ron responded.

"Yep, and we start crystal balls today. Thank God. No more tea. I was starting to get sick," Harry told him.

"Same," Ron and Hermione agreed. After ten minutes, the bell rang and the trio headed for Divination.

"Take your seats and I will explain crystal balls and their history," Trelawney said. The trio groaned as they sat down.

"Do you think she'll lay off the Grim now?" Harry whispered.

"No," Hermione shook her head.

"I doubt it, mate," Ron replied. For half the class, Trelawney told the history of the crystal ball. Almost everyone was asleep or drifting off by the time she finished. Ron had completely fallen asleep, Harry was drifting, and Hermione had zoned out.

"Would you three like some help?" Trelawney asked the trio, bringing them back.

"Wha…? Oh, no. We're fine, Professor," Harry replied.

Trelawney turned to Harry. "My dear boy, it will happen soon. Within the ending of the school year. You are in danger. I see the Grim in your near future."

"Oh, great," the trio groaned.

"This is not something to ignore, my boy."

"I'm not ignoring, I'm choosing not to care because I am and always will be in danger," Harry told her. Ron and Hermione giggled.

"This is no laughing matter," Trelawney said.

"I should say not," Lavender Brown backed the professor up. The trio rolled their eyes.

"This class is quite amusing because you keep saying Harry is in danger and will die soon. You're saying you see the Grim when it doesn't even exist," Hermione stated.

"Miss Granger, I knew from the start that you did not have the gift of the Sight. Perhaps Divination is not the best choice for you," Trelawney replied.

"I'll give you one less future to worry about then," Hermione stood, grabbed her bag, and knocked the crystal ball off the table. She walked out the door.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"Hermione, come back!" Harry shouted. He and Ron grabbed their things and ran after their friend.

"Have I said something?" Trelawney wondered.

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you? Hermione!" Harry called out as he and Ron walked through the castle. They had followed her around a corner, but when they rounded it, she was gone.

"Where is she?" Ron muttered.

"Dunno. She just disappeared."

"She's gone mental. I can't believe she just walked out," Ron shook his head.

"She has been a little different this year. I mean, come on, she's managing a clearly impossible timetable and she punched Malfoy in the nose, after deciding not to curse him," Harry shrugged.

"I hope you two have a reason for not being in class," Snape sneered behind them. They stopped in their tracks and stopped talking, their eyes widening. They turned to face the Potions Master. "Well?"

"Umm…it's…it's Hermione…she…she…we…" Harry stuttered, trying to find the words that would save them from a trip to the headmaster's office.

"Granger? Well, I just saw her in her Ancient Runes class. Nowhere near here," Snape smirked.

"We're dead," Ron and Harry muttered to each other.

_Yes, you are. Just wait until Dumbledore calls Lupin. _A voice in Harry's head that sounded like Hermione said.

_Oh no! Remus! He__'__s going to be even worse because the full moon is soon. He__'__s supposed to be leaving today. He told me to stay out of trouble. Now I__'__m really dead. _The realization hit Harry hard.

"Let's visit the headmaster, shall we, boys?" Snape lead them to the office. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, worried.

"Hello, Severus. How may I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found Weasley and Potter walking in the corridors when they should be in class," Snape answered.

"Really?" Dumbledore stared at the boys.

"They were trying to use Granger as the reason they were out of class. Granger is in Ancient Runes right now though," Snape nodded.

"Boys, this is inexcusable. You are not to walk around the castle when you're supposed to be in class. Twenty points from each of you. Mr. Weasley, I will be sending a letter to your mother explaining what you have done," Dumbledore said. He walked to his fireplace and threw in some Floo Powder. "Remus, come to my office immediately please."

"Be right there," Remus' voice replied. A few minutes later, Remus came out of the fire. Harry slowly inched his way to hide behind Ron when Remus arrived. "What's going on?" Remus frowned when he saw Ron and Harry behind him.

"Severus found these two walking around the castle when they're supposed to be in Divination with Professor Trelawney. They were telling Severus that Miss Granger is the reason they were out of class. The problem with that is that Severus saw her in her Ancient Runes class. I am sending a letter to Molly Weasley and I have taken twenty points from each of them. I thought you should be the one to take care of things with Mr. Potter," Dumbledore explained the situation.

"Thank you, sir. I'll handle it. Harry," Remus eyed Harry who walked to Remus.

"Mr. Weasley, go back to class," Dumbledore told Ron who nodded and left.

"Come on, Harry," Remus said and left the office, Harry behind him. They were silent as they walked to the Defence class. Harry followed the professor up to the office and walked in when Remus held the door open. Harry didn't turn to face Remus when he closed the door and avoided Remus' eyes.

"I…"

"So, what part of 'don't get in trouble while I'm gone' didn't you understand?"

"But, I…"

"First you wander after hours, now you're skipping class! Not to mention bringing Ron with you and trying to use Hermione as an excuse! Unbelievable! Whether you like the class or not, you have to go! Whether you like the professor or not, it does not mean you can skip! I know you and Ron were probably just having fun, but that's not an excuse and you know it! I know you attract trouble or something, but I asked you to stay out of trouble while I'm gone! I haven't even left and you're already in trouble!" Remus yelled angrily.

Harry cringed and kept raising his arms as if to protect himself. All Harry could think about was his uncle. His uncle's voice soon filled Harry's mind. For about seven minutes, Harry winced at the non-existent voice that was yelling at him (Remus had stopped yelling). He soon fell to the floor, his arms raised in protection. "No! I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon! I didn't mean it! Don't hit me! NO!" Harry screamed.

"Harry!" Remus said, concerned. He knelt in front of the boy. "Harry, it's me, Remus. You're at Hogwarts. I'm not going to hit you. I never will. Harry," Remus tried to calm the boy down. "Harry." he said softly. He carefully took Harry by the forearms. Harry jumped and cowered away from Remus who lowered Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Harry muttered.

"Harry? Harry, calm down."

"I'm sorry, Professor. Please don't hit me," Harry whispered.

"I'm not going to hit you. I would never hit you," Remus answered. "Harry, look at me," Harry shook his head. Remus sighed. He put a hand under Harry's chin and lifted the teen's head so he could look into Harry's eyes. "Believe me when I say I would never hit you because I won't. I swear. You'll never experience what you did in Privet Drive ever again."

"I'm sorry for getting into trouble. Sorry for freaking out just now too," Harry apologized.

"Come here. Sit," Remus helped Harry stand and they sat in the chairs in front of Remus' desk. "Now, why are you apologizing for being scared?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Back home, I always had to apologize. Habit, I guess."

"Harry, you need to realize that you're not at Privet Drive anymore and you never will be. I'm not your uncle. All of that is over. I know it's hard to forget what he did to you and I know you'll never forget it, but at least realize it'll never happen again. You will never be hit or starved or hated by family ever again. You will be scared still whenever I have to yell and get angry, but eventually, it won't be as bad. Just remember, I may be angry, but you'll never get hit. Okay?" Remus looked at Harry softly. He could see the teen's eyes glistening.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Professor Lupin," Harry mumbled.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Remus smiled.

"Right. Thank you, Remus. You weren't kidding when you said you get angry easier around the full moon."

"Anytime. No I wasn't. I get very irritable. Anything can set me off. Now, back to the matter at hand. Why weren't you in class?"

"We were. Ron, Hermione, and I were all in Divination. Trelawney started saying stuff about the Grim and Hermione said it didn't exist. Trelawney said she knew Hermione didn't have the Sight. Hermione said Trelawney had one less future to worry about and she knocked the crystal ball off the table. When she left, Ron and I followed to try and get her to come back to class. We followed her around a corner, but when we got there, she was gone. She had literally disappeared. Snape found us soon after," Harry explained the full story.

"But Hermione was seen in Ancient Runes."

"I know. I don't get that. I'm telling the truth though," Harry nodded.

"I'm sure you are. Well, Dumbledore already took points. Now for the punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Yes. Detention for three days with me. Both you and Ron," Remus said.

"What?" Harry gaped. "Three days?"

"Starting tomorrow," Remus nodded.

"Why three days? This happened once. You also need to leave. The full moon."

"This way it won't happen anymore. I'll postpone my leaving time. I'll leave a few days late. I'll be fine," Remus smiled.

"It wouldn't happen if you only gave us one detention," Harry replied.

"Just being cautious. Go tell Ron about your detentions. Be here tomorrow at five," Remus answered.

"All right. See you later, Remus," Harry sighed and left the class. As he walked up the Grand Staircase to the seventh floor, Oliver Wood stopped him on the third floor.

"Harry. Wait up," Wood called.

"Hey, Wood. What's up?" Harry said.

"I just wanted to remind you of the practice tonight at five. All the other practices this week are at five as well."

"Okay. Thanks," Harry nodded, not realizing he had Quidditch practice at the same time he had his detentions with Remus. "When's the match?"

"Next Tuesday. Five days. We'll be ready, especially since you have a Firebolt. We can't lose," Wood replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Gee, thanks, Wood. I'll see you in a couple hours," he rolled his eyes and continued up to the seventh floor.

"Harry, is that you?" Ron asked as Harry entered the Tower.

"Yeah. It's me," Harry answered and sat beside Ron by the fireplace.

"How did it go with Lupin?"

"Horrible. He was so mad. I've never seen him so angry before. We both have detention with him for the next three days at five."

"Great. Hang on. Did you say at five?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You have Quidditch practice all this week at five, Harry."

"No! Oh no, I do! Lupin won't change the time or not give us detention just because of Quidditch. Wood can't change the time. Slytherin has the pitch booked solid except for the time we have booked for Gryffindor. What do I do?" Harry groaned.

"I don't know, mate. You might have to skip practice for a few days," Ron shrugged.

"No. I can't. The match is in five days. I'm talking to Lupin. I have to get him to change the time," Harry shook his head.

"Well, his class is next. Ask after class." Just as Ron finished, the bell rang. "Come on. We have to go," the two boys grabbed their bags and made their way to the third floor for Defence.

"So you two got in trouble after coming after me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as she met up with her friends on the fifth floor.

"Don't bother, Hermione. I'm not in the mood," Harry said dully.

"What's going on?" Hermione wondered.

"We got three day's detention with Lupin," Ron replied.

"Why are you so angry about that?"

"It's not the detentions themselves. It's the time of the detentions," Ron continued.

"What's the time?"

"Five o'clock."

"What significant about five o'clock for the next three days?" Hermione frowned.

"Same time as Quidditch practice. He's going to try and talk Lupin into changing the time. Harry can't miss a practice. The match is in five days," Ron told her.

"Oh no. Five days? What day is it in five days?" Hermione said.

"Tuesday," Ron stated simply.

"Uh oh. There's another problem."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your trial and the Quidditch match are on the same day at the same time," Hermione replied.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"They're both next Tuesday and they both start at one," Hermione said.

"It can't be! No, it can't be!" Harry dug around in his bag. He felt around the brought his hand out, holding his mini calendar. He opened it to January. Ron and Hermione wanted to ask why Harry had a calendar In his bag, but decided not to. January sixteenth was circled multiple times with red marker. In the center, he had written two things.

_Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  
__Second hearing_

"Oh no," Harry groaned.

"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked.

"What can I do? I can't miss the hearing," Harry replied as they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. They sat down, still talking.

"But, Harry. If you miss the match, you don't go to the final," Ron pointed out.

"If I don't go to this hearing, I never get out of Privet Drive and I never get to live with Lupin. I can't miss this hearing for anything," Harry stated, taking out his Defence book.

"So what are you gonna do?" Hermione responded.

Harry sighed. "I don't know."

"Quiet down, class. Quiet down," Remus called above the chatter of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. "Thank you. Today's class is fairly simple and quiet. We're beginning centaurs today. Open your books to page two hundred and fourteen. I want you all to read the six pages on centaurs and take notes. Class ends half an hour early today so you have an hour. Begin," Remus explained and the class went to work. Remus sat down behind his desk and watched the students work.

"Harry, you can't miss the Quidditch match. You've been fretting over getting into the final all year. You've been practicing so hard for this," Ron whispered.

"I know, but do you want me to stay in Privet Drive?" Harry said.

"Of course not. Maybe there's a way you can get to the match and the hearing," Hermione suggested.

"How? I can't be in two places at once," Harry told his friends.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. Quiet please," Remus stated.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry apologized and the trio continued to work silently. Remus sighed quietly. He had a huge migraine and was very sore. All due to the full moon. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

"What's up with Lupin?" Ron whispered.

_He__'__s being stupid staying here. _"I dunno," Harry lied.

"He looks so ill," Hermione added. Harry shook his head and wrote something down on some parchment.

_Remus,  
__Go home. You look horrible. This is stupid. Seriously. You__'__ll never be able to survive three more days. You need to go home.  
__Harry_

He folded the paper several times then took out his wand. "_Wingardium leviosa_," he whispered and made the paper float over the Remus. He let it fall on the desk. He looked down at his work as Remus opened his eyes and looked at the paper. He unfolded it and read the writing. When he finished reading, he placed it on the desk and looked up. Harry raised his gaze as well and met Remus' eyes who motioned for Harry to come to him. Harry stood and walked to Remus' desk.

"Passing notes, are we?" Remus smiled.

"It was to you, so it doesn't count. I mean it though. You need to go home."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Remus replied.

"How's your head?"

Remus stared at him. _No use lying. _"It feels like it's on fire. My body is aching. I can hardly move. Happy?"

"Not until you go home," Harry shook his head.

"Harry, I'm fine for three days. I need to give you and Ron your detentions. I'll be all right. Go sit," Remus told him.

"But, Remus…" Harry whined.

"Harry, go sit. Try to make your quill touch the paper," Remus joked.

"Hey. I have five things down. I'm not Hermione," Harry crossed his arms. Remus pointed to Harry's seat. He groaned. "Fine," Harry went back to his seat. Remus smiled at Harry's annoyed look and leaned back again, shutting his eyes.

An hour later, Remus looked at his watch and stopped the students. "The bell is about to ring. I'm feeling nice right now. No homework. Have a good night, kids," Remus told the class. The students gathered their things and left, chattering. "See you three later. I might not be at dinner," he said to the Trio and walked up to the office.

_Finally. Oh, damn it. I need to go to the meeting still_, he groaned. He shut the door, the blinds, turned off the lights, and laid on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Remus groaned loudly when someone knocked on the door. "Come back later please," he said loudly. He turned away from the light that came flooding into the office as the door opened. "Dear God, close the door. Please," he groaned again.

"Sorry," the person said and shut the door.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently keeping you alive," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Remus looked up at the teen who held out a small vial. "What's that?"

"A potion that will put the fire out inside your skull," Harry answered.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Madam Pomfrey. Where else? I'm not the school nurse," Harry grinned and sat on the floor by the professor. "You know, if someone walked in here right now, they'd think you were dead and I had killed you," he added.

"Is it too late to ask Black to kill me?" Remus sighed.

"A bit."

"Give me the potion."

"Only if you go home," Harry bargained.

"Knew there had to be a catch."

"Always."

"I can just go to Madam Pomfrey and get a potion, you know," Remus said.

"You can but you won't. First is because if I open the door a fraction of an inch, your head sears in pain. Why else is everything closed and turned off and you're lying on the floor? Secondly, because you know Madam Pomfrey will send you home because that's where you're supposed to be right now," Harry told him.

"Has anyone told you that you're too smart when it comes to interrogations and investigations?" Remus smiled and very, very slowly sat up, facing Harry.

"No, but I sort of figured it out on my own," Harry shrugged. "Does Dumbledore know you're staying a few more days?"

"Nope, and he's not going to know."

"It might occur to him when he sees you at meals and around the castle."

"There's no way I am leaving this office," Remus stated.

"Go home, Remus. Talk to another professor and Ron and I will do our detentions with them. Just go home. This is mental. You know it is," Harry stared at the lycan.

"If I can get another professor to take you and Ron for three detentions, I'll go home," Remus agreed.

"Thank you. Drink all of it. It'll start working in eight minutes," Harry gave him the potion.

"Thank you. So, why else are you here? That couldn't have been all."

"No, it wasn't. I have two more things," Harry answered.

"Shoot," Remus could already feel the potion helping his migraine.

"I need you to change mine and Ron's detention time because I have Quidditch practice all week at five," Harry explained.

"I'm not changing the time, Harry. When you do something wrong you have to face the consequences. If I change the time to make it so you're able to play Quidditch, I'm giving you a reward not a punishment," Remus shook his head.

"But, Remus. I have to practice. If we don't win this match, we don't go to the Quidditch Final. I can't miss three practices and go for one," Harry pleaded.

"No. The time remains at five o'clock," Remus said. He slowly stood and sat at his desk. His headache was almost completely gone.

"Fine. It's on your head if Wood murders me for missing practice three days in a row."

Remus grinned. "So what's the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"There's a problem. The match against Slytherin is on January sixteenth at one. The same day of the hearing at the same time. I can't miss either of them. They're both really important, but I can't be in two places at once," Harry answered.

"You can't miss the hearing, Harry. You know you can't," Remus said.

"I know but I can't miss the match either. This could be the first time in years the Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup. We've been practicing for almost three weeks for this match," Harry debated.

"Harry, you either go to the match and we lose the chance of you coming to live with me, or you come to the hearing and leave Quidditch until next year. You have four years to try win the Quidditch Cup," Remus gave Harry the choices that he had.

"I want to live with you but I want to win the Cup as well," Harry crossed his arms.

"I know you want both. Either go for the thing you have four more chances to get, or the one where it's just this one shot. It's your choice, Harry. I can't make it for you," Remus stated.

"I know. Wish you could," Harry sighed.

Remus smiled. "But that would make things easy."

Harry laughed. "No kidding. When is anything easy for me?"

"So where are Hermione and Ron?"

"They went down to dinner. I came here. I might go down, might not. I have practice in forty-five minutes," Harry told him.

"It would have been forty-five minutes when you got here, right?"

"Yeah."

"That was twenty minutes ago. You have about twenty, twenty-five minutes now," Remus said.

"Great. Maybe I should go. Wood's probably looking for me," Harry sighed.

"Choose what you believe should get the chance, Harry," Remus advised.

"Not making it easy, Remus. Will you come down to watch?" Harry replied.

"I'll see if I can make it. Try to eat something. Don't skip meals. See you after."

"Bye. I'll try," Harry walked out and went to get ready for practice. Remus sat for a while, trying to think of a professor to take Harry and Ron for detention.

_McGonagall maybe. No, she has to give Fred and George detention. Binns. No. Flitwick. Detention for Seamus Finnegan. Trelawney. No. Too strange. Sprout. Detention for Ernie Macmillian. This is crazy. It leaves Snape because Hagrid is giving Neville Longbottom detention. Ron and Harry will hate me for this if Snape agrees_, Remus thought through everyone. He stood and went to find the Potions Master. Remus caught up to Snape who was heading to the dungeons.

"Severus! Severus, I have to talk to you," Remus called.

"Lupin. Why are you here? You should be gone by now," Snape growled.

"Severus, I have a favour to ask. I need you to take over a few detentions I have for the next three days."

"Which kids?"

"Ron Weasley and Harry…"

"Potter," Snape spat. "Three detentions?"

"Yes, and they start at five."

"I'll take them. Go home, Lupin. The moon's getting full. Walks around the castle are dangerous," Snape sneered. Remus glared at him and left the dungeons. He looked at his watch.

_I__'__m not going to make it to Harry__'__s practice. I have to go to the meeting in ten minutes_, he sighed and started for the headmaster's office. By the time he got to the office, the meeting was about to begin.

"Hello, Remus," Dumbledore greeted. He stared Remus down with McGonagall, both knowing Remus should be at home. No matter how much older he got, Remus was still terrified when the two professors stared him down.

"Albus. Minerva," Remus avoided their gaze and especially the gaze of Madam Pomfrey. Soon, all the staff had arrived and the meeting began.

"I have called you all here to discuss the matter of Sirius Black. It has been twice that he has found his way into the castle. I do not know, nor do I believe, that anyone who is residing inside the castle is helping Black to enter. If he enters the castle one more time, I will be forced to send the students home. I will emphasize this now. Though I do not believe anyone in this staff is doing this, I must say that if you are in touch with Black, I will have no choice but to inform the Ministry," Dumbledore explained.

"Black has only been inside this castle once, Albus. Not twice," McGonagall frowned.

"Was he not in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, holding a knife, standing over Mr. Ronald Weasley?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, he was," Remus nodded. "I was there. I saw him."

"And yet, you did nothing to capture him. He was right in front of you, ran right past you, and you did nothing," Snape sneered.

"I…I…" Remus stuttered. He didn't know how to defend himself.

"Is this true, Remus?" Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses. Snape smirked.

"Well, I…he…I…yes, it's true, sir," Remus sighed. There was no point trying to save himself with an excuse he didn't even have.

"Stay after the meeting, Remus. I want to talk to you," Dumbledore said and got back to the meeting. Remus groaned quietly and looked out the window. He could see the Quidditch pitch and could see the Gryffindor team flying around. He frowned when he saw a black dog sitting near the stands, watching the practice. "You may all go. Remus," Dumbledore motioned for the werewolf to sit in a chair right in front of him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why are you still here? You should have been gone about an hour ago."

"I couldn't leave because I gave Harry and Ron three days detention for skipping class. I couldn't leave, so I was just going to stay a few more days. Harry convinced me to go home. I got Severus to take the detentions for me," Remus told him.

"Why didn't you act when Black was in Gryffindor Tower?"

"I don't know. I never even thought of catching him. I…I don't know. I honestly don't," Remus sighed.

"You're in contact with Black," Dumbledore said. Remus was frightened. Dumbledore's eyes didn't have their usual twinkle.

"No…no, I'm not," Remus answered quickly.

"Then what are these?" Dumbledore dropped some of the letters on the desk.

"They're letters from Black, but I've been ignoring them. Seriously, I haven't answered a single one," Remus stated. "I'll start packing my things."

"Why?"

"I'm getting fired."

"Not today, Remus," Dumbledore smiled. The twinkle had returned. "I hope Harry chooses to go to the hearing and not the Quidditch match."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And Harry thinks I'm scary for knowing obvious things. Anyways, I hope he chooses the hearing as well," he nodded.

"Well, I think you should get down to the pitch. A Seeker is looking for you," Dumbledore stated. Remus looked out the window again and saw a Gryffindor hovering out of the way of everyone, looking everywhere but around the pitch for the Snitch.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you at the hearing, hopefully with Harry. Bye," Remus stood and left. He walked down to the Entrance Hall and went outside, heading for the pitch.

"Hey, Professor," Ron and Hermione greeted as Remus sat with them in the Gryffindor stands.

"Hi. How's the practice going?"

"Wood's mad because they're not doing well. He's making them practice for an extra hour," Ron replied.

"Time-out!" Wood called and the team flew to the ground. "I don't know what's going on with all of you, but this is not a team. If you don't start working together, we'll never get into the final. Take five and come back here. We have a lot of work to do," Wood said angrily and the team split up. Wood went to the change rooms, the twins and Angelina Johnson sat in the stands and talked, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell flew up again and threw the Quaffle back and forth.

Harry flew to the stands and sat with Remus, Ron, and Hermione. "Hey."

"Hey, mate. How is it going?" Ron asked.

"You three might as well go inside. I'm going to be here all night pretty much," Harry sighed, taking a drink of the water he had brought and left with his friends.

"We'll stay, Harry. If we get tired or anything, we'll go inside," Hermione said.

"Thanks. Hello, Professor," Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Hi, Harry," Remus nodded his head. Harry shook his head, saying Remus should be home.

"Here comes Wood. I'll talk to you later," Harry stated and flew off, the rest of the team following.

"I hope you're ready because we get the pitch for the rest of the night. I convinced Snape to let us. Let's go," Wood said and flew to his posts. The team looked at each other then flew away, getting ready for practice. Practice began. "Pass it, Alicia, pass it! Katie's open! Pass it! Not to Angelina! What are you doing, Alicia?" Wood yelled.

"I passed it like you told me to," Alicia Spinnet replied.

"I said pass it to Katie! Angelina had a Bludger going after her! She couldn't get it!" Wood shouted. "Which reminds me. Fred! George! What are you two doing? Angelina has a Bludger after her! Help her! Harry! Get down here so you can see the Snitch!"

"We were getting a Bludger away from the stands where it almost hit Lupin, Ron, and Hermione," Fred replied irritably.

"If I get any closer, I'll be in the way of the game. I can see the Snitch fine from here. I always have," Harry defended himself.

"Stop!" Wood yelled. "Fred and George, who cares about the Bludger in the stands? Get the Bludger away from Angelina! Alicia, pass to people who are open! Don't just randomly throw the Quaffle in the air and hope someone catches it! Harry, at least act like you're interested in this! Catch the Snitch!"

"We happen to care about the Bludger in the stands because that's our brother," George said.

"I always catch the Snitch, Wood, you know that. I care about that Bludger too because those are my best friends and the best Defence teacher we've had," Harry added.

"I passed to Angelina because she was calling for it. Katie wasn't paying attention," Alicia crossed her arms.

"Let's go. Try to go it right," Wood flew off again. Everyone glared at him then flew off as well.

_This is ridiculous. Wood__'__s losing it_, Harry thought as he searched for the Snitch. He saw it flying around the opposite goal posts and flew after it. He quickly caught the ball and the practice stopped.

"Happy? I caught the Snitch," Harry said to his captain.

"You're all getting better. Keep working as a team," Wood said and flew away.

"He needs to work on his encouragement," George sighed and everyone agreed. The Gryffindor team practiced for another two and a half hours. By that time, it had begun to rain and was now pouring. Remus, Ron, and Hermione had also returned to the school when it started raining.

"All right. Good work, guys. You really pulled it together. See you all tomorrow at five," Wood told them as they walked into the change room. They all rolled their eyes behind Wood's back. Harry continued to hover in the air, watching his team disappear. He didn't want to go into the school yet. Instead, he stayed outside and continued flying around the field. He flew in and out of the goal posts, around them, and around the stands. After ten minutes, Harry flew to the Gryffindor stands and sat down. He didn't even care that he was drenched to the skin in rain. He couldn't stop thinking about how he might finally get to leave Privet Drive only if he missed the Quidditch match.

_What do I do? If I miss the hearing, I never get to live with Remus and leave Privet Drive. If I miss the match, we lose the Cup for another year_, Harry thought. He ran a hand through his soaked hair.

"Harry, what are you still doing out here?" Harry heard Remus call.

"Hey, Remus," Harry said as Remus walked into the stands. He had a jacket on and had an umbrella.

"Why are you sitting in the rain? Look at you. You're soaked," Remus shook his head at Harry.

"I know. I didn't want to go in yet though. I was thinking things over," Harry shrugged.

"You couldn't have done your thinking inside where it's dry and warm and you won't get sick?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged again, chuckling. "Come on. Let's get you inside. I am not letting you get sick."

"Okay," Harry nodded and walked into the change room with Remus. Harry changed and dried his hair with a towel.

"So, what was so important to think about to make you sit in the pouring rain?" Remus asked as they walked around the castle together.

"I was thinking about January sixteenth."

"And?"

"Screw the Quidditch match."

"Watch your language," Remus scolded.

"It wasn't that bad of language," Harry stated. Remus stared at him. "Okay, okay. Sorry, but I'm not going to the Quidditch match. I'm going to the hearing."

"That's great!" Remus smiled. He wanted to hug the boy, but knew Harry didn't like being touched. "Thank you so much, Harry."

Harry laughed. "Believe me. I should be thanking you. You're getting me out of Privet Drive." Harry smiled. "You should be at home, Remus. You found another professor to take me and Ron, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Remus nodded.

"Who is it? McGonagall? Flitwick? Hagrid?"

"Snape."

"What?" Harry stopped walking. "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Sorry, but no. Snape was the only one who was free."

"He won't give us detention. He'll torture us!" Harry threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You have to go and do what he says," Remus replied.

"Fine. Ugh, this is horrible," Harry groaned.

Remus smiled. "You should get to the common room. You need to tell Ron about detention. It's also late. You need to do homework and get to bed."

"Well, you need to go home," Harry said.

"I know. I'm going. I'll see you in a few days. Bye, Harry," Remus walked in the direction of the Defence class. Harry went to Gryffindor Tower. He walked in and saw Ron and Hermione by the fire.

"Hey, mate. How was the rest of practice?" Ron asked as Harry sat down.

"All right. Ron, our detentions are with Snape."

"What? Why?" Ron gasped.

"Lupin's leaving for a few days and Snape was the only free one," Harry replied.

"Where is he going?" Hermione wondered.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Oh…umm…his mother is very ill. He's going to see her for a few days," he lied.

"Oh. Okay. I guess we have detention with Snape for three days," Ron sighed. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, guys."

"Night, mate."

"Night, Ron," Hermione said, heading for the girls' dorm. "Night, Harry."

"G'night, you two," Harry replied.

"Aren't you coming?" Ron asked.

"I have lots of homework. I'll be up later," Harry said, taking out History of Magic, Transfiguration, Divination, and Herbology homework.

"Okay. See ya, mate," Ron left. Harry breathed deeply and started his homework. It wasn't until three in the morning that he finished and went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

"DAMN IT!" Harry cried the next morning. It was ten-fifty. Class had started over twenty-five minutes earlier! "RON! STUPID ALARM CLOCK DIDN'T GO OFF!" he jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his bag and ran from Gryffindor Tower. "Oh man! I have Potions right now! With Slytherin! With Snape!" he groaned and ran faster. He dodged all the passing students and went to the dungeons. He burst into the classroom, completely out of breath.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

"I…it…my…I…screw it. I'm going," Harry sighed, knowing he was getting sent to Dumbledore.

"Thank you for saving me some time," Snape replied. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back out of the classroom. He went up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Professor," Harry flopped into a chair, dropping his bag to the floor.

"Hello, Harry. How may I help you?"

"I was over twenty-five minutes late for class so Professor Snape kicked me out, sending me here," Harry said simply.

"Why were you late?"

"My alarm clock didn't go off and Ron didn't wake me up like he usually does if I'm not awake by the time he is," Harry told the headmaster.

"I see," Dumbledore nodded. "Class will be ending soon so just wait to go to second period." "Harry, before you go, I have something to ask."

"Yeah?" he sat back down.

"When did your uncle abuse you sexually?"

Harry blinked. "What? He…I…how…"

"Harry. I know you lied at the hearing when you were asked," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry sighed. "It's been a few times. Once when I was six, once when I was eight, and once when I was nine," he looked to the floor, embarrassed.

"How come you told the Ministry it had never happened?"

"Because if I told them the truth, I knew they would send me to that place in London where they _'__treat__'_victims of sexual abuse. Then the chance of me being able to live with Remus would be destroyed," Harry replied.

"You shouldn't have lied, Harry. Especially not to Remus. Now he won't understand why you're so silent and have no confidence. Why you avoid people and physical contact," Dumbledore told him.

"I know, but it's only been three times. I didn't think it mattered too much."

"It matters, Harry. Remus has to know. If you don't tell him the truth, I will."

"Okay," Harry muttered.

"You may go."

"Okay," Harry took his bag and left. _Bad day already_,he sighed and went to the Defence class. _I wonder where Remus lives? I think I__'__ll stay with him for the day. _Harry walked up to the office and began looking around. He looked in a drawer on the desk and saw Remus' address.

_639 Dawn Road._

"Thank you," he muttered and went to the fireplace. He stepped in with Floo Powder. "Six thirty-nine, Dawn Road!" he disappeared. When he stepped out of the fire, he tripped and fell. "Ow!" he growled. He stood up and looked around. _This place is tiny_, Harry noted. _Tiny but nice. I like it. A little claustrophobic, but I lived in a cupboard for ten years. I think I can survive this. _

"Who's there?" Remus' voice sounded out.

_Uh oh. I did not think this through at all_, Harry told himself. "Hi, Remus."

"What? Why? How?"

"Umm…"

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"I was over twenty-five minutes late for Potions, so Snape kicked me out to Dumbledore. He told me to wait until second period. I don't want to be there so I was hoping I could stay here for the day," Harry summarized quickly.

"Harry, the full moon is tomorrow. You can't miss a full day of school. Did I now just give you and Ron three days detention for skipping?" Remus crossed his arms.

"I know, I know. I'm already in more trouble now for being late. I'll get all my homework from Hermione and Ron. I'll go back for detention," Harry told him.

"Harry…"

"Please?"

"Harry, you…"

"Please, Remus, please," Harry pleaded.

Remus stared into Harry's eyes, thinking. "I'm bringing you back at lunch."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"Go sit. I'll get us some drinks," Remus pointed to the little living room. Harry went and sat on the sofa. "Here," he handed Harry a glass of water.

"Thanks," Harry said again.

"So, why were you a half hour late for class?"

"My alarm clock didn't go off and Ron didn't wake me up like he usually does if I'm not awake by the time he is. I tried to go as fast as I could, but I had to run from Gryffindor Tower down to the dungeons. From the seventh floor to the dungeons. It's not easy," Harry explained.

"No, not easy but possible. Once Black, James, and I were late for Transfiguration and we had to run from Gryffindor Tower to McGonagall's class on the first floor. We were still twenty minutes late and got detention, but we made it," Remus told.

Harry laughed. "Weren't the golden boys in school, were you?"

"James and Black were actually the big rule breakers. I actually was a golden boy, but when I became friends with them, I wasn't as much. I still was a bit, but not as much," Remus answered.

"Figures. There's one in every group or family. In my group, it's Hermione. The Weasley family, it's Percy. Your group, it was you. My family, it was my mum," Harry pointed out.

Remus laughed. "You did take after your father on this one. Stubbornness, you got from both. Temper, definitely from Lily. Your love for Defence class, your father. Your love for talking during class, your father," he compared Harry's traits. Harry laughed again.

"You miss them? Same with Black and Pettigrew?" Harry said.

"Yes, I do. Very much. Even Black," Remus nodded.

"He was one of your best friends."

"Yes, he was."

"You can't help miss someone if they meant a lot to you," Harry replied.

"I always wonder why I miss Black after what he did," Remus shrugged.

"Do you think there's an underlying truth to all of this?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that you don't know if you should believe the story you've been going on for twelve years. Do you think there's another story?"

"I've thought about that possibility, yes, but I still believe the story I've known for twelve years," Remus nodded.

"All I know is that if I ever see him again, I'll kill him. I hope he finds me."

"Harry, don't say that," Remus gasped.

"He betrayed my parents and stood over one of my best friends with a knife just because I wasn't there. He doesn't deserve to live and I want to be the one to kill him. I will kill him," Harry replied.

"Harry, the fate that awaits Black is the Dementor's Kiss. A fate worse than dying," Remus told the teen.

"The Dementor's Kiss? What's that?"

"The Dementor's Kiss is what they call it when the Dementors suck out someone's soul. They don't die, they are left an empty body. They can never get their soul back. Anyone would rather die than be sentenced to that fate," Remus informed.

"Wow. That's horrible."

"That's what awaits Black when he is caught," Remus sighed. For another hour, Harry stayed at Remus' cottage. Then, at twelve-thirty, Remus told Harry it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"But, Remus. Can't I just stay here for the day?" Harry whined.

"Back to school. Now," Remus pointed to the fireplace.

"Fine. See you in a few days," Harry obeyed and Flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Bye, pup," Remus said after Harry was gone, not knowing the teenager had heard him.

"Pup? Why did he say that?" Harry frowned when he got to Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry?" he heard Ron say.

"Oh, hey, Ron," he greeted when Ron walked to him from Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.

"Where have you been? Hermione and I haven't seen you since you left Potions. You weren't in Herbology," Ron said.

"Yeah, I know. Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Harry asked.

"Seamus told me he was going to get you up. I got up early because I had to finish my Potions homework. I asked Seamus to wake you up," Ron told him.

"Really? He obviously forgot or something. My alarm didn't go off either. That's why I was so late. Actually, I didn't see Hermione when I was there. Where was she?" Harry replied and they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Dunno. She appeared a few minutes after you left. She had disappeared during breakfast. She tried to tell me she had been there the whole time," Ron shrugged.

"I wonder what's going on with her?" Harry wondered aloud and Ron shrugged again.

"No clue. Come on. Let's eat," they went to Gryffindor table and sat down. "So where were you?"

"I was at Lupin's."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What did you do?"

"Not much. We just talked. He showed me around his cottage. It's tiny. As soon as we're sure I can live with him, he's refurnishing it. Making it bigger, adding rooms," Harry replied.

"How did you know where he lived?" Ron asked.

"I found the address in his office."

"He keeps his address in his office?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"It was probably a letter or something. I didn't pay attention. When I saw the address, I left," Harry shrugged.

"Hello, boys," Hermione said cheerfully as she sat down.

"What's got you so happy?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing much. I just got my mark for a big project that I did in Muggle Studies. Naturally, I got perfect plus bonus marks for material that was not required," she grinned.

"Go figure," Harry and Ron muttered together, giggling. She scowled at them.

"So, Harry. Where were you?" Hermione changed the subject.

"He was at Lupin's," Ron answered before Harry could speak.

"Lupin's? How did you find out where to go?"

"He found Lupin's address in the Defence office," Ron answered again.

"Why were you so late for Potions?" she stated.

"His alarm clock didn't go off and Seamus forgot to get him up," Ron answered yet again.

"I'm sorry, but did you suddenly become Harry? I'm pretty sure I've been asking Harry these questions. Did you switch names or something?" Hermione frowned.

"Sorry," Ron said.

"Why was Lupin home? I thought he was going to see his mother?" Hermione replied.

"Oh…he was just getting ready to leave when I arrived. I wanted to stay all day, but he had to go, so I could only stay until lunch," Harry lied.

"Oh," Hermione said simply and continued eating.

_Remus will be back on Thursday. I have to tell him about the sexual abuse before Dumbledore does_, Harry thought and bit his lip. It was hard just to think about telling Remus. What would it be like when he actually got ready to tell him?

"Harry? Mate?" Ron's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"What?"

"Hermione and I were wondering if you've figured out what you're going to do on January sixteenth?" Ron repeated the question Harry hadn't heard.

"Oh, that. I'm going to the hearing, not the match," Harry told them.

"I think that's great, Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ron practically shouted.

"Probably, yeah, but as much as I want to win the Cup, I want to live with Lupin. I have to take this chance. We have four more years to win the Cup. This hearing is a one-shot. This is it. No more chances. Not like Quidditch," Harry told them.

"I guess," Ron agreed weakly.

"Come on. Class is starting soon. Defence," Hermione stood with the boys.

"Lupin better come back soon. I hate having Snape teach us Defence," Ron growled.

"Hopefully he never gets the position," Hermione added.

"With our luck, he will one year and it'll be a living hell," Harry sighed.

"Sshhh! You'll jinx it!" Ron hissed.

"Ron, everyone knows the Defence position is cursed. One professor per year until Voldemort's killed. Eventually, Dumbledore won't find anyone willing to take the position and he'll have to resort to Snape," Harry explained.

"He's right, you know," Hermione nodded.

"You two enjoy being right, don't you?" Ron crossed his arms. Harry and Hermione laughed. They walked into Lupin's classroom and sat down. The other students filed in and Snape entered.

"Today's lesson is on Dementors," Snape began the lesson. No one, not even Hermione, bothered to try and tell him they were learning about centaurs, not Dementors. For the entire class, Snape read from the textbook and made the class take notes.

"I swear. If Lupin doesn't come back, I'll scream," Ron stated as they headed to Charms.

* * *

"Hey, Potter! I hear you're planning to ditch the match to do something else!" Wood shouted the next morning. Ron and Harry had gone to their first detention with Snape where he had them clean all the pickling jars.

"Wood, have you noticed how much you're been yelling lately?" Harry said lightly.

"Potter!"

"There's something else that I have to do. I can't miss it. It's important."

"This match is more important than anything, Potter. You can't miss this match or we're out of the Final."

"I don't care. We have four more chances to get that Cup. I know this is your last year, but we'll win the Cup at least once in the next four years that I'm at Hogwarts. This other thing that I'm doing is only a one-shot thing. It's one chance, then it's gone forever," Harry told his captain. When Wood didn't answer right away, Harry walked away. He was late to Transfiguration now.

_Wonder who told him? Remus, Ron, and Hermione are the only ones who know_, Harry sighed and walked up the stairs to the first floor for Transfiguration.

"Potter. Come up here please," McGonagall said as soon as Harry entered the class.

He groaned. More trouble. "Yes, Professor? I know I'm late, sorry."

"It's not about that, Mr. Potter. It's about the Quidditch match. I've been told that you're not playing."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course she knew. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I have something else that day that's very, very important. I can't miss it. I'm sorry," Harry explained the situation.

"Very well, Potter. I will get someone to fill in for you," McGonagall nodded.

"Wait. So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not."

"At least that's someone. Wood's fuming at me."

"I'll talk to Wood."

"Thanks, Professor. Who told you this anyways?"

"Ron told his brothers, Fred and George, who told Angelina, who told Katie, who told Alicia, who told Wood, who told me at breakfast," McGonagall said quickly. Harry wasn't sure if he had heard it right. "Go sit and start on the work written on the board."

Harry nodded and took his seat beside Ron. He pulled out his things and began working. Over an hour later, the bell rang and the trio headed to Astronomy. Once again, Hermione disappeared on the way.

"What'd McGonagall say?" Ron asked as they walked up the spiral staircase to the Astronomy Tower.

"She just wanted to know about Tuesday. Wood told her I'm not playing," Harry told him.

"What did she say? Is she mad like Wood?"

"Not at all actually. She's just going to get someone to fill my position for the match," Harry shook his head as they sat down.

"But who? There's no one good enough to win the match. Not like you anyways," Ron pointed out.

Harry flushed. He didn't take compliments well. "I'm sure there's someone good enough to win the match, or at least play well."

"There may be someone who can play well, but you won't find anyone good enough to win. Or anyone willing to put up with how Wood's acting," Ron replied.

Harry was about to speak when Professor Sinistra spoke. "Good morning, class. Today we will begin learning about Jupiter. Open your books to chapter eight," the professor said and the class began. Hermione never showed up, worrying Harry and Ron.

"Since when does Hermione miss a class?" Ron frowned. They had finished their lunch and were going to Gryffindor Tower to just hang out until classes started again.

"Since when does Hermione punch out Slytherins and storm out of classes?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I think her solid timetable is finally catching up with her," Ron sighed. He gave the Fat Lady the password and they walked into the common room.

"Maybe. It's still strange though. I think she—Hermione?" Harry suddenly said. Hermione was sitting in one of the trio's usual seats. She appeared to have fallen asleep while doing homework. "This is homework from four different classes," he examined the work.

"She's ridiculous. She can't handle this. We should wake her up. She has to get the work from Sinistra," Ron stated.

Harry nodded. "Hermione? Hermione. Wake up. 'Mione," he shook her lightly.

Suddenly she popped up. "Pompeii, Rome was destroyed by an erupting volcano," she said.

"What?" the boys frowned.

"Oh, Harry. Ron. Sorry. I thought I was in Muggle Studies still with Professor Burbage," Hermione told them. "Oh no. I have to get this work done. It's due tomorrow, well, except Runes," she scrambled to finish the work in front of her. Ron and Harry didn't fail to notice the dark circles under Hermione's eyes.

"She's going to drive herself mental," Ron muttered.

"Or kill herself," Harry added.

"Hermione, why didn't you show up for Astronomy?" Ron asked.

"Astronomy?" Hermione seemed to be confused.

"Astronomy. In the Astronomy Tower. With Sinistra," Ron laid it out for her.

"Astronomy!" she exclaimed, making the boys jump and look at her in alarm. "I remember coming here after Muggle Studies to drop things off. Then I got started on some of my other homework assignments. I feel asleep! I missed Astronomy!" she added, a look of horror on her face.

"Yeah," Ron and Harry said together.

"I have to go. I have to explain. I have to get the work. See you guys next class. History, right?" she jumped up with her bag.

"Yep. History of Magic. With Binns. Don't forget," Ron nodded and she raced from the Tower.

"Okay, I know we said she lost it with the whole Divination thing, but she has definitely lost it completely now," Harry said to Ron when she was gone.

"No kidding. Did you see how tired she looks? She looks like Lupin," Ron nodded. The boys couldn't deny it. They were worried for Hermione's health…and sanity. They just had no idea how to help her. "Chess?"

"Set it up," Harry agreed. They played until the bell rang and went to History of Magic.


	16. Chapter 16

"Harry and Hermione, stay back please," Remus said after his third year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff afternoon class on Friday. Like Harry guessed, Remus had returned on Thursday.

"Go to Care of Magical Creatures, mate. We'll be there shortly," Harry told Ron who didn't want to leave without his friends. He left reluctantly.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione said when they walked up to the professor.

"You both are doing very poorly in this class. You started out strong but now you're both dropping tremendously and quickly. Hermione, I'm surprised. You're not one to let yourself drop," Remus explained. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and looked to the ground.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Professor. I'll get my mark back up, I swear," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure you will, Hermione. You may go," Hermione ran off. Remus watched as Harry slumped down at a desk. "So?"

"I know. I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"An apology is not what I'm looking to hear."

"Then what?"

"You know what I want."

"Remind me."

"I want you to get your mark back to what it was. You're a smart kid, Harry, and we both know this is not the mark you deserve in this class."

"What's my mark?"

"You're three marks above the failing point," Remus answered. Harry hit his head on the desk. "You're better than this, Harry. You know it, and I know you know. Prove it to me. I'm not just saying this because I'm your teacher," Remus told Harry sternly.

"I have to go. Can't be late," Harry said dully, standing up.

"I'll explain to Hagrid why you were late. He'll understand," Remus responded.

"I can't be late, sir. I have to go," Harry started to the door.

"Sit down, Harry. We're not done. We can do this now or tonight during detention," Remus ordered. Harry thought then flopped down at a desk again. "Thank you. Now, why are you failing?"

"You said I was above the failing point."

"By three marks! Harry, that's not good enough! That's not you! Now why are you failing?" Remus said loudly and angrily.

"I've had other thing on my mind," the teen replied simply.

"Harry, I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you help me help you."

"Ugh! Why do people say that? It makes no sense! How can a person help someone help them when they won't or can't help themselves?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows irritably.

"Harry, you know I want to help. Defence is your best class and yet, it's the only class you're failing. You're even doing better in Potions, your worst subject."

"Okay, I get it. You want to know why I'm failing? Go talk to Dumbledore, get him to tell you because I can't! I've tried! I can't say it!" Harry said.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Might as well. Dumbledore will need me there," Harry sighed and followed Remus to the headmaster's office.

"Come in."

"Hello, Albus."

"Hello. How may I help you two?" Dumbledore asked.

"There's apparently something you need to tell me. Something Harry can't," Remus replied.

"Ah, yes. Please sit," the headmaster nodded. Remus sat in a chair, but Harry moved a chair by the window and sat down. He stared out the window. He could see students down at Hagrid's and could see those who had spares wandering around the grounds.

"So, what's going on?"

"Harry hasn't been completely honest with us," Dumbledore looked at Harry over his glasses. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"At his home in Privet Drive, Harry was abused sexually three times by his uncle," Dumbledore told Remus the truth.

"What?" Remus frowned, looking at Harry who was still staring out the window. "But, why did he lie?"

"He lied because he knew he would get sent to the Rehabilitation Center for Victims of Sexual Child Abuse in London. He didn't want to have to go there for six months, never see anyone, and lose the chance to live with you," Dumbledore explained.

"Harry…" Remus faced the boy.

"This is another reason I lied. I hate people sympathizing for me or showing pity when they don't even know what it's like. I'll take sympathy when they've gone through everything I have," Harry crossed his arms.

"This is why he shies away from people and physical contact. Why he's silent and has no confidence," Dumbledore added.

"You know what the worst part was? My aunt and cousin knew and didn't do anything. Wait, did I say that was the worst part? This is worse. Because my uncle didn't know he had it, he gave me the STD called Gonorrhea. Got it the first time he abused me when I was six. Didn't know until the doctors found it when I was seven when I went to the hospital after that car accident with my uncle. They gave me the treatment to cure it. I don't have it anymore, but that doesn't stop me from remembering," Harry told them. "So, excuse me if I don't like new people or being touched."

"Harry. I'm sorry. I can't believe someone would do that," Remus said softly.

"No! Professor Dumbledore, can I go? Please?" Harry replied.

"Yes, you may go," Dumbledore nodded. Harry grabbed his bag and, without a second glance at the older wizards, left the office.

"Harry…"

"Let him go, Remus. He needs to be alone for a while," Dumbledore stopped the werewolf as he started to follow the teen.

Remus sat again. He couldn't believe it. What kind of people were the Dursleys? "How old was he each time?"

"Six, eight, and nine."

"Jesus. Why did this suddenly start affecting his grades and only in Defence?"

"Because he knew he had to tell you or I would. He was afraid to tell you. Also, the memories of those times must be coming back to him. After so many years of not experiencing it, of pushing it aside, it's all coming back," Dumbledore explained. Remus didn't say anything. "You can be the one to being him out of the shadows he's lived it for so long. Help him feel like a regular thirteen year old wizard. Help him gain the trust and confidence he's never had with anyone except Ron and Hermione."

"How? I'm not a social worker," Remus said.

"No, but you want to raise him from here on out. You have to help him in order to raise him. You don't have to be good at it and you don't have to have experience. It comes naturally when you have a child. It may seem like you don't know what to do, but when you get there, you know exactly what to do. It's like mothers with a newborn. The mother immediately thinks she has no idea what she's doing, but when the baby cries for the first time, she knows exactly what it is she needs to do. It's not a skill you learn down the road. It's parenting," Dumbledore told him.

"He won't talk about it. If it was me, I wouldn't talk about it either," Remus pointed out.

"Think outside the box. Think of something that will get him to let it out without directly telling someone, but will allow you to help him."

"What if he doesn't want help?"

"No one says they _want_ help. He'll never say he _wants _help. It's up to you to discover that just because he doesn't want help, it doesn't mean he doesn't _need_ it. When you discover that, it's time to figure out how to help him."

"I won't see him until lunch, I…"

"He's not going to lunch or anywhere else quickly," Dumbledore motioned to the window.

Remus looked out it and saw Harry sitting at the edge of the Black Lake. "I need to talk to him. Thanks, Albus. Bye."

"Goodbye, Remus," Dumbledore smiled.

Remus left the office. Before heading outside, he stopped at his office and grabbed a couple journals out of his desk. He then continued outside and walked to Harry. The boy had rolled up his pants, taken off his shoes and socks, and had put his feet in the water. Remus wondered how he wasn't cold. It was still January. Remus sat down beside Harry.

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge that Remus was there. Remus sighed. "Hi, Harry," Harry still didn't say anything. He just took his feet out of the water, dried them off, and started putting his socks on. "These are for you," he handed the journals to Harry who looked at them.

"What are they?"

"Journals. One was mine. Well, they were both mine, but I only filled one. When I was bitten, I went into denial. I was angry, upset, silent, and anything else you can think of. My mother suggested that, instead of _telling_ someone what I was feeling and thinking, I should write it in a journal. She gave me these journals and told me to write. I did. I continued writing until I fifteen. By then, I finally felt I had nothing else to write. That I was fine with what had happened to me, including my mother dying. You're right. Hardly anyone truly knows what your life has been like. I'm one who doesn't know and I never will. I'll never try to pretend I know either. Like my mother said. Instead of forcing yourself to talk about this when you clearly don't want to, write it instead. If you want me to read it, let me know. I'll be the only one who does," Remus told him and Harry took them.

"Why are you giving me the one you've written in?" Harry frowned.

"Thought you might like some new on-the-side reading," Remus smiled and stood up. He started walking away.

"Remus!" Harry called.

"Yes?"

"When I left your house that day, I heard you say 'bye, pup'. Why did you say 'pup'?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that. I was wondering if you had heard it or not. It was the nickname my mother had for me all my life. It fit better after I was seven. I guess I picked it up. I don't have to say it if it makes you uncomfortable. I used to call you that when you were a baby as well."

"No, I don't mind. I like it. I've never had a nickname, unless you count the Boy Who Lived."

"Not really. You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. I like it," Harry nodded.

"Bye, Harry."

"Bye," Harry said. "Remus!"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Remus!"

"Harry."

"Sorry. Bye," Harry gave a small smile. Remus grinned and finally went back into the school.

"By the way. Don't miss anymore classes today," Remus stated.

"Remus," Harry groaned.

"I mean it."

"I won't. I promise."

"Better not," Remus disappeared. Harry looked at the books in his lap. He opened the one Remus had filled. He flipped through it. He saw the writing get neater as Remus grew. He flipped back to the beginning and started reading.

_Entry 1  
__This is sort of strange. I__'__ve never done this before, but I__'__m only seven so it was just a matter of time. Mummy got these journals for me. She said it__'__ll be good for me if I write in these for a while. Maybe she__'__s right. It has been pretty crazy around here the past couple weeks. I live in this big house in London with Mummy and Daddy. The cool thing is that I__'__m a wizard. Mummy__'__s a witch too, but Daddy isn__'__t. It__'__s been crazy around here because two weeks ago, I had a little accident. Uh oh. I have to go. Mummy__'__s calling me for dinner. I have to wash up and go eat. I don__'__t know how to end an entry._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry turned the page.

_Entry 2  
__Hi again. I can finish my last entry now. So I ended saying how two weeks ago, I got into an accident. I was outside playing with my soccer ball when it rolled into the forest behind the house. I__'__m not supposed to go in there, but my ball wasn__'__t far away. I__'__d be able to get it without anyone noticing. So, I ran into the forest and as soon as I got to the ball, an animal attacked me. It bit me and that__'__s when Daddy came. I got bit by a werewolf. Mummy was so upset, but Daddy wasn__'__t. He just yelled at me for going into the forest. I didn__'__t understand why Mummy was so upset over the bite, but then she told me that now I would be a werewolf. Now here I am, two weeks later. I__'__m a werewolf. I have my first transformation in a week. I__'__m scared._

_Remus Lupin._

_Entry 3  
__I__'__m so scared. Tonight is the full moon. It__'__s my first transformation night. It seems like Mummy hasn__'__t stopped crying since I got bit. Daddy__'__s been yelling at her and me too. It scares me when he yells. Mummy__'__s scared about tonight too. Daddy doesn__'__t seem to care. I wanted to just transform in the attic, but Daddy won__'__t let me. I have to go in the shed that__'__s 65 yards from the house. That makes me even more scared. Mummy__'__s been trying to convince Daddy to just let me stay in the attic, but he keeps saying no. Daddy__'__s calling. I have to go. He gets angry if I don__'__t come right away._

_Remus_

Harry sighed. Remus' father seemed to be just like Uncle Vernon. He went on to the next entry.

_Entry 4  
__It hurt so much! I hurt myself too. I gave myself a lot of scratches and I broke my arm. The doctor fixed everything and told me I would always hurt myself to try deal with the pain and need to kill people. Mummy asked if there was anything that could help with the pain and keep me from going so__…__so__…__wild. The doctor said no. Mummy started crying even more and tried to hug me, but I pushed her away. I was angry. There is no cure so I__'__m stuck with this curse for life. As soon as we got home, I ran up here to my room. The doctor also said it__'__s normal for one to have mood swings. Which means, I can be happy then angry only seconds later. Now that I__'__m a werewolf, my hearing, scent, and sight is stronger then a regular person__'__s. Around the full moon, I will get very angry and upset too. I hate this!_

_Remus_

Harry looked at his watch. Lunch was almost over. "But I want to keep reading. I promised I wouldn't miss anymore classes today. Maybe I could read in class. It is Charms. Someone will see though," he picked up his bag, got the journals, and went to the school.

_Maybe I could go to class then get a drink and leave_, Harry wondered.

_Don__'__t you dare_, a voice that sounded like Remus said.

_Fine. I__'__ll go to class and stay. You__'__re everywhere. Now get out of my head_, Harry thought. He couldn't believe it. He was arguing with his head.

_I__'__m not actually Remus. I__'__m your conscience_, the voice said.

_Great. My conscience sounds like Remus_, he sighed.

_Not my problem_, Harry rolled his eyes at himself. He walked into Flitwick's classroom and sat in his usual seat at the back with Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Harry. What happened with Lupin?" Ron asked.

"Not much. We pretty much talked about how to get my mark up. He was a bit mad," Harry shrugged.

"Had to be more than that. You missed Creatures," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah. He assigned me an essay I can do for extra marks on Dementors and the spell he taught me. Its history and that," Harry lied.

"Maybe I should do an extra credit essay too. I have to get my mark up," Hermione decided.

"What you need to do is drop classes," Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Stop saying that. I'm handling this fine. I'm not dropping any classes," Hermione glared at him. He shook his head.

"Attention, class. Today we will be continuing with Cheering Charms," Flitwick started the class.

* * *

That night, Harry said good night to his friends and headed to the library, saying he wanted to get started on the essay. He walked in and chose a table near the very back. He sat down and took out the journals. He opened the filled one and began reading. He had quickly finished dinner and ran to the common room and got a lot more reading done.

_Entry 9  
__I__'__m back. It__'__s my birthday in two weeks. I__'__ll be nine. Lately I__'__ve been hearing Mummy telling Daddy that I still haven__'__t come to terms with being a werewolf. All Daddy has said is how it__'__s my fault because I was stupid. He says that a lot. He says I__'__m stupid and useless. A few times he__'__s told me that he wishes I had never been born. Every time he says it, I cry and so does Mummy. Daddy doesn__'__t seem to like me like Mummy does. Mummy says he loves me, but I know he doesn__'__t. I don__'__t like it here too much, especially not since I was bitten. It seemed to make everything worse. Lunch time._

_Remus_

_Entry 10  
__I CAN__'__T GO TO HOGWARTS! I asked Mummy to tell me a bit about her time at Hogwarts and said how I couldn__'__t wait to go. I__'__m supposed to be going in 2 years. Then she told me I won__'__t be able to go because I__'__m a werewolf! It__'__s not fair! Why does being a werewolf stop me from being able to go to school? IT__'__S NOT FAIR! I HATE BEING A WEREWOLF!_

_Remus._

"Looks like he stopped writing for a while," Harry muttered.

_Entry 11  
__I haven__'__t written in about a year and a half. I__'__m ten and a half years old now. I__'__m supposed to be going to Hogwarts in a few months. I can__'__t go through because I__'__m a werewolf. I__'__ve learned that the name of the curse is _lycanthropy_. Doctor Newton told me a few months ago. Doctor Alex Newton has been my doctor since I got bit. He__'__s the one who heals all of my injuries after full moons. He says that because I give myself the injuries, they__'__re called self-injuries. I__'__m still really sad that I can__'__t go to Hogwarts. I was really looking forward to it. Daddy__'__s mad about it too, but just because he won__'__t be getting me out of the house for 10 months a year for 7 years. That__'__s another reason I wanted to go. To get away from Daddy._

_Remus_

_Entry 12  
__Daddy hit Mummy! I__'__m not completely sure why, but they were arguing__…__Daddy was drinking as usual__…__and he hit her. I wasn__'__t supposed to be downstairs actually. Daddy had sent me to my room when he and Mummy started yelling. For a while, I stayed, but I could hear them yelling and could hear Mummy crying. I snuck down and saw him hit Mummy. I think it was about me though. I had heard my name. he__'__s never hit me or Mummy before. I__'__m scared. What if he hits me? I wish I could leave this place and go to Hogwarts. I__'__ll be eleven in six days._

_Remus_

"He never told me his dad hit his mum," Harry frowned.

_Entry 13  
__Mummy says she has a special birthday gift for me. It__'__s my birthday today. I__'__m officially eleven. Mummy says someone__'__s coming here to talk with us about school. She said he should be here in a few minutes. I__'__m excited. He__'__s here! He__'__s here!_

_Remus_

"Dumbledore. To tell them Remus can go to Hogwarts," Harry smiled.

_Entry 14  
__It__'__s a miracle! I can__'__t believe it! I__'__M GOING TO HOGWARTS! The man who had come was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He said special arrangements will be made to keep the other students safe and no one will know I__'__m a werewolf. I__'__m so happy. Mummy was happy too. Mr. Dumbledore gave me my Hogwarts letter. School starts on September 1__st__. It__'__s not for 5 months. I wanted to go get my stuff today but Mummy said we have to wait until Saturday. She__'__s busy. That__'__s in 2 days though. I__'__m so excited._

_Remus_

"He stopped writing for a bit again," Harry read five more entries. By the fifth one, there was only one more day before Remus went to Hogwarts. Also at the end of the fifth entry, Harry fell asleep on the table.

* * *

"Where is he?" Hermione said worriedly the next morning. Ron and Hermione had awoken to find Harry nowhere in Gryffindor Tower.

"Maybe he's with Lupin," Ron guessed.

"Worth a shot," Hermione lead the way out of the Tower, to the third floor, and into Remus' classroom. Remus was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Good morning, Ron. Hermione," he smiled.

"Morning, Professor Lupin. Is Harry here by any chance?" Ron asked.

"No, he's not. I haven't seen him yet this morning," Remus replied. "Is anything wrong?"

"Uh, no, no. We just need him to…uh, to…to help us…to help us find…Crookshanks! Yeah. The cat ran off and we need Harry to help us find him. Well, bye, Professor," Ron finally said and ran from the office with Hermione.

Remus stared after them with a raised eyebrow. "All right."

"Quick thinking, Ronald. Bad lie, but quick thinking," Hermione told him when they were far from Defence.

"Thanks. That was scarier than it should have been. Where now?"

"Library! Last night he went there before bed," Hermione remembered.

"Oh yeah! Let's go," Ron nodded. "Harry!" he called when they entered.

"Sshhh! Quiet! This is a library!" Madam Pince hissed.

"Sorry, Madam Pince," Ron apologized. "So where would he be?"

"The very back of the library. He likes sitting back there," Hermione replied.

"There's Dean., Ron responded when he saw Dean Thomas looking at books on a shelf. "Hey, Dean.

"Morning, Ron. Morning, Hermione," Dean greeted.

"Morning. Have you seen Harry in here?" Hermione wondered.

"I did actually. He's at the very back table on the left. He's asleep. He must have been up late reading."

"Essay," Hermione nodded.

Dean frowned. "Essay? I don't know about an essay. He just has a couple journals. See you two at breakfast," he walked away.

"Journals?" Hermione repeated.

"Harry doesn't have journals," Ron said. They went to the very back of the library and turned left. Sure enough, there was Harry asleep with his head in his arms on the table.

"Dean was right. These are journals. The one he's lying on has been written in. this other one is empty," Hermione confirmed.

"When did Harry get journals?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Harry. Harry, wake up, mate. Harry," Ron shook him lightly to wake him.

"Oh, morning, guys," Harry yawned and stretched.

"Morning," Ron repeated the greeting.

"Good morning, Harry. Ron and I were wondering when you got these journals?" Hermione pointed at the open one.

Harry quickly flipped the book shut and put them in his bag. "They're nothing really. Lupin gave them to me. It's nothing," Harry told them. "Come on. Let's get to breakfast. I'm starved," he picked up his bag and started out of the library and for the Great Hall.

"That's why you missed Creatures. Something to do with those journals," Hermione said as they sat down.

"Can we move on? It's between me and Lupin, all right?" Harry replied.

"Fine. There hasn't been any news on Black lately. Have you noticed? There's been nothing," Ron responded.

_Not a subject I had in mind_, Harry sighed and ate breakfast, listening to Ron and Hermione, and occasionally saying something.


	17. Chapter 17

_Entry 1  
__This is weird. It__'__s not every day I write in a journal. I don__'__t even know why I chose to do this. I know Remus really wants me to. Then again, I__'__m sure if we switched positions, I__'__d want him to do this too. When he first started writing in his journal, he was 7. I__'__m 13. Bit of an age difference. He wrote because he became a werewolf. I__'__m a _'victim' _of child abuse. As in hitting, starving, etc. There__'__s also been sexual abuse. Three times. When I was six, eight, and nine. Remus just found out a few days ago. I had said no to there being any sexual abuse, but Dumbledore somehow opened the privacy doors and found out I lied. Figures. Remus wants me to write in this journal because I won__'__t talk to anyone outright. Come on. Who would? It__'__s not a normal dinner topic or conversation over a cup of tea. I don__'__t like to talk. I hate being touched except by Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, and a few others, but I__'__m comfortable with them. I__'__m comfortable with Remus too, but I haven__'__t known him as long as Ron and Hermione. I haven__'__t been with or around him as much. I dunno. Dumbledore says I might let Remus touch me eventually but I don__'__t know. Honestly, I don__'__t like people__…__especially people I don__'__t know, don__'__t know well, or haven__'__t know for very long. Someone__'__s coming._

_Harry Potter_

Harry closed his journal. He had just made his first entry. He had to admit. It _was_ odd.

"Harry? Are you ready to go? Lupin and Dumbledore are waiting for you," Ron and Hermione walked into the boys' dorm. It was Tuesday already and it was time for the hearing. Harry was extremely nervous.

"I guess I have to be ready. Why aren't you at the match? Ginny's playing. She's my replacement for the match. Don't you want to see her play?" Harry asked his friends.

"I've seen her play a lot," Ron replied.

"And, besides. This is more important," Hermione added. Harry smiled.

"You have to get going, mate. You can't be late," Ron said.

"Good luck, Harry."

"See you guys later," Harry left and went to the Entrance Hall where Remus and Dumbledore were waiting.

"Finally," Remus teased.

"Oh, leave me alone," Harry glared. Remus laughed.

"Well, I'll see you two at the Ministry," Dumbledore stated and disappeared.

"Come on. Down to Hogsmeade."

"Driving?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Great," Harry rolled his eyes. Remus Apparated them to King's Cross and they began driving to the Ministry once again.

"Everything okay, Harry? You're very quiet," Remus said.

"Everything's fine. Nervous, I guess," Harry sighed.

"Everything will be fine. By the way, I forgot to tell you that this is the last hearing. Seth and Sirena are coming today and doing their thing. The last hearing and this one have been combined."

"Good to know. Anything else I should know?" Harry stared at him.

"One more thing. We won't get the results of the hearing until March," Remus added.

"You're kidding?"

"I wish."

"Why two months?"

"Everything that is said at this hearing, the facts and everything, have to go through the entire department that deals with this," Remus explained.

"Perfect. I still don't think we'll win."

"Way to stay positive," Remus grinned.

Harry smiled. "I know, I know. But the facts are pretty all against us. Fudge isn't likely to just lie down and let us pass right on by," he replied.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"I have time," Harry shrugged.

"Too much time. You need to focus on getting your mark up in Defence."

"Beause it's been so easy to concentrate."

"I know it's been a rough week for you, but you need to keep up in class. I did it and I left three, four days each month."

"But all the professors knew you were a werewolf. They couldn't do much," Harry said.

"You're just trying to avoid the point."

"No, I'm making a point."

"Harry," Remus said in a knowing tone.

"Fine. I'm avoiding the point. I'll get my mark up. You know I will," Harry replied.

"No, I don't know that you will. You have a small tendency to not do what you're told."

"Yeah, I know," Harry looked out the window. "I'll get my mark up. I promise."

"Here we are," Remus parked in front of the abandoned warehouse. Harry started to get out. "Hold on, Harry. I'm not mad. Well, I probably am for doing everything I'm doing, but that's not my point," Harry smiled. "I just don't want you to fall behind, especially because of me and the fact that I teach your best and favourite class."

"That was Dumbledore's fault. He made me scared to be around you," Harry pointed out.

"Come on. We can't be late. It starts in ten minutes," Remus said and they went through the warehouse to the Ministry. This time, they had to go up to the fifth floor to room five hundred sixty-eight. They got in the elevator.

"Remus? Remus Lupin? Is that you? My God, it is you," a wizard behind them said.

"Kingsley? Great to see you. It's been a long time," Remus and the wizard called Kingsley hugged.

"Almost three years. Far too long. What brings you here? It's not time to renew your registration already, is it?"

"No. Not for two more years. I'm here for a hearing with Harry," Remus nodded at Harry.

"Hello, Harry. I haven't seen you since you were a baby," Kingsley shook Harry's hand. Harry was surprised. Kingsley was one of the first people to not say something along the lines of _'__oh my God. It__'__s Harry Potter__' _upon seeing him.

"Harry, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He works here at the Ministry as an Auror. He worked with your dad and Sirius Black," Remus introduced the wizard.

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled.

"Great Aurors they were, James and Sirius. They both had been fighting to get the position of Head Auror. James and Sirius were the best Aurors throughout London," Kingsley reminisced the two wizards.

"They were. This is us. It was great seeing you again. We should have drinks one day."

"I'll call and let you know when I'm available."

"Great."

"Remus, come on," Harry said.

"Bye, Kingsley. Okay, okay. I'm coming," Remus smiled at Kingsley and went with Harry to their room. They entered with four minutes left.

"Remus. Harry. Over here," Dumbledore called for them.

"Sorry we're a bit late. We ran into Kingsley Shacklebolt on the way," Remus stated.

"No worries. I want you both to meet Seth Laurie and Sirena Leiland."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for doing this. I'm Remus Lupin and this is…"

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you both. Don't mention it. We're happy to do this," Seth nodded.

"Please be seated. January sixteenth, one-seventeen. Hearing for the guardianship of Mr. Harry James Potter. Mr. Remus John Lupin has been personally picked by Mr. Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Potter himself," Fudge began. "Remus Lupin? Are they crazy? This is a huge waste of time," he whispered to a witch on his right who giggled.

"Minister," Dumbledore said.

"Be honest, Dumbledore. You don't really think I'm going to allow this, do you? It's absurd. He's a werewolf. We have a strict law…"

"That should be looked into and changed," Dumbledore interrupted. "I have brought Seth Laurie and Sirena Leiland here to explain their thoughts and the law."

"Dumbledore, this hearing is for the guardianship of Harry Potter, not for changing the Werewolf Law for one absurd favour being asked."

"This is relevant, Cornelius, for it applies to Remus who is a part of this hearing to get custody of Harry," Dumbledore replied.

"Continue," Fudge sighed.

"Thank you. Seth, Sirena. You're up," Dumbledore sat down while the other two walked forward.

"For almost eight years, Seth and I have been researching werewolves and the Werewolf Law. We want this law changed or removed because it is unfair to those with lycanthropy," Sirena started.

"Ms. Leiland. This law is perfectly fair and well suited for these dark creatures or monsters or whatever you want to call them," Fudge told her.

"How about humans? Lycanthropes are just as normal as any witch or wizard in this room that does not have this curse. This law, issued over fifty ago, takes everything away from lycanthropes," Seth answered.

"Werewolves are not normal. Not even close. This law takes away nothing because there's nothing to take. These creatures do not deserve and cannot have what a normal witch or wizard has," Fudge argued.

"Not all werewolves are the same, Minister. The law is fit for lycanthropes like Fenrir Greyback, not those like Mr. Lupin. This curse destroyed his life but he fixed what he could, but this law just destroyed everything else," Seth replied.

"Lycanthropy _cannot_ be transferred from a parent to a child through genetics. You can only become a lycan if you are bitten at the height of the full moon. There is no harm if a lycan produces a child," Sirena added.

"The parent could bite the child, transferring the curse."

"Only those who careless enough to not take precautions will have that problem. Mr. Lupin would like to present the precautions he would take if he gains guardianship of Mr. Potter," Sirena stated.

Remus stood. "I would lock myself in my attic like I do currently. It is very safe. I would also send Harry to a friend's house or to Hogwarts until it is safe again," he informed.

"You see, Minister? Mr. Potter would be in no danger at the full moon," Seth said.

"I suppose, but the law still stands. Werewolves may not adopt or gain guardianship of a child."

"Because the child would be in danger of being bitten, but you know Mr. Potter will be completely safe. Mr. Lupin would be taking great precautions. I'm sure he'd go to Spain for the full moon just to keep Mr. Potter safe," Sirena explained.

"I've heard enough. Let's get on with the guardianship of this child," Fudge replied. Sirena and Seth sat down.

"Due to recent events, Mr. Potter needs a home and a proper guardian," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, he is a werewolf. He's not a proper guardian. He also is not related to the boy in any way."

"Cornelius, Seth and Sirena have already explained the lycanthropy concept. Remus is actually a perfect guardian for Harry. He cares for the boy and will raise him wonderfully. Remus is the kind of guardian Harry needs after the traumatic life he's lead. You can look all you like, but I'll tell you now. All the members of this boy's family are dead. Voldemort killed the Potter family. Harry's guardian was supposed to have been one Sirius Black, but that's obviously out of the question. James and Lily Potter would want their son to go to their friend, not an orphanage or a foster home," Dumbledore explained.

"Have you all lost your minds? The boy would be better off in an orphanage or foster home. Don't try and use the parents either. They're dead. They have no opinion," Fudge spat.

"We are all completely sane. It's insane to send Harry somewhere he doesn't want to be when Remus is the best guardian. It's insane that you'll send a child away just because the guardian he chose is a werewolf and you can't stand werewolves. I have a hard time understanding how that's fair, especially when Harry will be completely safe at full moons," Dumbledore stared at the Minister. Harry glanced at his watch. It was already two-fifty.

"We'll continue in ten minutes," Fudge stated and left the room.

"See? I told you we didn't have a chance," Harry said to Remus.

"It's only been…"

"An hour and forty minutes?" Harry grinned.

"That long? It doesn't feel like it. Anyways, we're doing fine," Remus replied.

"He's right," Dumbledore said to them. "I've known Cornelius for a long time. He's running out of arguments. You may not see it, but he's leaning to let you go with Remus. Besides your lycanthropy, which has been sorted out, he sees no reason why you can't have Harry," he smiled.

"How much time do we have?" Harry asked.

"Eight minutes."

"Can I go for a walk?"

"Go ahead. Be back in time," Remus nodded.

"I will. Thanks," Harry left. He walked back down the hall, looking around. Lots of people were at desk with papers and files in front of them. On almost all the desks, there were pictures. While walking, he bumped into the Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hi again, Harry," Kingsley said. He had a few files in his arms.

"Hi, Mr. Shacklebolt."

"Please, it's Kingsley. Mr. Shacklebolt sounds old and too formal or proper or whatever," Kingsley told him.

Harry laughed. "You sound like Remus. He doesn't like being called 'Professor'. Thinks it makes him sound old."

"So, what are you and Remus doing here anyways?"

"Hearing. We're trying to get the Minister to let me live with Remus. It's apparently going well, but I don't see how. Fudge hasn't agreed to anything Dumbledore's said," Harry answered.

"You have Dumbledore helping you?" Harry nodded. "There's not chance you'll lose. Dumbledore has Fudge wrapped around his finger," Kingsley stated.

"I hope so. I should get back. It'll be starting again soon. Bye, Kingsley."

"See ya, kid," Harry went back to the room.

"I like Kingsley," Harry said as he sat back down beside Remus.

"Everyone likes Kingsley," Remus chuckled.

"We're back. Let's finish this, shall we?" Fudge sat. "During the break, I thought things over. I have decided to dismiss lycanthropy as a reason why Mr. Lupin _should not _have Mr. Potter. It is now no concern to this hearing."

"Thank you, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied.

"Now, why do you think Mr. Lupin is the best person to take Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked.

"Harry chose Remus himself. I did not choose for him. Remus is the best guardian because he loves Harry. He'll do whatever it takes to keep Harry safe. Harry needs a guardian who will care about him, help him, and take care of him. Harry has lived his whole life with people who never did any of those," Dumbledore responded.

"Is there anyone you can think of who would be a better choice than Mr. Lupin?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Honestly, I can think of no one better," Dumbledore said.

"Where does Mr. Lupin live?"

"In a cottage in the countryside of London near a muggle village."

"Is the cottage big enough to house Mr. Lupin and this child?" Fudge wondered, writing stuff down.

"Currently, it is not, but if Remus is granted guardianship, he will be enlarging the cottage so it houses Harry and himself before the school year is over," Dumbledore stated.

Fudge wrote something down. "Will Mr. Lupin be able to deal with finances and household necessities as well as supplying Mr. Potter? Example, school supplies, clothing, etcetera."

"Yes. They would be perfectly fine."

"Is Mr. Lupin aware of the warning Mr. Potter received last year for using the levitation charm in the presence of Muggles?"

"Yes. He is aware," Dumbledore nodded. The headmaster had lied. Remus didn't know about the warning. He looked at Harry who was sinking down on his chair.

"I believe that is all. You will receive the results in two months. Case dismissed," Fudge left the room.

"That went very well. Seth and Sirena, thank you very much for taking the time to do this," Dumbledore shook their hands.

"It was our pleasure," Seth smiled.

"Come on, Seth. Time to get back to work. Goodbye," Sirena began out with Seth.

"Bye."

"You got a warning from the Ministry? You never said anything about that," Remus eyed Harry.

"Hehe…yeah, about that," Harry flushed.

"You have a story to tell on the drive back. Goodbye, Albus," Remus stood and left with Harry.

"See you at school," Dumbledore replied.

"So, what happened?" Remus asked as they sat in the car and began driving. Harry looked at Remus, smiling and sighing.


	18. Chapter 18

"All right. So it was last year, the summer after first year. Uncle Vernon was having some friends over. He was trying to sign a deal with them. I went to my room…I had to pretend I didn't exist…I went to my room and saw a creature jumping on my bed. When I asked who he was, he said Dobby the house elf. He had come to tell me not to go to Hogwarts that year because terrible things would happen. I said I had to go because it was my home and the only place I've got friends. He said, 'friends who don't even write to Harry Potter'. I asked him how he knew they hadn't been writing to me and he pulled out a stack of letters. He said he hoped I wouldn't go back to school if I thought Ron and Hermione had forgotten me. I told Dobby to give me the letters but he ran downstairs. He stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. He snapped his fingers and the cake Aunt Petunia had made started floating. I told him to stop. He said he would if I promised not to go back to Hogwarts. I said no and he made the cake float to the living room. I ran out there, hoping to grab the cake, but Dobby made it fall on one of Uncle Vernon's friends. Dobby disappeared after that, I was sealed in my room, and I was blamed for using magic. That's when my aunt, uncle, and cousin found out I wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school. I hadn't told them before. Done," Harry told the story.

"You never have a dull day, do you?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. None that I remember anyways," Harry laughed.

"Do you have any idea where Dobby is now? Since you freed him last year and almost got cursed by Lucius Malfoy for doing so."

"No idea. Haven't seen him since I freed him," Harry shrugged. "Can we take the train again?"

"Of course," Remus nodded. After another twenty minutes, they were at King's Cross. They went through the barrier and went on the train.

"I wasn't sure if the train would even be going."

"It always is. Doesn't matter how many people get on, they'll still go and bring them to Hogwarts," Remus replied. "Why did you want to take the train?"

"I didn't want to rush back to school. Even though they haven't been fighting, I just don't want to rush back to Ron and Hermione. Ron won't stop whining about his rat. Hermione's driving herself mental with her solid timetable. They are my best friends, but they don't seem to like leaving my alone. Maybe go off and do their own thing."

"They care about you, that's all," Remus smiled.

"I know. Sometimes I feel they care too much."

"They're your friends. They're supposed to care too much," Remus chuckled. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. Not hungry," Harry declined, looking out the window at the passing countryside.

"What's up?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Black. The hearing. Do you really think Fudge will let this happen?" Harry looked back to the werewolf.

"Yes, I do. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better either. I actually believe it," Remus nodded. "Even if he doesn't, I'm sure Dumbledore will anyways. He won't send you to a foster home or an orphanage."

"I hope not. I'd never go to a foster home or orphanage. If anyone tries to make me, I'll take off," Harry responded.

"Don't even think of taking off," Remus stared at him.

Harry laughed. "I won't, I won't."

"You sound more and more like Lily and James every day," Remus smiled softly.

"What were they like? I've mostly heard my dad was a drunk and unemployed," Harry asked.

"James was not a drunk. He only drank when he, Black, and I had a wild night. Black and James were always the ones who actually got drunk. The wild nights stopped when James married Lily. Every once in a while we had one, but Lily didn't approve. They stopped completely when Lily got pregnant," Remus corrected.

"Sounds fun."

"It was. Want to know something? Up until our seventh year at Hogwarts, your mother actually despised your father."

"Really? Why? Why did they get together then?" Harry said.

"As Lily's most common names, James was an obnoxious, arrogant, big-headed, ego maniac. I can't disagree. He was very big-headed. Thought the world of himself. Black was the same." Remus grinned. "We're not completely sure how they got together. She had been crying about something one day. James went to talk to her. By the time me, Black, and Pettigrew found them, they were kissing. Neither of them ever told us what had happened. We asked them for a long time. They never told. They never even slipped up. It annoyed me and Black the most. Lily and James just laughed at us," Remus chuckled at the memory.

"They sound amazing."

"They were. So are you. You earn the title of 'amazing' for completely different and ridiculous reasons," Harry laughed. "They loved you very much, Harry. So did Black. He always called you 'kiddo'. When you were a baby, I called you 'pup'. Guess I forgot about it when everything happened. Before everything happened, I was actually getting ready to move in with Black."

"Really?"

"Yep. He and your parents had convinced me I should sell my cottage and live with Black. My cottage was too small and it would be more fun to live with Black. Those were their reasons. I was getting ready to put my cottage up for sale, but then it all happened. I just stayed in my cottage," Remus told him.

"Wow. Black seems like he was such a great person. How could he do what he did?" Harry frowned.

"People change. He was a great person back then. Practically James' brother. That's why they chose him as godfather. He was so surprised when James and Lily chose him. He said it should be me because I'm the mature, parenting one, not him. He finally gave it and accepted the godfather offer."

"Wish he hadn't. Wish they had picked you."

"Even if they wanted to, they couldn't because of my lycanthropy," Remus replied.

"Figures," Harry crossed his arms. "It must've been hard when they died, then Pettigrew got killed, then Black got arrested."

"It was extremely hard. I had gone to Godric's Hollow, that's where they were hiding, and the house was in ruins. Aurors and reporters were already there when I got there. I broke down crying when I saw the house. Kingsley found me and brought me home. He stayed with me for two days before going back to work. He had ignored every owl telling him to get to the Ministry. When he went back, they threatened to fire him, but for some reason they didn't. I get the feeling Kingsley told them off," Remus reminisced.

"Godric's Hollow? Why was it called that?"

"Because it was Godric Gryffindor's house," Remus smiled at Harry.

"Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent."

"Wow. The sword I used to kill the Basilisk last year was Godric Gryffindor's too."

"I've seen it in the case behind Dumbledore's desk," Remus nodded.

"It's weird to think I grew up for ten years believing Mum and Dad had died in a car crash."

"I can't believe that's what they told you."

"That's the only thing they told me," Harry added.

"Unbelievable," Remus frowned.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"It's not fine, Harry. You don't lie to a child about how their parents died and forbid any mention of them," Remus replied.

"Calm down, Remus. I know the truth. Hagrid told me. I found out what really happened," Harry said.

"I know, but it's not right. You should know everything about them," Remus sighed.

"Yes, but I think you've got that covered," Harry grinned. The rest of the trip was pretty quiet. For a bit they talked about the Quidditch match, then they fell silent. They were soon at the school and they caught a carriage. It was three-thirty.

"Look," Harry said.

"Look at what?"

"The Quidditch pitch."

"What about it?"

"There's no one there. The match started a while ago. Shouldn't they still be playing? Games usually take at least an hour and a half or more."

"It's three-thirty, Harry. It's been a while. It could have been a quick defeat. Come on." Remus replied and led Harry into the school. The halls were deserted, but they could hear lots of talking. It was coming from the Great Hall. The whole school was in the Hall. Students, teachers, and even all the ghosts. No one was sitting down.

"I think something major happened. The Quidditch players are still in their Quidditch gear and have their brooms," Harry pointed to the red and green people in the crowd.

"Go find Ron and Hermione. I'll talk to Dumbledore," Remus told Harry who walked into the crowd.

_How the hell am I supposed to find them_? Harry groaned. It was impossible to find anyone. He kept looking.

"Sir, what's going on?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"Harry! Black attacked the match!" Hermione's voice sounded out when Dumbledore went to answer.

Remus stared at the headmaster. "Now what?"

"I will inform the Ministry. The students will stay here. Black will not hurt anyone," Dumbledore said.

"Except Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione," Remus added. After a bit, Dumbledore calmed the students down. He said there would be no rematch and no final due to the circumstances. Everyone argued (by everyone, I mean Wood and Marcus Flint). Dumbledore sent them off and students left, talking loudly. The trio stayed and sat at Gryffindor table.

"Thanks a lot, Potter. Because of you, there's no more Quidditch," Malfoy snapped.

"How is this my fault? I just got here ten minutes ago."

"Black's after you. He won't stop attacking until he gets you. It's your fault," Malfoy stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Of course it's my fault, why wouldn't it be?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Malfoy's just mad because he doesn't get to win the Cup," Hermione stated.

"How was the hearing?" Ron asked.

"Fine, I guess. Lupin and Dumbledore say it went well, but I dunno. Fudge seemed to be leaning away from what we were asking. We don't get the results until March. Two months," Harry shrugged.

"Long wait," Ron said.

"I know. It sucks. Any word about Hagrid?" Harry asked. That same day, Hagrid had his final hearing about Buckbeak.

"None. He hasn't come back yet," Hermione shook her head.

"I hope everything went all right," Harry sighed. Dinner soon started and the Hall filled up again. All through the meal, students stared at Harry. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Everyone thinks they're in danger because you're at school and Black is after you," Hermione answered.

"How do you know this?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. They told me earlier today that I should stay away from you, that I'll die if I don't. They've obviously been talking to Trelawney. Everyone thinks you should leave the school," Hermione told him.

"Perfect. Just what I need," Harry groaned.

* * *

"Hey, Harry. Ron's looking for you," Fred said when he and George passed Harry in a corridor on the second floor.

"Why this time?" Harry groaned. It had been a week since the hearing. Hagrid hadn't said anything yet and Ron kept whining about how Scabbers was becoming more and more useless (if it's possible).

"He was saying something about Scabbers," George replied.

"Ugh! Where is he?"

"We saw him somewhere on the fifth floor."

"Okay. Thanks, guys," Harry sighed and the twins left. He tried to think of a way to get outside without Ron catching him. He wanted to do some writing. He had gotten three entries in his journal. Harry finally decided he would just run for it and hope Ron didn't see him. He ran to the Grand Staircase and raced down them, skipping many steps and hoping he didn't step on a trick stair. He made it into the Entrance Hall without being caught. He ran right into Remus, falling to the floor.

"Harry? Excuse me, Minerva."

"Of course. Are you all right, Potter?" McGonagall asked as Remus helped Harry up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Professor. Sorry," Harry nodded.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Remus wondered.

"Avoiding Ron," Harry answered. Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain later. Bye, Professors. Sorry again," he said and went outside.

"Strange," Remus turned back to McGonagall.

"Quite. So, when do you find out if Harry's living with you or not?"

"Not until March. Two months," Remus sighed.

"Such a long time. I'm sure you did fine. See you at lunch, Remus," McGonagall walked away.

"That's what I keep telling Harry," Remus muttered. He went outside.

_Entry 4  
__I am sitting in a tree by the Black Lake. Yes, I__'__m in a tree. About a week ago now was the second hearing. Everyone keeps telling me that it went well and there__'__s a good chance we won. I wish they would stop because no matter how many times they say it, I don__'__t believe it. Way to stay positive, huh? It__'__s not my fault. With everything that__'__s happened to me, it seems I always look at the negative side more than the positive. I__'__m trying not to, but it__'__s hard. I mean, come on. I was beaten and starved and sexually abused. There__'__s not really a positive side to any of that. When my uncle abused me sexually the first time when I was six, I didn__'__t even understand what he was doing. I don__'__t think I did too much the other times either, but I think I had a better idea. I really would rather Remus never found out, but he did__…__because of Dumbledore. Oh well. Guess he would have found out sooner or later. I think someone__'__s coming._

_Harry Potter_

Harry put his things in his bag and stayed still as someone approached. It was Remus. "Hi, Remus. What are you doing out here?" Harry spoke. Remus looked up.

"You're in a tree."

"Last I checked."

"Why are you in a tree?"

"Dunno. Avoiding Ron. Writing. I also feel sort of safe in trees and high places. Don't know why," Harry replied. He dropped his bag then jumped to the ground. "So why are you here?" he asked, putting the items backing his bag that had fallen out. He held onto the journal in his lap as he sat down, leaning against the tree.

Remus sat beside him. "Walking and I wanted to know why you're avoiding your best friend."

"He's apparently looking for me. For like a week, all Ron has done is whine and complain about Scabbers. I wish the rat would run away again or something. I'm tired of hearing about it," Harry explained.

"Reminds me of how James whined about his owl for two weeks straight. I don't remember what was wrong, but Black, Pettigrew, and I tried to avoid him for the two weeks. He finally stopped when Black and I pushed him into the lake. It was winter too. Of course, we ran away right after. I don't think he ever caught us," Remus told Harry who laughed.

"Sounds like something Ron, Hermione, and I would do. Maybe I will. It's still January," Harry planned.

"Don't even. He'll calm down. Just give him time," Remus said.

"When it hits two weeks, Ron's going in the lake," Harry replied.

Remus chuckled. "So, how much writing have you done?" he pointed at the journal in Harry's hands.

"Just wrote the fourth entry. Here. Have your own on-the-side reading," Harry handed it to the professor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You want and should probably know about my past life, the things I won't say. So, go ahead," Harry nodded.

"Thanks," Remus slowly put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He felt the teen tense and pulled away.

"What was that about?"

"For anyone who doesn't like to be touched, the best way to deal with it is to touch them sometimes, like I just did. It'll help you know you can let me touch you and know you won't get hurt. When you tensed, I pulled away. Eventually, you won't tense when I touch your shoulder. I'll move slowly and I won't touch you anymore then I just did unless I know you trust me enough to do so," Remus explained.

"Oh. Can you do that again?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Remus nodded. Once again, he slowly put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry tensed again and Remus removed his hand.

"Pathetic. I can't even handle you lightly touching my shoulder. I face Voldemort almost fearless and this I'm afraid of," Harry looked across the lake angrily.

"Harry, it's not a bad thing. It's normal for what you've been through."

"I don't see you or anyone else cringing away from someone touching your shoulder."

"Harry…"

"Who's afraid of being touched but will fight a dark wizard out to kill them?" Harry said.

Remus looked at Harry. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder again. He hid his smile when Harry didn't tense. "Harry, you'll get over it. Eventually, you'll let me hug you and everything, just like you did Ron and Hermione. It'll just take time. Everything takes time," he said softly. "Besides, you've already moved up one level," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at him. Remus nodded his head at Harry's shoulder. "Oh. I didn't even know you had done it again. I felt it a bit."

"But you didn't tense up. You're already getting better."

"Thanks, Remus. I'm going to go down to Hagrid's. I'll see you later," Harry stood with his bag.

"See you."


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry! We found you," Ron said, running to Harry.

"We?"

"Me and Hermione."

"Oh, well, I was just heading to Hagrid's. Want to come?" Harry replied.

"Of course. Let's go," Hermione nodded. They walked down the path and to Hagrid's hut.

Ron knocked. "Hagrid! It's us!" he called.

"One minute," Hagrid answered.

"I can't believe they might kill Buckbeak. It's so sad," Hermione sighed as they looked at the hippogriff tethered in the pumpkin patch.

"We can't do anything if they do choose to kill him," Harry replied.

"That's what's so sad. We know he's innocent and we can't do anything," Hermione said.

"Hey, guys. Glad yeh came down. I've been meanin' ter ask yeh ter come down. Come on in," Hagrid let them in.

"Did you hear about the match?" Harry asked.

"I heard. Dumbledore told me. I have ter keep a close watch on the grounds," Hagrid nodded as they all sat down.

"So, how did your hearing go?" Ron wondered.

"The execution date is March seventeenth," Hagrid answered.

"Oh no," Harry said.

"I'm sorry yeh went through all that trouble ter help Buckbeak. The committee is just too scared of Lucius Malfoy ter change their minds," Hagrid told them.

"It's all right, Hagrid. It wasn't that much trouble," Ron replied.

"I'm so sorry, Hagrid," Hermione looked at him sadly.

"It's all right. Yeh tried ter help. That's good enough," Hagrid waved it off. The Trio glanced at each other. Hagrid was taking the news of Buckbeak surprisingly and oddly well. "Enough 'bout this. How 'bout your hearing, Harry?"

"I think it went well. The results don't come until March," Harry responded. It wasn't until lunch was almost over that the trio left Hagrid's.

* * *

Remus turned the page.

_Entry 2  
__Why do I have to be the damn Boy Who Lived? I guess it__'__s not too bad, all I have to do is save the world from absolute destruction and Voldemort. No pressure. None at all. God, I hate it. Everything happens to me. Soon the war will start. The Second War. It__'__s only a matter of time before Voldemort finds a way to come back then starts killing everyone around me to get to me. I hate this. It__'__s not fair. Why does everyone else get to grow up with their parents? Why am I the only one who has to live without parents? I don__'__t even know anything about them. Dad was an amazing Seeker and Mum was totally smart and temperamental like Hermione. That__'__s about it. I know a few other things too. I don__'__t know. I just hate that I__'__m the one who doesn__'__t get to know what it__'__s like to live with a family that actually loves me and cares about me._

_Harry Potter_

_Entry 3  
__I wonder what Black was like before he went all murderous? I__'__d ask Remus, but he doesn__'__t seem to like talking about him too much. Black _was _one of his best friends after all. Hmm. I was just thinking. Maybe Black took the role of being my godfather just so he could get closer to me, Mum, and Dad so he could sell us out. I hate him. It__'__s his fault. I hope he finds me. When he does, I__'__ll be ready and I__'__m going to kill him._

_Harry Potter_

Remus read the fourth entry then closed the journal. Harry was so sad and angry. He sighed and went into the castle. He found the trio and walked to them. "Here you go, Harry," he gave Harry the journal.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry put the journal into his bag. Remus left the Hall and headed to the third floor. "I'll see you back in the common room. I'm going to talk to Lupin for a bit," Harry said.

"Okay. See you, Harry," Hermione nodded.

"Bye, mate," Ron replied. Harry put his bag over his shoulder and went in the direction Remus had gone.

Hermione turned back to Ron. "What do we do about this?" she dropped an envelope on the table.

"I don't know. We can't tell him. I don't think there's anyone we can tell."

"We can't just do nothing. This is dangerous."

"Got any ideas then?"

"No," Hermione sighed. "Come on. Let's go to the common room."

"Kay," Ron agreed.

"Don't forget the letter," Hermione reminded. Ron nodded and grabbed the envelope. He put it in his bag, but didn't notice when it fell out. He followed Hermione up the Grand Staircase. Behind them, a student stopped and picked up the envelope. They opened it and read the letter inside. The student sneered and put the letter back, closing the envelope. Then the student ran off.

* * *

"Professor! Professor Lupin!" Harry called.

"Hi, Harry. Why did you say professor?"

"People were around," Harry shrugged.

"What's going on?"

"I need a favour."

"What is it?"

"I want you to help me let you touch me," Harry answered.

"Harry, it'll happen in time. Eventually, I will be able to," Remus said as they entered his classroom.

"Yeah, _eventually_. I don't want to live with you and you can't even touch me a little bit. What if I get sick? You wouldn't be able to check if I had a fever of anything because you can't touch me," Harry replied.

"Just give it time. There's no rush."

"Please? Can we just try? Please?" Harry stared at the professor.

"Harry…"

"Please, please, please," Harry pleaded.

"Fine. All right. How will this work?"

"Thank you. So, I'll close my eyes and you just touch me. Like my shoulder, hand, and so on," Harry told him.

"All right. Let's go," Remus sighed. Harry dropped his bag at a desk, stood, and shut his eyes. "Ready?"

"Yep," Harry nodded. Remus put a hand on Harry's. The boy immediately retracted his hand from the touch.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Keep going," Remus sighed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tensed and Remus was about to pull away, but Harry stopped him. "No. Don't move. Put your other hand on my other shoulder," Remus did so. Harry tensed a bit more but then he relaxed into the touch.

"You relaxed," Remus said.

"Good. Keep going," Harry smiled. The werewolf put his hand on Harry's back. The boy stayed relaxed, so Remus slowly put a hand back on Harry's. Harry's hand moved a bit but stayed where it was.

"Amazing. You're not tensing," Remus stated.

Harry opened his eyes. "It worked! Thanks."

"Anytime. You still have to give it time," Remus responded.

"I know. I've got some homework. I should go. Bye, Remus."

"Bye," Harry left the room.

"Potter!"

"Of course," Harry groaned and turned to face Malfoy. "What do you want now?"

"How's your new friend?"

"New friend? What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry frowned.

"Weasley and Granger are in trouble, Potter. So much trouble. With any luck they'll be expelled," Malfoy sneered and walked away before Harry could retort.

"What is he talking about?" Harry mumbled. He walked up the Grand Staircase and into the common room. "Hey, guys. I just…what are you doing?" he furrowed his eyebrows. Ron and Hermione were running around the common room, clearly looking for something.

They stopped when Harry spoke. "Nothing. We're not doing anything," they answered quickly.

"Well, that's obviously a downright lie. What's going on?" Harry crossed his arms.

"We lost something very important." Hermione said.

"What is it?"

"A letter," they replied.

"From who?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened. "It's from…my…my mum! Yeah, my mum. Telling me to watch Scabbers carefully," Ron lied.

"Have I ever told you two how bad you are at lying?" Harry raised an eyebrow. His friends turned red. "Are you sure you lost it in here?"

"We had it at lunch. When we left, I told Ron to grab the letter. We came here right after lunch," Hermione stated and they looked at Ron.

"I put it in my bag, but I had to run to catch up to Hermione. Maybe it fell out while I was running," Ron told them.

"If you did drop it, somebody's probably already picked it up," Hermione groaned. _Which is an insanely bad thing._

"What now? There's no point trying to find it if you dropped it. It could be anywhere or anyone could have it," Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ron sighed.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, come with me. Professor Dumbledore needs to talk with you immediately," McGonagall had suddenly walked into Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay," Hermione and Ron followed the professor.

Harry frowned. "Wonder what's up?" he left the Tower and quietly followed the others to the headmaster's office. When they went into the office, Harry stood outside the door and listened.

* * *

Inside, Ron and Hermione squirmed under the gazes of the four professors in the room. There was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Remus.

"I thought she said Dumbledore? Not Snape and Lupin," Ron whispered. Hermione shrugged. "I've been in this office too many times in one year," he added out loud. The professors stared at him. "Sorry."

"I had a student come to me earlier with something interesting. A letter addressed to the two of you," Dumbledore held up an envelope.

"Oh crap," Ron muttered. Hermione was staring at the letter, terrified.

"A letter from Sirius Black," Remus frowned and looked at the students. He glared at Snape when he saw the Potions Master smirking.

"We're not in touch with him! He sent that letter a couple days ago! We didn't know what to do!" Hermione shrieked. Ron's eyes had grown into saucers.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you had received a letter from Black?" McGonagall said.

"We didn't know who we could tell. Everyone we thought of would immediately think Hermione and I were speaking with Black even though we're not," Ron replied.

"For concealing contact with Sirius Black, I'm within my right to expel the both of you," Dumbledore said seriously.

"What?" Ron gasped. Hermione looked ready to cry. Outside the door, Harry had left after hearing his friends were being expelled.

"Sir, is that really necessary? They were scared. I don't think there's any need for expulsion," Remus stepped in.

"I wasn't finished. Though I'm within my right to do so, I will not be expelling anyone. If this should happen again, I will have no choice but to expel you both. This is a very serious matter," Dumbledore finished. The students nodded. "You may go," Ron and Hermione ran out.

"That was too close," Ron breathed in relief.

"I know. I really thought we were expelled," Hermione nodded.

"Who would have handed that letter in?" Ron wondered aloud.

"It could've been anyone in the school. If you saw a letter from Black addressed to a student in the school, you'd hand it in. there's no way to know who did it," Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe we should tell Harry now," Ron suggested.

"Maybe we should," Hermione sighed. They went up to the seventh floor. "Fortuna major," the portrait door opened and they walked into the Tower.

"Harry, we need to tell you something," Ron said.

"You're getting expelled for being in contact with Black," Harry replied.

"You followed us," Hermione smiled.

"Of course I did."

"Anyways, we're not expelled, but if it happens again, we are. We're not in contact with Black. He sent us the letter. We didn't answer. We didn't know what to do," Ron explained.

"What did the letter say?" Harry asked.

"Something like he's not trying to hurt you, Harry, and he didn't kill your parents, the muggles, or Pettigrew. He said Pettigrew's alive and he's the one who killed everyone. He said he's after Pettigrew," Hermione told him.

"How did he know your names? That's what's got me," Harry frowned.

"No idea. That's scary," Hermione replied.

* * *

"What did the letter say?" Remus asked Dumbledore. He had stayed in the office when the other professors left.

"Here," Dumbledore gave him the letter.

_Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger,_

_Listen to me. I am not after Harry. I would never hurt him. I__'__m not the one who committed the murders they said I did. Peter Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily. He__'__s the one who killed the muggles. Pettigrew__'__s not dead. He__'__s alive. Please believe me._

_Sirius Black_

"Unbelievable," Remus said.

"I fear Black may try to attack Harry or his friends. You will need to keep a close eye on him. Do not let him go outside alone."

"I won't. I won't let anything happen to him or his friends," Remus stated.

"I know you won't. You'll make a great guardian for Harry. You're what he needs," Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, Albus. I should go. I have some papers to grade."

"Goodbye."

* * *

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron asked when he and Hermione saw Harry walking to the door.

"I'm just going to go outside and read. Maybe write a little," Harry told them.

"See you at dinner then," Hermione smiled. Harry nodded and left, going down the Grand Staircase to the Entrance Hall. He pushed open the oak doors and walked outside. He went to the tree by the Black Lake and sat down. Harry opened the journal Remus had written in and began reading. He had gotten far. Remus had been in school for three months. He hadn't mentioned Harry's father, Black, or Pettigrew yet.

_Entry 54  
__I think I__'__m making friends finally. There are these two boys who sleep in the beds beside me. Their names are Sirius Black and James Potter. I have seen them around a lot but they don__'__t notice me. They__'__re really popular. Everyone likes them. I wish they would be my friends. It__'__s hard to keep friends when I always have to lie about why I leave every month for a few days. No one__'__s allowed to know that I__'__m a werewolf. I don__'__t know if things would be easier or harder if everyone knew. Oh well. I hope no one ever finds out. Everyone will be afraid of me. I don__'__t want people to be scared and run away. Should go. Dinner time._

_Remus _

"I always thought they became friends at the beginning."

_Entry 55  
__Sirius Black and James Potter talked to me today! Me! They said they like me. They want to meet me outside tonight by the tree by the Black Lake at midnight. I want to go but what if I get caught. I__'__d be in so much trouble. I don__'__t know if I__'__m going to go or not._

_Remus_

_Entry 55 - Continued  
__I__'__m going. I__'__m going to meet Sirius and James. It__'__s probably one of the stupidest things I__'__ve done or will do, but this is exciting. I think I__'__ll actually have friends now. With the two I want to be friends with. I can__'__t wait until tonight. It__'__s six now. Dinner__'__s ending soon. In about twenty minutes, I think. I haven__'__t eaten. I__'__m hungry._

_Remus_

_Entry 56  
__I__'__m in! Sirius and James said I could be part of their group. They want to be my friends. They told me they__'__re happy I agreed to be their friend. I get to sit with them at meals and in classes and everything. I__'__m so excited. I finally have friends._

_Remus_

Harry smiled. _This is probably a stupid thing to wonder, but I wonder if Black and Dad ever found out about Remus being a werewolf? They probably did._

Just then, Harry saw something move out the corner of his eye. He looked to his left and saw a black dog staring at him. He slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off the dog. Harry put a hand on his wand when the animal began walking towards him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" a voice shouted. The spell missed the dog, but made the animal run away.

"Remus?" Harry turned around and faced the professor.

"Come on. Back in the school," Remus said and led Harry into the castle. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I don't want you going outside alone. It's dangerous," Remus said.

"Why is everything dangerous to you?" Harry frowned.

"Harry, just, please, do not go outside alone."

"Why?"

"Just swear you won't. Promise me," Remus looked into Harry's green eyes.

Harry sighed. "I promise."

"Thank you," Remus smiled. "You look so much like James, you know that? Except your eyes. Lily's."

"Yeah, it's been mentioned once or twice," Harry nodded, smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

"I never know what to say. I've never had anyone who talks about my parents. It's just too weird. I like having someone to tell me about my parents, sure, but I don't know what to say," Harry told his friends a few days later in Charms class.

"You'll get used to it Harry. It's just because Lupin's the first one to talk to you about your parents without insulting them," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe it'll be better when I get to live with Lupin. _If _I get to live with him anyways," Harry sighed.

"I bet anything you won that hearing," Ron smiled.

"That's what everyone's telling me. Won't know for two months," Harry stated.

"It'll come fast," Ron answered.

"Hope so. All I know is that Lupin will be very protective. I'm not allowed to go outside alone anymore because of Black," Harry said.

"I can't believe they haven't caught Black yet. It's ridiculous. He could kill someone soon," Hermione frowned.

"I'm the only one he's after, Hermione," Harry told her.

"That makes it worse, not better," Hermione replied. Harry shook his head and went back to his work.

After class, the trio headed to lunch and ran into Malfoy and his friends.

"So Weasley and Granger are still here," he sneered.

"So they are," Harry said.

"Have you thought about letting Black find you and kill you? If you have, please do so and bring your friends," Malfoy glared at them.

"I've thought about it, but decided if he finds me, I'm killing him," Harry nodded.

"You? Against a mad mass murderer? Are you serious? You'd never survive," Malfoy laughed.

"And you would?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I'd last longer against Black than you would against a cat," Malfoy insulted. The trio glared as the Slytherins shoved past them.

"Jerk," Ron spat.

"Come on. Let's eat," Harry suggested and they continued to the Great Hall. They sat at Gryffindor table and began eating the meal.

"Why does he have to be such a prick?" Ron muttered.

"Because it's Draco Malfoy. He's part of a family who thinks they're better than everyone else. Remember what Hagrid told us last year? The pure-blood thing? Being a prick is what he does," Harry stated, eating a sandwich.

"Clearly," Hermione scoffed. Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why his friends were surprised by how Malfoy was acting. Malfoy never acted any differently.

* * *

_Entry 95  
__Uh oh. This is not good. James, Sirius, and Peter are getting really, really suspicious about how I disappear once a month. I__'__m running out of lies to tell them as to why I__'__m gone. What if they find out? They won__'__t be my friends anymore. We won__'__t be the Marauders anymore. They might tell everyone in school and I__'__ll have to leave Hogwarts! Originally, they would never do anything like that to me, but if they found out, I__'__m a werewolf, things might change for the worst. Maybe I should talk to Dumbledore. Yeah. I think I__'__ll go after dinner. This is absolutely terrifying._

_R.L._

"Wow. Dad, Black, and Pettigrew must have found out in third year," Harry said. He was sitting in the Great Hall, reading Remus' journal. Ron had gone off to check something out with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson. Hermione had gone to the library to do homework and she wanted to read up on the Grim. Harry didn't know why and chose not to ask.

"As a matter of fact, they did figure it out in our third year. Probably some of the most terrifying weeks of my life," Remus sat across from Harry.

"Do you always have to just randomly pop up?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's amusing to watch reactions. I actually wanted to ask how you're doing on the essay I assigned."

"Essay? What essay?" Harry's eyes grew wide.

"The essay I assigned yesterday and is due tomorrow. On werewolves. How could you forget? Ron, Hermione, and I reminded you about it constantly. I saw the three of you go to the library to read books on werewolves," Remus gasped.

Harry started laughing. "I know. I finished the essay just after dinner last night. That was funny."

"Prat," Remus smiled. It was nearing the end of the first week of March. All the snow was slowly melting. The weather was very warm. Spring had fallen around Hogwarts. A week earlier, Harry had begun learning about werewolves from Remus in Defence. He was excited.

"So how did they find out you were a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"They picked up books and read them through completely. Word for word. I bet they read at least seven books each. Imagine the surprise I got one day when I walked into the common room and saw them all actually quiet and reading. The books were quite thick too. It was amazing," Remus chuckled. Harry grinned.

"Mum's the one who liked to read then?" Harry guessed.

"Yes. She was always reading. I was the reader of the four of us. They never understood why I liked reading," Remus nodded. "I have to go. I have a lot of marking to do and I have to give Seamus Finnegan detention. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. When do you think we'll know about the hearing?"

"Soon, I hope. See you, Harry," Remus smiled and left the Great Hall.

"Bye," Harry turned back to the journal.

_Entry 96  
__I talked to Dumbledore. He said to just act like nothing is going on and hope they don__'__t figure it out. The problem is that James, Sirius, and Peter are reading__…__I know, amazing__…__are reading every book on werewolves. They__'__re bound to figure everything out sooner or later. When they find out, there goes the best and only friendship I__'__ve had. They__'__ve probably noticed how nervous I am lately. This is torture._

_R.L. _

_Entry 97  
__They know! They know I__'__m a werewolf! It__'__s over! I have to leave. No more Hogwarts and no more friends. Knew it was too good to be true._

_R.L._

"That was a short entry. Wonder how they tell Remus they know?" Harry wondered.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Sirius? James? Peter? Where are you?__"__ Remus called, entering the Gryffindor common room._

"_Hi, Remus,__"__ Sirius answered. Peter, James, and Sirius were sitting by the fire, surrounded by books. They had no expression on their faces as they looked at him._

"_Hey, guys. What__'__s going on? What__'__s wrong?__"_

"_How__'__s your mum?__"__ James asked._

"_Wha__—__what? What are you talking about?__"__ Remus__'__ eyes grew wide._

"_Your mother. She__'__s ill, isn__'__t she? That__'__s why you were gone, isn__'__t it?__"__ James said._

"_Oh. Yeah. She__'__s all right. She__'__s getting better,__"__ Remus told them._

"_We__'__ve been noticing things,__"__ Sirius said._

Uh oh. They know. What do I do? _Remus thought. __"__What sort of things?__"_

"_We__'__ve realized you always leave two days before the full moon and return three days after the full moon,__"__ Sirius replied._

"_You always come back with injuries,__"__ James added._

"_You always tell us something different as to why you__'__re leaving,__"__ Sirius spoke again._

"_Uh__…__umm__…__I__…"__ Remus didn__'__t know why but his eyes were filling up with tears._

"_We__'__ve been doing a lot of research,__"__ James replied. Remus wanted to say something, but it wasn__'__t the time._

"_Why don__'__t you tell us the truth, Remus? Why do you keep lying to us? What do you possibly have to hide from us? You__'__re best friends,__"__ Sirius stated._

_Remus stared at his friends. Some of the tears had fallen. __"__I__…__I__…__I can__'__t say. I__…"_

"_We know what you__'__re hiding, Remus. We know your secret,__"__ Sirius said. Remus looked to the floor, tears streaking his face._

"_You__'__re a werewolf, Remus,__"__ James answered. Remus sat in a chair and put his face in his hands, still crying._

"_Remus?__"__ Sirius stated._

"_Yes, I__'__m a werewolf. There. I said it. Go tell everyone. Abandon me like everyone always does. I have to go tell Dumbledore that I have to leave,__"__ Remus sobbed._

"_Remus, do you honestly think we__'__d tell the school?__"__ James frowned._

"_Let__'__s play chess, Remus,__"__ Sirius said._

"_Wait, what? That__'__s it?__"__ Remus looked at them._

"_What__'__s it?__"__ James asked._

"_I__'__m a werewolf. I__'__ve been lying to you for three years. Aren__'__t you angry or afraid?__"_

"_There__'__s nothing to be afraid of. It__'__s just a curse. It__'__s not like your werewolf side is who you are. We know you. The real you. As for lying to us, any one of us would do the same. I__'__m sure Dumbledore also had it be a secret for safety purposes,__"__ James explained._

_Remus frowned. __"__But__…__I don__'__t understand. I__'__m a dark, evil creature.__"_

"_No, you__'__re not. You__'__re a werewolf once a month, not every day. Once every thirty days,__"__ James told him._

"_Remus, we__'__re your friends__…__your best friends__…__we__'__re not abandoning you and there__'__s no way we__'__re telling anyone. We don__'__t care that you__'__re a werewolf,__"__ Sirius replied._

"_Really?__"__ Remus asked, hopeful._

"_Really really,__"__ Sirius grinned._

"_Will you stay at Hogwarts please? We can__'__t do pranks without you,__"__ James raised an eyebrow._

"_Or school. I__'__ll stay. We have to tell Dumbledore you all know though,__"__ Remus nodded, smiling._

"_Awesome!__"__ James, Sirius, and Peter jumped up and hugged Remus. He couldn__'__t believe it. They had found out and he still had friends._

"_Come on, Remus. Let__'__s play a game of chess. Unless you__'__re scared I__'__ll beat you__…__again,__"__ Sirius teased._

"_Set it up, Sirius. I__'__m going to beat you this game,__"__ Remus sat across from Sirius. James and Peter sat around them and watched the game._

_End of Flashback_

"Professor Lupin? I'm done," Seamus handed Remus a piece of parchment with writing on the front and back. Remus had Seamus write lines for detention.

"Thank you, Mr. Finnegan. You may go. Next time, don't wave your wand around while yelling. More often than not, something will happen," Remus smiled.

"I won't. Bye, Professor," Seamus nodded and left the class. Remus sighed and went back to marking the large pile of work on his desk. He had gotten distracted when he started thinking about the day James, Black, and Pettigrew had learned he was a werewolf. He was still shocked that they had stayed his friends. He was grateful that they did though.

_Flashback_

"_Did the four of you do something to annoy Professor McGonagall? Again?__"__ Dumbledore assumed when the Marauders entered his office._

"_I__'__m insulted,__"__ Sirius faked being hurt._

"_Us? Annoy poor old Minnie? Never,__"__ James joked._

"_Boys,__"__ Dumbledore eyed them._

_They started laughed. __"__Professor Dumbledore, we have something to tell you,__"__ Remus began._

"_What is it?__"_

"_We know Remus is a werewolf,__"__ James stated._

_Dumbledore smiled. __"__I was wondering when you would figure it out. It was only a matter of time.__"_

_The boys rolled their eyes. Of course he knew they would find out. __"__So what do we do?__"__ Remus asked._

"_There__'__s not too much to do. The three of you just cannot tell anyone. This has to be kept secret.__"_

"_We swear. We__'__d never tell,__"__ James nodded with Sirius and Peter._

"_I know you wouldn__'__t. You have great friends, Remus.__"_

"_I know. They__'__re amazing,__"__ Remus smiled at his friends._

_End of Flashback_

Remus smiled to himself again. _My best friends. How could Sirius have done everything he did? Why did he have to be the spy? It ruined everything I had. I still can__'__t believe what he did_,he sighed.

"I hope we get the results soon," he muttered. "I should owl Kingsley back and tell him I can go for drinks," Remus got a piece of parchment and wrote.

_Kingsley,_

_If you__'__re free at five, I can go for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron. Owl back and let me know._

_Remus Lupin _

He closed the envelope then started outside, heading for the Owlery. As he walked to the Owlery, he got greeted by many passing students. He entered the building and saw Harry staring out a window, his owl, Hedwig, perched on his shoulder. Remus smiled softly as Harry stroked the bird and as Harry chuckled when she nipped him lightly.

"Sorry, girl, but no deliveries today either," Harry said to the owl. She hooted sadly. "I know you want to deliver, but I have no one to send anything to. All my friends are here and I have no family. Just stick to free flying," Harry added, stoking Hedwig's feathers again. She nipped him again, ruffled her feathers, then took off. Harry sighed and turned to leave. "Oh. Hi, Remus. I didn't know you were there."

"Just came to send a letter."

"Oh. I just came here to visit Hedwig. She's always so sad because she doesn't get to make deliveries like every other owl in this place," Harry replied.

"If she wants, she can deliver this letter for me," Remus held up the letter and Hedwig flew in the window.

"Whoa. I think she'll be more than happy to do it," Harry laughed.

"It's for Kingsley Shacklebolt at the Ministry of Magic," Remus told Hedwig who hooted and flew off.

"That's probably her first delivery in almost two years. It's crazy," Harry guessed.

"Wow. She doesn't get to fly in the summer?"

"She does, but she can't make or bring deliveries. Uncle Vernon would skin us both alive. She's only allowed to fly at night and because she doesn't stop hooting when she's locked in her cage," Harry explained as they started walking back to the castle.

"Poor Hedwig."

"You have no idea. I feel so bad. She comes to me almost every day to deliver, but I never have anything," Harry stated.

"You have a very strong bond with her," Remus noted.

"She's my best friend. She was my first friend and is my only one back home. I'd die if anything happened to her," Harry nodded.

"I wish I had had an owl when I was young, or any pet for that matter. We couldn't afford an animal," Remus replied.

They walked through the castle and to the covered bridge. They stopped about halfway and looked at the view.

"They stayed your best friends even though they knew the truth," Harry suddenly said.

Remus knew what Harry was talking about. "Yeah, they did. I was and am very grateful that they did."

"Why are you…umm, I don't know the word."

"Afraid?"

"I guess."

"I'm not so much afraid as I am wounded, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at him.

"I lived my whole life having people run away from me. No one wanted to come near me. People still don't."

"Why would people be scared? I thought no one knew."

"They didn't. When people would befriend me, I would wait until we were really good friends then tell them I'm a werewolf. I always believed anyone who became friends with me, would be like James, Black, and Pettigrew. That once they knew we'd still be friends. Those three and your mother were the only ones like that. They knew and couldn't care less about the curse. I always pointed at in the corridors by those who knew," Remus told Harry.

"Didn't anyone ever tell?"

"Not one person told. They were afraid if they told, I'd turn into a werewolf right then and there and tear them apart," Remus shook his head, chuckling a bit to make the mood light.

"Jerks," Harry muttered.

"In many ways, yes…"

"In every way, yes! They had no reason to treat you like that."

"Just like how your uncle had no reason to treat you the way he did. He did it anyways, though, just like everyone with me," Remus compared. Harry looked to the ground. "We're very alike, Harry."

"How?"

"You grew up having those around you hate you until you got to Hogwarts. I grew up having everyone run away from me until I met your father and Black. Neither of us knew what it was to have a friend before Hogwarts. You became best friends with Ron and Hermione, showing you there were now people in your life who cared for you. I became best friends with Black, James, and Pettigrew, showing me there were people in my life that cared about me and ignored my lycanthropy. When we went home in the summer, all the happiness and care disappeared. Hogwarts was my home and it's yours," Remus answered.

"I never thought about that. They're very alike," Harry said.

"No one said everyone in the world would have the same feelings or thoughts around us. Just the fact that we found a few people who care makes like a little bit better," Remus smiled. Harry looked at Remus and nodded, smiling. For some reason, he could feel tears trying to fall.

Tears of happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks later. It was the middle of March. There had been no news on Black or on the hearing. It seemed like the world had gone silent. Dead silent. Hogwarts seemed to have slowed down. The Ministry had slowed down. It was as if everything was trying to come to a gentle stop.

…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AHH!"

"Whoa!"

"Ow!"

"Damn it!" came the cries of the third year Gryffindor boys in their dormitory. It was Saturday morning and an alarm had gone off, waking everyone up and making some fall out of their beds. Those who fell included Harry Potter. He stood up rubbing his head where it had hit the floor, and glared at Ron Weasley, the owner of the alarm that had gone off.

"RON!" the other boys yelled.

"Sorry. I don't know why it's on. I didn't turn it on," Ron apologized, turning the alarm off.

"What time is it?" Dean Thomas yawned. He too had fallen out of bed, but was lying down again.

"Quarter to eight," Ron replied. The others stared at him.

"You woke us up before eight o'clock on a Saturday?" Seamus almost growled.

"It wasn't me! I didn't set the alarm!" Ron defended. The boys glared at him. "AHHHHH!" Ron yelled, running from the dormitory, the boys after him. Neville, Harry, Seamus, and Dean chased Ron out the portrait door and around the school. "Someone help!" Ron cried.

"What is going on?" Remus Lupin furrowed his eyebrows as Ron ran by him with other third year Gryffindors chasing him. The Gryffindors paid no attention to the professor. Remus saw familiar messy black hair in the lead and grinned. He grabbed the boy's arm, making him stop abruptly and the other boys ran into him. They all fell to the floor groaning. Ron disappeared.

"Ow," Harry groaned. "What was that for?" he looked up at Remus who was still grinning.

"I didn't know how to make you stop. I was going to pull you aside and let the others keep going, but I figured I should stop all of you."

"It couldn't have been a less painful way?" Seamus asked and fell back to the floor from his sitting position.

Remus laughed. Harry glared at him. "I fail to see the humor."

"From your position, probably," Remus nodded. He had to admit, the boys looked like someone had brutally killed them. All you needed was blood.

"What happened?" Hermione frowned. She was heading to the library and stopped beside Remus, staring at the boys. The boys just pointed at Remus who chuckled.

"They were chasing Ron for some reason and I didn't know how to stop them. I grabbed Harry's arm and made him stop quickly. The others ran into him and they haven't moved much since then," Remus told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away. "Boys," they heard her say.

"Come on. Time to get up. This wouldn't look good for any of us if McGonagall were to show up," Remus helped the Gryffindors. He smiled a bit when Harry took his hand and got up without flinching at the touch.

"I'm going to breakfast. Anyone coming?" Seamus said.

"I'll come," Neville answered.

"I'll be there later. I'm going back to bed," Dean stated and headed back to the seventh floor. Neville and Seamus continued down the Grand Staircase.

"You have no idea how much that hurt," Harry told Remus.

"Actually, I think I do. In our fifth year, I think, we had just played a prank on some Slytherins and when we ran away, we split up. We were going to meet back in the common room. We _did _meet up but not in the common room. We all knew different ways to get to Gryffindor Tower. Turns out being able to run fast has its disadvantages. Even though each way came out somewhere different, we all ran fast and crashed into each other in the hallway. We didn't move for, I bet, almost ten minutes. Of course, McGonagall found us on the floor and we got detention. We almost made it to the Tower, just a bit farther and we would have made it," Remus told Harry who laughed.

"How many detentions did you four get?"

"Lost count. I lost count after forty-eight. I don't know about the others. James and Black probably know. I also wasn't in all the detentions they were," Remus replied. "Why were you chasing Ron anyways?"

"Because his alarm woke us all up. It made me and Dean fall out of bed," Harry responded.

"Sounds like a prank Black and I played on your father. It was Christmas holidays. Black and I set James' alarm clock to go off at two-fifteen in the morning. We put a silencing charm around the dorm so no one but James would be woken up. He wanted to kill us when he found out we were the ones who did it," Remus reminisced.

"You tell lots of stories."

"Believe me, there are millions of stories for me to tell."

"Cool. I like hearing them. I should get down to breakfast and assure Ron he gets to live. See you later," Harry began walking down the stairs.

"Bye. By the way, don't worry over the hearing results too much. They'll come," Remus smiled.

"How…I don't want to know. You scare me sometimes," Harry waved it off and walked away. Remus laughed and went into his office.

Harry entered the Great Hall and walked to Hermione and Ron, sitting down. "Don't worry, Ron. You get to live," he patted Ron on the shoulder.

"Gee, thanks. After chasing me through the school," Ron said sarcastically.

"When do you think the results will come, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure. Hopefully soon. I'll go crazy if they don't come soon," Harry answered.

"It must be hard to wait," Hermione said.

"Extremely," Harry nodded.

* * *

_Entry 19  
__I have no idea why I__'__m writing right now. Class starts in about three minutes. Divination. Hermione__'__s going to Ancient Runes, having dropped Divination. Ron and I are worried about Hermione. She__'__s driving herself mental with all her classes. She__'__s still hiding something from us. It__'__s beginning to bug me now._

_March is almost over. Six days and we__'__re in April already. After dinner, me, Ron, and Hermione are going down to see Hagrid. Buckbeak__'__s getting executed tonight. Hagrid__'__s so upset. We__'__re sad too._

_I__'__m going crazy. The results from the hearing still haven__'__t come. I don__'__t know if it__'__s a good or bad thing._

_There goes the bell. Have to go._

_Harry_

Harry quickly threw his things in his bag and ran to Divination with Ron. "I still can't believe Buckbeak's getting killed tonight," he sighed as they sat at their table.

"I know. I wonder how Hagrid's holding up? Can't be too good," Ron nodded, whispering. Trelawney had started the class so Harry and Ron lowered their voices to whispers.

"Stupid Malfoy. If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't be happening," Harry replied.

"Yeah. Here comes Trelawney," Ron said and the professor appeared at their desk.

"Let me guess. The Grim," Harry said dully. Trelawney looked at Harry with big, sad eyes then went to another table. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe she's finally given it up," Ron guessed.

"I hope so. The Grim is so annoying. Hey. Did Hermione ever tell you why she was researching the Grim?"

"Nope. She never mentioned it or anything. It's like it never happened or something," Ron shook his head.

"Weird. She's been so strange this year. I think it has to do with whatever she's hiding from us," Harry stated.

"Yeah. I wonder why she won't tell us?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Harry shrugged. Like always, Divination dragged by. When the bell rang and Harry stood up, his bag fell over, all its contents spilling out.

"Need help, mate?" Ron asked.

"No, go on ahead. I'll catch up," Harry replied. Ron nodded and left the class. Harry knelt on the floor and began cleaning his things up. He jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder. "Professor Trelawney. You scared me."

"It will be tonight. The blood will be spilt of the innocent when he returns tonight," Trelawney said in a strange, far-off voice.

"P—P—Professor? Are—are you all right?" Harry stuttered.

"Beware! Servant and master will be reunited again," she said then her head slumped forward. A few seconds later, she came around. "Oh. So sorry, Mr. Potter. Better hurry. Can't be late," her regular voice was back. Harry grabbed his bag and quickly left the classroom.

_What was that about? Did she just make a real prediction_? He thought as he walked to Herbology. _Scary. _As soon as he entered the greenhouse, the class started.

"Just made it," Harry sighed and stood between Ron and Hermione. Herbology went by fairly quickly and when class was over, they dropped off their bags in Gryffindor Tower then went for dinner.

"Poor Hagrid. I can't believe this is happening to him," Hermione sighed as they sat down.

"It's horrible. Maybe someone will be staying with Hagrid when it happens," Ron stated.

"Maybe McGonagall or Dumbledore or maybe even Lupin," Harry replied.

"Hopefully. Hagrid needs all the comfort he can get," Hermione nodded.

"Do you want to go now? Before it gets dark?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, let's go," they agreed and they walked outside. They slowed down when they saw a man sharpening a blade on an axe in the Entrance Courtyard.

"I know him," Ron gasped when he saw the man.

"Really? How? Who is he?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how, but his name is McNair. Walden McNair. Obviously he's an executioner. I don't know how I know him."

"Come on. It'll be dark soon," Hermione said and they ran down to Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid, it's us. Open up," she knocked.

"Come on in, guys," Hagrid opened the door. Buckbeak was tethered in the pumpkin patch.

"How are you?" Harry wondered. He leaned against a counter, his back to an open window.

"All right, I guess. Dumbledore's comin' down ter be with me when it happens," Hagrid stated.

"We'll stay too," Ron spoke.

"No you will not! You three will go back ter the school," Hagrid shook his head.

"OW!" Harry suddenly cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Something hit me in the head. It really hurt," Harry turned to look out the window. "Uh oh. They're here."

"You three have ter go. Now. Out the back," Hagrid said. The trio went to the back door and opened it just as Fudge knocked on the door. When Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner entered the house, the trio ran out and hid in the pumpkin patch.

"Let's get back to the school before we get caught," Harry whispered. Hermione and Ron agreed and they ran back to the top of the hill in the Stone Circle. They looked down at Hagrid's. They could see everything. As much as they didn't want to watch, none of them could look away. The Trio watched as McNair walked over to Buckbeak. He raised the sharpened blade high in the air then brought it down.

"No!" Hermione cried, turning into Ron who hugged her with Harry.

"Bye, Buckbeak," Harry muttered very quietly.

"Poor Hagrid," Ron mumbled. He frowned. He could feel something on his foot. He looked to the ground and saw a rat. "Scabbers!" he exclaimed. He bent to pick up Scabbers, but the rat scurried off. Ron ran after it.

"Ron? Ron, come back," Hermione and Harry shouted, running after their friend.

"Got'cha," they heard Ron say. They ran over a hill and saw Ron on the ground holding Scabbers who wouldn't stay still. There was a familiar tree behind him.

"Harry. It's the Whomping Willow," Hermione informed.

"Oh no. Ron, move!" Harry yelled.

Ron looked up and his eyes grew wide in fear. "Hermione! Harry! Look out! It's the Grim!"

"The Grim?" Hermione frowned. They spun around and saw a big, black, shaggy dog growling at them. Harry stopped breathing. The dog ran towards them and jumped over them, going for Ron.

"Ron!" Harry cried.

"Scabbers!" the rat freed itself from Ron's grasp and ran into the trunk of the tree. The dog ran right in after the rat. "No! Scabbers!" Ron scrambled into the tree as well.

"RON!" Harry and Hermione yelled.

"Harry, we have to get help," Hermione said.

"We can't leave him. That dog could kill him," Harry replied. "We have to get in there."

"How? We'll get hit if we get any closer."

"Dodge. Let's go," Harry took her hand and they ran forward. "Look out!" he shouted as a branch came down between them.

"Harry, duck!" Hermione cried as a branch flew over her but hit Harry. He went flying. "Harry!" she jumped over a branch and ducked under another, but then one hit her in the stomach. She held on, screaming as the branch flailed around.

"Hermione?" Harry called. He didn't have time to move before Hermione grabbed his shirt and brought him with her.

"You want in? Here you go," she threw him into the base of the tree.

"That hurt," Harry groaned. "I'm not having good days. Always getting hurt lately." Just as he was about to get up, Hermione slid in and landed on top of Harry.

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to," Hermione apologized and helped Harry up.

"I'm okay. Let's go," Harry started walking down the dark passageway.

"Where do you think this ends?" Hermione asked.

"I think I know, but I'm hoping I'm wrong," Harry sighed. They continued along the long passage. Both of them fell a couple times. Hermione cut her wrist badly and Harry cut his knee. Finally they came to a trapdoor in the ceiling. "I'll look. Stay here," Harry whispered. He raised himself through the door. He quietly got out of the passage and looked around. It was empty. "Come on," he whispered again and helped Hermione.

"Is this the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione realized.

"Yeah, I think so. We have to find Ron," Harry nodded and started up a staircase.

"AHH!" Ron yelled. Hermione and Harry ran up the rest of the stairs and to the last room. They ran in and over to where Ron was sitting on an old bed, Scabbers in his hands. His left leg was extended and bloody. He had been bitten by the dog.

"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione knelt to examine the bite.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"It's not a dog, Harry! It's an Animagus!" Ron pointed to the doorway, terrified.

"Hello," a voice came from the doorway. Harry and Hermione spun around as the door swung open and revealed a man. The man had long, stringy, black hair, a sunken face, and electric blue eyes with a haunted look in them. He wore old, shabby, torn prison robes. The man was…

"Sirius Black," Harry spat the name and pulled his wand. Black pulled out a wand too.

"Your friend was very helpful. He had a wand," Black looked at Ron.

"Leave him alone," Harry growled, walking towards Black.

"Harry, what are you doing? Come back here," Hermione said.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted and Ron's wand flew out of Black's hand. Harry backed him into a wall, his wand at Black's neck.

"Are you really going to kill me, Harry?"

"I have good reason to," Harry said through clenched teeth. There was a noise downstairs which turned into someone running up the stairs.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry's wand flew across the room. He looked at the doorway and saw Remus.

"Remus," Harry breathed.

"Get back to your friends, Harry. Now," Harry backed and when he was close enough, Hermione pulled him back the rest of the way.

"Hello, Remus," Black stated.


	22. Chapter 22

Remus pointed his wand at Black. "I told you to stay away from Harry."

"And I told you, Harry's not the one I'm after. You should know me, Remus," Black replied. Remus stared at Black and lowered his wand. He and Black embraced each other in a hug.

The trio frowned. "It can't be! All this time you've been his friend! We trusted you!" Hermione cried at Remus.

"Hermione…" Remus tried to calm her.

"You're a werewolf! That's why you're gone once a month! You've been helping Black! You never cared for Harry! You just wanted to get closer to him to help Black!" Hermione shouted.

"I am a werewolf. How long have you known?" Remus asked.

"Almost all year. Since Snape assigned the essay. I kept it secret for Harry's benefit. I wanted him to leave Privet Drive, but that obviously wasn't happening."

"Hermione, you're very bright for your age, but you're wrong about everything else. I have not been helping Black and I have always cared for Harry. I want him to live with me," Remus answered. Hermione and Ron glared at Remus and Harry looked between Remus and Black. He didn't know what to feel.

"Why do you want to kill Harry?" Ron asked loudly.

"Because he betrayed my parents. They're dead because of Black," Harry said bitterly.

"They were betrayed, but not by him. It was Peter Pettigrew," Remus replied quickly.

"Pettigrew's in this room with us, too. He's the reason we're all here. Come on out, Peter!" Black called out.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Remus' wand flew out of his hand. "Well, well. Look at the party happening," Severus Snape sneered.

"What the hell are you doing here, Snape?" Black spat.

"Careful, Black," Snape pointed his wand at Black's chest. "I don't want to kill you. I want to save you for the Dementors. Looks like they get extra. A werewolf and the three musketeers," he smirked.

"Leave the kids out of this, Severus," Remus said, an edge of warning in his voice. He looked at Harry who was glaring at Snape. Ron and Hermione looked scared.

_How does Snape know about Remus_? Harry wondered silently. He looked between all the adults and moved closer to Hermione. He reached around her and pulled her wand out of her pocket and stepped forward a bit.

"You first, Potter. Bring your friends with you," Snape pointed his wand at Harry whose heart jolted a bit. The trio noticed both Remus and Black made moves to go to Harry, but stopped when Snape looked at them with death glares.

"Harry," Hermione squeaked quietly. Only Remus and Ron heard her.

Harry raised the wand in his hand. It was first pointing at Remus who tensed. Black cowered when it was pointed at him. Harry saw Snape smirk at their reactions. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry cried, but no wand went flying. Instead, Harry had sent the spell at Snape, making him fly into the wall, knocking him out cold.

"Harry! You just attacked a teacher!" Hermione stared at him, appalled.

"Tell me about Pettigrew right now and if I get lied to, I swear I'll flip! I'm sick of being lied to already!" Harry said loudly, the wand moving between Black and Remus. He was incredibly stressed out.

"Pettigrew's alive," Remus started.

"No he's not! Black killed him!" Harry shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Believe me. I had wanted to, but I didn't. Being the idiot he is, he cast a spell which screwed up. He cut off his finger and turned into a rat to fake his own death and frame me," Black answered. "Your friend is holding that very rat."

"Scabbers? You're mental!" Ron cried.

"Been in your family for twelve years? He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Black said.

"So what?"

"Ron, Pettigrew disappeared twelve years ago and they only found a finger," Harry replied.

"You can't prove it's him."

"But we can," Remus nodded. "There's a spell that forces one to change from their Animagus form. If that's Pettigrew, he'll change. If it's not, the spell won't hurt him," he explained.

"Ron, give them Scabbers," Harry said. "Do it, Ron."

"Don't hurt him!" Ron cried as he handed the rat over. Remus and Black picked up a couple wands and put the rat on a table. Scabbers tried to run out the door, but Black hit him with the spell. Scabbers was no longer a rat. He was a small, mousy man.

"Whoa," Ron muttered.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry whispered.

"Remus and Sirius? It's really you. My friends," Pettigrew spotted them.

"Don't try, Peter. You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," Black glared.

"You would have done the same, Sirius. The Dark Lord, he possesses great and evil power. I didn't mean to," Pettigrew defended.

"I would have died before I betrayed James and Lily. You know that, Peter," Black shook his head.

Pettigrew looked around and spotted Harry. "Harry. You look just like James," he started towards Harry, but Remus stood in front of the boy protectively.

"Don't kill him," Harry suddenly spoke, stepping around Remus. He gave Remus a look that said 'don't pull me behind you or anything. I'm fine.'

"He's the reason you had to live with the Dursleys, Harry," Remus reminded.

"I know, but he doesn't deserve to die. He deserves the fate that awaits Sirius. The Dementor's Kiss. We'll bring him to the school and clear Sirius' name," Harry looked at the adults.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Then he'll know what would have happened to Sirius who doesn't deserve it," Harry nodded, looking into Black's eyes. As haunted as they were, Harry still saw the thank you in them.

"You all go first. I'll handle Pettigrew," Remus suggested. They all agreed.

"Wait, what about Professor Snape," Hermione wondered.

Everyone looked at Snape. "He'll wake up, though he might like Harry less," Ron replied.

"Big surprise," Harry grinned. "Come on, mate. Get up," he helped Ron stand. The wound was so bad that Harry and Black had to help him walk. They went first with Hermione behind them. They had all finally gotten their wands back as well.

"Sorry I bit you," Black apologized to Ron as they walked.

"Why did you bite me?"

"You wouldn't give me the rat."

Harry held back a laugh, but smiled. "Excuse me for not wanting my rat to get eaten," Ron had a mad expression on his face. Finally they got outside. They sat Ron on a boulder where Hermione knelt by him. Harry followed Black as he walked forward to see the school better.

"It was the best day of my life when I walked through those doors on my very first day. I'll never forget it," Black said.

"Sorry I tried to kill you. I have temper problems," Harry apologized, joking at the end.

"I'm sure if the positions were flipped, I would have done the same," Black replied. "I don't know if you know, but I'm…"

"My godfather? I know. I 'accidentally' overheard the Minister of Magic and Professor McGonagall mention it," Harry nodded, using air quotes.

"Which means I'm your legal guardian should anything happen to your parents."

"Are you asking me to live with you?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Black nodded. "On one condition. Remus lives with us," he smiled.

"No problems there," Black stated.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Black and Harry spun around. Hermione pointed to the sky where the _full moon _had come out. Harry ran to his friends as Remus began to yell out in pain and shake violently.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped as they watched Remus transform. Before the transformation really began, Remus stared at Harry with sad eyes.

"Get out of here!" Black yelled at the trio. As much as they wanted to run away, they couldn't. They were paralyzed.

"Pettigrew!" Ron shouted. Hermione and Harry looked to see Pettigrew changing into a rat. Harry tried to run after him, but got held back.

"Harry. Stay here. You'll never find him," Hermione told him.

"Here you are, you little brats. Potter, say goodbye to Hogwarts for good," Snape snapped as he emerged from the tree.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione breathed the name. The werewolf howled, making Snape turn around. The transformation was complete. Remus, now a werewolf, walked towards the group and swiped at them. They all fell to the ground and stared in horror as the lycan advanced on them again for another attack. Just as he was ready to attack, a black dog jumped at the werewolf and they started fighting. The dog ran in the opposite direction to lead Remus away from the Trio and Snape.

"Sirius," Harry whispered and took off after them.

"Harry, no!" Hermione and Ron shouted for their friend. Harry ran around a corner and saw the animals. The dog was on the ground, whimpering and bloody. The werewolf had its paw raised, ready to strike.

Harry looked around and picked up a stone. He threw it and it hit the werewolf who growled and ran towards Harry.

_Way to think the plan through, genius_, a voice in Harry's head that sounded like Hermione said. Just as the lycan was ready to jump at Harry, a howl came from the forest. The werewolf looked at Harry then ran into the forest. Harry let out the breath he had been holding in. He looked to where Sirius had been, but the dog was gone.

"Sirius?" he ran through the bush, down a hill, and through a bit of forest before coming to a lake. Sirius was human again and was unconscious on the rocks. "Oh no," he fell beside Sirius. "What the…?" It had suddenly gotten incredibly cold. The lake got a thick sheet of ice over the surface and everything else frosted. Harry looked above him. Hundreds of Dementors were circling and were starting to float down to them.

_I__'__m going to live with Remus and Sirius. I__'__m going to live with Remus and Sirius. _"_Expecto Patronum_!" he yelled. The white-ish light came out of his wand. He drove away only a couple Dementors before the spell ended and he fell to the ground. The Dementors started sucking out the happiness from Harry and Sirius, just like on the train and at the Quidditch match.

Harry shielded his eyes, then looked across the frozen lake. There was a white light glowing around an animal. It looked like a deer. It ran across the lake and drove away every Dementor. Before Harry fell unconscious, he saw someone pet the animal then everything went black.

* * *

"Harry. Harry, please wake up. Harry," Hermione's voice entered Harry's ears, waking him up.

"What?" he mumbled and took his glasses from Ron, sitting up.

"Harry, they have Sirius," Ron said.

"What?"

"They have Sirius and Snape's out looking for Lupin. He hasn't come back yet and it's morning," Hermione told him.

"But Sirius is innocent and Lupin didn't do anything!" Harry exclaimed, jumping out of the hospital bed. Hermione's cut wrist had been wrapped and two thin pieces of gauze were on her cheek where she had a cut. Ron's leg was wrapped up, but he walked with a small limp.

"Ahh, you're all awake," Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing.

"Professor Dumbledore, you have to stop the Dementors. Sirius is innocent," Harry stated.

"I'm afraid I cannot do anything," Dumbledore replied.

"But…" Hermione started.

"_I_ cannot do anything, but _you_ three can," the headmaster had the twinkle in his eye.

"Us? What can we do? Fudge thinks we've been brainwashed by Sirius and Professor Lupin," Ron frowned.

"We need time. More time," Dumbledore looked straight at Hermione.

"I don't…oh!" she exclaimed, understanding. The boys looked between her and Dumbledore confused.

"You may be able to change things, but only if you succeed. Three turns should do it. I will see you back here at this time. Two lives will be saved," Dumbledore told Hermione then left the Wing.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Explain please," Harry added.

"Come here," Hermione pulled out a long chain with an hourglass pendant that was around her neck. She threw it around Harry and Ron as well.

"What is it?" Harry went to touch it but Hermione smacked his hand away. She spun the hourglass three times and everything started changing. Everything was moving backwards and seemed to be going backwards. Suddenly everything stopped.

"It's almost dark. Wasn't it just morning?" Ron muttered, looking out the window.

"It's seven-thirty. Try to remember where we were at seven-thirty," Hermione said to them.

"Umm…" Ron thought.

"I think we were going to Hagrid's. What's going on? What happened?" Harry replied.

"We have to hurry and we can't be seen," Hermione stated and ran out the door. Ron and Harry followed. They ran through the castle and through the Entrance Courtyard. They headed to the Stone Circle. The trio ran down to Hagrid's. When they got there, they saw three students at Hagrid's door.

"Whoa! That's us!" Ron gasped.

"This isn't normal," Harry gaped. Hermione pulled them to the pumpkin patch and they hid behind them. "Hermione, what's going on?"

Hermione pulled out the pendant necklace again. "This is a time-turner. It allows people to go back in time. This is how I've been getting to my classes," she explained.

"You've gone back in time so you can do two classes at once?" Ron guessed.

"Yes. McGonagall gave it to me. I couldn't tell anyone," Hermione nodded.

"Now it all makes sense," Harry said.

"So what two lives are we supposed to save? Sirius and…" Ron said.

"Buckbeak," Hermione answered.

"Of course. We should untie him now then," Harry started to stand.

"We can't. If we set him free now, Hagrid will be blamed. Fudge and the others have to see him first," Hermione responded.

"Well, they're coming. They're almost here," Ron pointed up the path a bit. Fudge, Dumbledore and the executioner were almost at the hut.

"Why aren't we leaving? We should be leaving," Hermione frowned when their past selves weren't leaving the hut.

"Harry got hit with something, then we left," Ron remembered. Hermione picked up a small stone in her wrapped hand and whipped it at the window.

"Ow!" past-Harry cried.

"Are you insane?" Harry hissed at Hermione. "That really hurt too."

"Sorry. Go, into the forest. Here we come," they ran into the forest and hid behind trees as their past-selves hid in the pumpkin patch, while the older wizards entered Hagrid's hut.

"Let's get back to the school before we get caught," past-Harry suggested and the past-trio ran back up the path. The other trio went back into the pumpkin patch.

"Go get Buckbeak, Harry. Now. Be careful," Hermione whispered. Harry left their hiding place and went to the hippogriff. He bowed. Buckbeak lowered his head in a bow then laid his head back down, facing the hut. Harry unhooked the chair and pulled on it. Buckbeak wouldn't move.

"Help. He won't move," he whispered to Ron and Hermione. They came out as well. Ron went to help Harry pull. "Come on, Buckbeak. We don't have time for this."

"Come on, Beaky," Hermione held out a dead ferret. She had four on ropes around her neck and one in each hand. Buckbeak immediately stood up, making the boys stumble and fall, dropping the chain. Just as Buckbeak ran to Hermione and Harry started to help Ron, the door opened. Dumbledore and Fudge walked out. The trio stayed as still as possible, staring at the older wizards with wide eyes and bated breath. The Minister and headmaster stayed facing away from them so they quietly and quickly left. Harry helped Ron and grabbed Buckbeak's chain as Hermione gave him another ferret.

"Into the forest," Harry muttered and they ran in.

"Where's the hippogriff?" Fudge said.

"He escaped," Dumbledore replied simply.

"Someone set him free."

"Well, it wasn't Hagrid for he was with us the whole time," Dumbledore pointed out. He glanced at the forest and a small smile formed. Had he seen the trio take Buckbeak?

"Of course. We have to find the creature," Fudge began walking to the school.

"You go, Cornelius. I'm going to have a cup of tea," Dumbledore stated and walked into Hagrid's hut again.

"We have to go," Hermione told her friends and they ran off with the hippogriff. They came to a small open area and Hermione put the ferrets on the ground. "We'll leave Beaky here."

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"We should be at the Whomping Willow by now," Harry put in.

"Come on," Hermione lead them in the direction. Soon they came to a place by the edge of the forest. They could see everything perfectly. Past-Ron had just crawled into the base of the tree.

"We wait," Harry sighed, sitting down.

"We wait," Hermione nodded. She and Ron sat as well, all leaning against the trees. They were already tired and still had lots to do. They watched as past-Harry and past-Hermione finally got in the tree. Ron had laughed as he watched what happened.

"It's Lupin," Ron pointed. They watched Remus pull out his wand, immobilize the tree, then climb in.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione hit her forehead.

"It would have saved time and pain," Harry grinned.

"Shut up. We got in, didn't we?" Hermione scowled.

"You threw me in then fell on me," Harry said. "Snape's going in. this is going to be a while."

"No kidding. We had to have been in there over an hour," Ron nodded.

"I can't believe Pettigrew got away. Now Sirius can't be cleared. I can't live with him. The results of the hearing still haven't come," Harry stated.

"They'll come."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "You know, down at the lake, someone else cast a Patronus, but it was in the form of a deer or something," he changed the subject.

"A Corporeal Patronus. Only really powerful wizards can cast them," Hermione told him.

"Whoever it was, they chased away the Dementors," Harry responded.

"Who do you think it was?" Ron asked.

"I can't even think of anyone," Harry replied. They continued talking for another hour before the past-people came out of the tree.

"Lupin's changing," Ron said.

"Ron, stay here with Buckbeak. Sorry, but you can't do much with that leg," Hermione told him.

"It's fine. It's hurting anyways. Be careful," Ron nodded. Harry and Hermione took off. They stopped when they could see past-Harry catch up to the werewolf.

"You're a real genius, you know that, Harry?" Hermione said when past-Harry threw the rock.

"I didn't know what else to do," Harry shrugged. Then Hermione howled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving your life."

"Thanks, but now it's coming after us. What were you saying about being a genius?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We'll argue later. Shut up and run!" Hermione cried and they ran into the forest. They hid behind a gigantic tree. They heard the werewolf sniffing around and slowly moved around the tree.

There was a growl behind them as they moved. They turned. "AHHHHH!" Hermione screamed and she and Harry turned away as the werewolf went to attack them. Just then, Buckbeak appeared and drove the werewolf away, kicking and biting him.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione breathed. "That was so scary."

"Buckbeak must have sensed danger or something 'cause he took off running," Ron said.

"Lupin's having a horrible night," Harry added.


	23. Chapter 23

"Let's save Sirius. Stay with Buckbeak, Ron," Hermione said and started running with Harry.

"How do we save Sirius?"

"I have no idea."

"Genius," Harry muttered.

Hermione shot a glare at Harry. "I said later."

"It is later, Hermione."

"How about after we finish changing the past and saving you and Sirius?" Hermione stated.

"Fine. I'll remind you," Harry grinned. They ran a bit farther before coming to the lake. It had already frozen over and past-Harry had already cast his Patronus. Now the Dementors were sucking the happiness out of past-Harry and past-Sirius.

"Oh my God. The Dementors are killing both of you," Hermione gasped.

"Soon, whoever came before, they'll come again," Harry said.

"Harry, no one's coming."

_Because it was me. I cast the Patronus_, Harry realized. He pulled out his wand and ran forward.

"Harry, no!" Hermione yelled.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry shouted. The same white-ish light burst from his wand, but then it turned into an animal…a stag. "Go!" Harry told it and it went to the Dementors, driving them all away. When the stag came back, Harry put it then the spell ended.

"That was incredible! You cast a corporeal Patronus!" Hermione smiled. "Hide!" Hermione suddenly gasped, pulling Harry behind a tree with her. Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore had appeared.

"Oh my. Harry fought off all those Dementors alone. I do not know why the Dementors are out of your control, Cornelius, but they are to be removed from the grounds by morning," Dumbledore ordered.

"But, Dumbledore…"

"They have attacked Mr. Potter a few times during the year for no reason. If he had not cast a corporeal Patronus, he would have been kissed. I do not want these creatures near Hogwarts anymore," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Very well, Dumbledore," Fudge sighed.

"I'll go find Lupin," Snape sneered and ran off. Dumbledore and Fudge brought past-Harry and past-Sirius up to the school.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"He's in the Astronomy Tower. That's the tallest tower. We can't go through the school. We'll be seen and we don't have enough time," Hermione stated.

"We fly! Buckbeak!" Harry answered.

"Of course! Let's get back to Ron and Buckbeak. We'll have to wait a couple minutes so they can get Sirius in the Tower," Hermione agreed and they ran back the way they had come.

"What happened? I saw a light," Ron asked.

"Harry cast a corporeal Patronus. His Patronus takes the form of a stag. It was amazing," Hermione praised.

"Awesome. So what happens now?" Ron stated.

"We have to fly Buckbeak up to the Astronomy Tower," Hermione replied.

"There won't be enough room for the three of us and Sirius on Buckbeak," Harry pointed out.

"I'll stay. I'll meet you in the Entrance Courtyard. Again, be careful," Ron offered.

"See you there. Thanks, Ron. Come on, Harry. We have to go now," Hermione smiled at Ron who started back to the castle.

"All right. Let's go," Harry hopped onto the hippogriff and helped Hermione. They started flying and Hermione screamed as they took off. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, but I really don't like flying," Buckbeak dove down and she screamed again. Harry grinned. They finally landed on the Astronomy Tower.

"Sirius!" Harry ran to the iron-bar door. It looked like a jail cell.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, now shield yourself. Hermione."

She pulled out her wand. "_Bombarda_!" she cried and the door got blown open.

"Come on!" Harry motioned for Sirius as he sat on Buckbeak, Hermione in front of him. Sirius went behind.

"Let's go. We're running low on time," Hermione told Harry who had Buckbeak take off. They flew through the darkening sky and down to the Entrance Courtyard. Ron was there waiting. They landed.

"I can't thank you three enough," Sirius smiled.

"Where will you go? Can't I go with you?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled and looked into the boy's blazing green eyes. He sat Harry down on a stone bench and knelt in front of him. "I don't know where I'll go, but it'll be somewhere safe. As long as Dumbledore believes I'm innocent, he'll help me."

"Will I ever see you again?" Harry's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Yes, you will. I promise you that. I'm sure you've been told this far too many times, but you look just like James with Lily's eyes."

"It's been mentioned," Harry smiled and Sirius chuckled.

"I have to go," Sirius said and climbed onto Buckbeak. "We weren't kidding, Hermione. You are the brightest witch of your age."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed.

"Be careful, Sirius," Ron stated.

"Goodbye. Thank you," Sirius replied and took off on Buckbeak. The Trio watched as Sirius flew through the dark sky and soon disappeared.

"Bye," Harry mouthed.

"We have to go. We're almost out of time," Hermione told Ron and Harry and they ran into the school. They were lucky not to see anyone as they ran to the hospital wing. When they arrived, Dumbledore was just leaving the wing. He nodded his head, smiled, and walked away.

"That was weird," Ron stated.

"Come on," Harry and Hermione pushed open the doors. Just as they entered, they saw themselves disappear.

"That was one of the weirdest things we've done," Ron raised an eyebrow. The trio laughed.

"Let's go back to sleep. I'm really tired now," Harry sighed. The others agreed and they lay in the beds. They were quickly asleep.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Sirius Black escaped again last night."

"Harry Potter and his friends were attacked by Black."

"That hippogriff escaped too."

"Do you think they're connected?"

"At least the Dementors are finally gone."

The next morning, the entire school was buzzing about the previous night's events. There were tons of rumours being thrown around, but only Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew the truth. Hermione had stayed in the hospital wing with Ron. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't release him until she was positive Ron's wound would heal and wouldn't get infected. Harry had left for a bit to go see Remus.

"Hi, Harry. Come in," Remus said before Harry could knock on the door to the office.

"How did you know?"

"I heard you come into the classroom and I saw you coming," Remus pointed to the Marauder's Map on his desk.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked. Remus' hand was bandaged and he had cuts on his face.

"I've had worse. I'll be fine."

"What's going on? Did Dumbledore fire you for last night?" Harry frowned. Remus was packing up his office.

"No, I resigned because of last night. Seems somebody let it slip that I'm a werewolf."

"Resigned? You can't. You're the best Defence professor we've had," Harry protested.

"Thank you, but parents won't want me to teach their children."

"But the year isn't even over."

"I know. I'm sorry, Harry. Last night I had been looking for you."

"Why?"

"I had something to tell you, but I don't think it's any use anymore," Remus replied.

"What was it?"

"We won the hearing, Harry, but after last night I don't think it should happen," Remus picked up his coat, wand, and a small bag and walked around the desk.

"What? Why?" Harry frowned.

"I almost killed you, Harry," Remus stated.

"Yeah, _almost_. You didn't thought. I'm obviously not scared or anything either, otherwise I wouldn't be here," Harry answered.

"It's not a good idea. I never should have thought of it."

"Then where the hell am I supposed to go, Remus? I'm out of Privet Drive but I have nowhere to go. I have no family. You and Sirius are my family. Sirius obviously can't take me. He's on the run. Tell me where I'm supposed to go if not with you," Harry said angrily.

"I'll help get you into a good orphanage or foster home," Remus responded.

"No! I can't believe you're going to blow me off because of one stupid incident that won't ever happen again!" Harry glared at him.

"It's too dangerous."

"If I cared about what happened, I wouldn't be here. I'd be staying as far away from you as possible."

"I'm really sorry, Harry. I'm not your teacher anymore so you can have the map. We'll see each other again. Goodbye, Harry," Remus left the office.

"I guess Hermione was right. You never cared," Harry said as Remus walked through the class. Harry could feel tears in his eyes.

"You know that's not true. I love you, Harry."

"If you did, you wouldn't let last night ruin this. If you really care, prove it," Harry responded.

"I love you too much to put you in danger by letting you live with me. I'm sorry," Remus walked out the door. Harry sat down where he was and the tears spilled over.

"Remus, what are you doing?" McGonagall stopped him in a corridor.

"I'm going home," Remus answered slowly.

"I mean Harry. Are you honestly going to let him be sent to an orphanage?"

"It's too dangerous with me. I'm a werewolf. I almost killed him last night."

"You have got to stop letting your lycanthropy control you. What happened to the Remus who went to Hogwarts and didn't care about the curse when he made friends?"

"He lost his friends," Remus said bitterly and walked by her.

"You got him out of Privet Drive and away from the abuse. Now you're just going to let him go somewhere else he'll hate. He wants to be with you," McGonagall called after him.

Remus went down to the village and Apparated home.

_He wants to be with you. _McGonagall's words echoed in his head. He shook his head and dropped his things. He looked around the small cottage and sighed. He could see Harry living there, happy and free.

_People really get to me sometimes_, he rolled his eyes and went outside. He Disapparated.

* * *

"I can't believe he left. He completely bailed," Harry said.

"I can't believe he did that," Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said sympathetically. They were sitting at Gryffindor table. Everyone was eating lunch, but Harry didn't touch his food.

"I thought I would finally get to know what it was like to have someone who cared. Someone who wanted me to come home in the summer. Someone who didn't wish that everything that has almost killed me over the years succeeded," Harry sighed.

"Harry. There's someone here to see you," Ron nodded his head behind Harry who turned around. He saw Remus who motioned for Harry to go to him.

"Should I bother? He might ditch me again," Harry asked his friends.

"He came back, Harry. Go," Hermione nodded.

"Be right back," Harry stood and went to Remus.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and they went outside. They didn't speak while they walked. When they sat by the tree, the conversation began.

"Why are you here?" Harry started off.

"To talk to you."

"Why? You've made it clear you'd rather me be in an orphanage than live with you," Harry stated.

"That's not true. I want more than anything for you to live with me. I hate to think of you in an orphanage," Remus responded.

"Then why am I getting sent to one? Why do you let being a werewolf control your choices in life? It just makes you choose the option that hurts you. It doesn't make any sense. Not to me, anyways," Harry looked at the Giant Squid in the lake.

"It took over. Not much good comes out of being a werewolf. When there's no positive notes to something, it causes you to only choose things that fit what you're fighting against."

"So because you accidentally forgot to take your potion and you attacked me, I'm getting sent away? Why am I being punished for what you did?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's not punishment. It's safe."

"You're just as safe as any orphanage, Remus. I'm either miserable and in a stupid orphanage, or I'm happy and you get to finish raising your best friend's son," Harry stated.

Remus stared at him. "We'll see," Harry felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, trying not to let Remus see. "Are you crying? Why are you crying?"

"Because! Because you got me out of Privet Drive and now you're just leaving! You're being an idiotic prick! I'm sorry, but it's true!" Harry replied loudly and angrily, pulling his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

Remus put a hand on Harry's knee. Harry didn't flinch, he just looked at the werewolf. "I'll think about it. You'll know my decision before the end of the year, okay? I'll see you later," Remus stood and started to leave.

"Remus, wait," Harry stood too.

"Yeah?" Remus turned.

"Do you think Sirius is all right?"

Remus smiled. "I think he's just fine. You'll see him again, trust me."

"I hope so. I like him a lot better now that he's not trying to kill me."

Remus laughed. "I like him much better now too. I'll see you after."

"Bye," Harry waved as Remus walked down to Hogsmeade.

* * *

He still hadn't decided. Remus wanted Harry to live with him more than anything, but after that night over a month and a half earlier, it was dangerous.

"It's not as dangerous as you think, Moony. One, I will be here. Two, you always take your potion and three, Harry would go to Hogwarts or the Weasleys'. He'll be perfectly safe and you know it. He needs you," Sirius told him. Remus had sent Sirius a letter telling him he could live with Remus. Sirius was more than happy to live at the cottage. Sirius looked much better. He had bathed, shaved, and cut his hair. He also had Remus use some of the Black family fortune to buy him new robes.

"He needs you too," Remus stated.

"But I'm not the one who went to the hearing to make this happen. I'll be here with you two, so he'll have both of us. You know you're going to give in sooner or later. School ends in a week," Sirius took a drink of the coffee in front of him. Remus stared at him. "Come on, Moony. You won that hearing. Take advantage of what you won. You've wanted to take Harry in for years. Don't let that stupid night ruin it."

"You're going to enjoy being right, aren't you?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Very much so," Sirius nodded, grinning. "You'll enjoy it too when you're the one who's right," Remus smiled. He loved having his best friend.

* * *

"The year has finally come to an end. Unfortunately, the Quidditch Cup could not be awarded this year. The House Cup, however, will be awarded. Hufflepuff in fourth place with two hundred and three points. Ravenclaw in third place with four hundred and twenty-eight points. Slytherin in second with five hundred and seventeen points, leaving Gryffindor the winner with five hundred and thirty-two points. Congratulations, Gryffindor, for winning the House Cup for the third year in a row," Dumbledore smiled as the Gryffindors cheered. Harry cheered with his house, but he wasn't as happy as he knew he should be.

"I'm sorry everything backfired, Harry," Hermione said.

"Me too. The problem is, I don't know where I'm going. No one told me," Harry answered. "All I know is that I'm going to an orphanage."

"Come on. Let's finish packing. We leave in half an hour," Ron suggested and the trio walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione had finished packing and went to help the boys. Harry was pretty much done, but Ron was far behind.

"I can't believe I have no pet. Mum has to let me get an owl now," Ron stated.

"It'd be easier for you to send letters. One more trip and, I swear, Errol's going to die," Harry grinned, packing his pictures. He stared at the picture Remus had given him for Christmas. He shook his head and threw the picture into the trunk.

"Hey, Harry. This owl flew into the Great Hall. It has a letter for you. This bird is mental!" Seamus entered the boys' dorm, a small animal following him. The owl flew to Harry and dropped the letter on the bed. The owl kept hooting and flying in circles above their heads.

"The bird _is _mental," Ron stared at the owl. Harry grinned and opened the envelope. It was quite thick.

_Hey Harry,_

_I__'__m sure you__'__ve been wondering about Buckbeak and I. We__'__re fine. I__'__ve found a very safe place to stay. Remus and I have been in contact. He told me you never found out who sent you a Firebolt. It was me. It__'__s a way to make up for all the birthdays I__'__ve missed. I__'__ll explain how I managed it some other time._

_The Ministry is obviously searching for me, but they__'__ll never find me._

_Also, Ron can keep the owl. I know he__'__s a little hyper, but Ron doesn__'__t have his rat anymore because of me. I have sent something else that I__'__m sure you__'__ll enjoy._

_Owl if you need anything. I__'__ll always be here._

_Sirius_

Harry pulled out the remaining parchment and unfolded it. "He signed my Hogsmeade form. 'I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade village'," he read.

"That's great, Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Yes! I've got an owl! He's kind of hyper though," Ron chuckled at the tiny owl still flying in circles.

"You were right, Hermione. He did send me the Firebolt, but not to kill me," Harry laughed.

"Yes, 'cause we knew that before," Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry re-read the letter a couple times, then put it in the pocket of his sweater. By the time they finished packing and got downstairs, it was time to go.

"Everything will work out, mate," Ron assured as they rode down in the carriages and boarded the train.

"I sure hope so," Harry sighed as they sat in a compartment. They sat back for the ride and chatted. All the while, Harry's mind was on Sirius and Remus.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Remus asked irritably.

* * *

"Yes, I'm coming," Sirius sighed and transformed into a dog.

Remus slipped on a collar and clipped on a leash. "You agreed to come. Don't blame me," he said as the dog stared at him. "Come on, Snuffles," they went outside and filed into the car in the yard. Remus drove them to King's Cross station.

"Remus! Over here!" Mrs. Weasley called when Remus and Snuffles arrived.

"Hello, Molly. How are you?" he hugged the woman.

"I'm fine. I'm glad to see you're all right. I was so upset when Fred and George told me you'd resigned. They were actually interested and doing well in school this year," Mrs. Weasley praised.

"I was sad to leave. I loved teaching, but someone slipped my secret. I had no choice," Remus nodded sadly. Snuffles nudged Remus' leg with his nose. "About six minutes. Be patient."

"You got a dog?"

"Yes. Just a bit ago. Snuffles. That's his name," Remus nodded. He didn't think he should tell anyone about Sirius just yet except Dumbledore, Harry and his friends, of course, and maybe McGonagall if Dumbledore doesn't do so.

"So what brings you here?"

"I'm here for Harry."

"Oh, yes! Ron told me all about that," Mrs. Weasley smiled widely.

"Yes, we won. I'm officially Harry's guardian. I couldn't adopt him, but he is in my care now," Remus scratched Snuffles behind the ears.

"That's wonderful. I don't know what went on in Privet Drive, but I never liked those muggles. They never seemed to treat him right when they picked him up here. Not to mention last summer when Fred, George, and Ron rescued him from his room. They had put bars on his window and locked his door with numerous locks," Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

Remus frowned. "How did they treat him when they would pick him up?"

"They weren't happy to see him at all. They would take his things and throw them in the trunk. I've seen them physically push Harry into the backseat. I always wanted to take Harry with me because of what I saw, but I knew I wasn't allowed," Mrs. Weasley explained. Remus looked at Snuffles who looked back sadly and questioningly. Remus hadn't told Sirius about how Harry spent his summer or anything. "Oh, here they come!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"Be good. Don't jump on him or anything," Remus whispered to Snuffles.

"Hello, Ron. Ginny. Fred and George. And Percy. I've missed you. Come on. Let's go home," Mrs. Weasley hugged her children.

"Bye, Harry! Bye, Hermione!" Ron called.

"Bye, Ron. Goodbye, Harry. Take care," Hermione hugged Harry then ran to her mother and father.

"Bye, guys," Harry smiled, but the smile disappeared as his friends left.

"See you, Harry," Seamus waved.

"Have a good summer," Dean said.

"Bye," Neville ran to his grandmother.

"Go to him, but don't jump on him," Remus unhooked the leash and Snuffles ran to Harry.

"Hello. You have a collar. At least you have a home," Harry knelt to the dog's level and checked the collar. There were no tags or identification.

"You found my dog, it seems," a familiar hoarse voice said.

Harry looked up. "Profe…Remus! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, standing up.

"I'm here to pick up a certain boy that I recently gained guardianship of. Also to apologize to that boy for being an…what were the words?"

"Idiotic prick?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Remus nodded. "It's all right."

"Are you ready to go home?" Remus smiled.

"Definitely," they walked to the car. Remus put Snuffles into the backseat, much to the dog's dismay. "When did you get a dog?"

"Not too long ago. About two months ago now."

"What's his name?"

"Snuffles."

"Snuffles?" Harry repeated.

"He doesn't answer to much else," Remus shrugged. He smiled at Harry who continued to pet the dog. "Hey, I'm sorry I was going to leave and send you to an orphanage."

"It's okay. What made you change your mind?" Harry asked, finally turning away from Snuffles.

"I had a friend talk to me. Made me see how stupid I was being," Remus looked at Snuffles in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you, Remus, for everything."

"Don't mention it," Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You hardly even flinch when I touch you now."

"I've noticed that," Harry nodded. They talked for the rest of the drive. Harry gasped when he saw Remus' improved cottage.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's amazing. It doesn't even look like the cottage anymore," Harry got out of the car. "Come on, Snuffles," he let the dog out and walked to the house, Remus bringing Hedwig and Harry's trunk. "Whoa," he gasped when he got inside.

"Glad you approve. Your bedroom is up the stairs, second on the right. Your name is on the door," Remus told him. "Go unpack."

"Thank you so much," Harry grabbed his things and ran upstairs.

"Let me get the collar off. Impatient mutt," Remus scowled at Snuffles who was whining.

"Finally," Sirius sighed. "And don't insult me."

"You know it's true."

"So what? You don't have to say it," Sirius sat at the kitchen table as Remus made coffee.

"Black with two sugar," Remus passed his coffee.

"As always. Told you you would give in," Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right. Get over yourself," Remus rolled his eyes, sitting across from Sirius.


	24. Chapter 24

Remus summoned a book for himself and the _Evening Prophet _for Sirius, being that the paper was the only thing he read. "You haven't read the evening paper yet, have you?" Remus asked.

"No, not yet. The Ministry thinks I'm heading towards Alaska or something," Sirius opened the paper and started reading.

"All thanks to Kingsley. At least he believed us," Remus said, opening his book.

"Oh yeah, after disarming me and sending every hex in the world at me. That was a lovely meeting," Sirius replied from behind the paper sarcastically.

"You can't blame him," Remus stated.

"Hey, there's something in the room across from mine," Harry came down the stairs. He didn't notice the paper across from Remus.

"The drawing room. That's nothing. Just another pet. You'll meet him soon," Remus told him.

"Oh, okay. And I hope it's all right. I let Hedwig out to go flying."

"It's fine. I'd rather she be flying then in her cage."

Harry started back to the stairs but stopped and turned back around, a look of confusion on his face. "Why do you have two cups of coffee?"

"What if he likes coffee? Even if it is two different kinds," Sirius put the paper down and took a drink of his coffee. "Can you believe how well Kingsley is doing? The Ministry thinks I'm in Siberia," he said casually to Remus who looked at Harry, grinning.

"S—S—Sirius? Which means…upstairs…the drawing room…it's Buckbeak," Harry gaped.

"Exactly," Sirius nodded. Remus came from the sink where he had been washing his mug and came around the counter. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I owled Sirius a few days after I left Hogwarts. I asked him to live with me. He helped me with the renovations," Remus smiled. Harry looked up at him then back at Sirius.

"So, you—you—" Harry searched for words.

"Yes, I live here. With you and Moony. I would have let you get there yourself, but it seemed to be taking a while," Sirius nodded.

"Wow. This is a lot to take in at once," Harry stated. "I can't believe this. Any of this."

"Believe it, kiddo. It's not going away," Sirius grinned.

"I hope not," Harry smiled. He turned around and actually hugged Remus.

"Comfortable with me?" Remus stated.

"Yeah, completely."

"Well, not completely. You're still tense," Remus pointed out. Harry scowled at him and hugged Sirius.

"You hardly know me," Sirius said.

"I know enough," Harry told him and went back upstairs.

"What aren't you telling me, Moony?" Sirius asked as Remus sat back down.

"A lot," Remus sighed. Sirius frowned.

"Want help?" Harry asked from the stairs.

"I thought you were in your room," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. We'll have to work on that. What's up, pup?" Remus replied.

"I just wanted to know if either of you are good at Astronomy or History of Magic? Summer work."

"History of Magic," Remus answered.

"Astronomy," Sirius added.

"That's ironic. So, want help telling Sirius everything?" Harry crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Won't hurt to think about it completely once more," Harry shrugged. They walked into the living room and sat down. Remus and Sirius were on the sofa and Harry was in a chair. "So where to start?"

"No idea."

"How about why Harry doesn't like being touched? Or what Molly was talking about at King's Cross," Sirius suggested.

"I actually don't know about anything Molly was saying," Remus looked at Harry.

"What did she say?"

"Apparently, when you would get picked up from the train station, you weren't treated well," Remus responded.

"Oh, that. It's not much, except after first year when I was in the accident. My uncle would throw my stuff in the trunk and shove me in the car. That's pretty much all that happens," Harry told them calmly.

"Okay. It's not too bad, I guess," Remus turned to Sirius. "Now, through everything we tell you, try to remember that it's all been handled."

"I'll try," Sirius nodded.

"All right." So Harry and Remus began telling Sirius all about Harry's life with the Dursleys. Sirius controlled his anger well, though Remus could tell he was fuming. They told him about everything. The abuse, the starving, the chores, and told the stories of the car accidents. Harry showed Sirius the scars Madam Pomfrey couldn't get rid of. She did, however, manage to get rid of the scar on his back. Sirius couldn't believe any of it. When they told him what had happened to Vernon, he was angry to learn Vernon had only gotten two and a half years.

"It's better than nothing, Padfoot," Remus pointed out. "There are a few things we'll have to work on. The touching. The fear of being yelled at. The only chores you'll do is clean your room, sometimes wash dishes, and clean up if you make a mess. No cooking or anything else unless we say. Only cook if we can't or you're home alone or something," Remus said.

"Mind you, the home alone thing won't happen much. I can't leave this cottage," Sirius told them.

"Don't try to do everything you had to at Number Four. We still have to work on the apologizing thing."

"What's that?" Sirius wondered.

"At number four, he always had to apologize for everything. He does it now even when he doesn't have to. We'll work it out," Remus explained.

"I should probably mention that I have a bad temper. When I get really mad, I lose control of my magic. Things tend to explode. I've also hit things. I put a hole in my wall because I was angry," Harry warned.

"We'll work on it."

"I can't believe that all happened because I was stupid and went after the damn rat." Sirius shook his head.

"It's all right. I'm alive. Which reminds me. You don't know anything about my last two years at Hogwarts," Harry grinned.

"Nothing is worse than what we did in school," Sirius crossed his arms.

"Believe me, besides fifth year, he beat us. By a lot," Remus told him.

"So, in first year…" Harry went on to tell the entire story.

He told how he met Ron and Hermione, how he met Malfoy, and also how the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin but didn't because Harry asked it not to. He told Sirius about discovering the Mirror of Erised and discovering that the Philosopher's Stone was at Hogwarts. Remus laughed at Sirius' reaction when Harry told him about the troll, Fluffy the three-headed dog, Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback dragon, and of everything down the trapdoor.

"I became the youngest Seeker in a century and at my very first match, someone tried to kill me. We thought it was Snape because we thought he was the one after the Stone. Turns out everything was Quirrell, including the troll. What a shock I got when I found him down the trapdoor and not Snape," he stated.

"Wow. You definitely beat us," Sirius nodded.

"That was only first year," Harry replied.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Second is a whole other story," Harry grinned and dove into the story. He started with finding Dobby in his room and the warning the house elf gave him. They all laughed when Harry told about how angry Mrs. Weasley had been at Ron, Fred, and George for taking Mr. Weasley's enchanted car. He explained about hearing the voices all over Hogwarts and being the only one who could hear them. When he said he was a Parselmouth, Sirius stopped him.

"You can talk to snakes?"

"Yeah, because of Voldemort. He transferred some of his powers to me on Halloween," Harry nodded.

"Continue," Sirius sighed. Remus laughed again at Sirius' reaction when Harry explained the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Aragog the acromantula in the Forbidden Forest, the Polyjuice Potion, and the Chamber of Secrets.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort'. It's weird," Harry told them.

"I think you've faced more creatures than someone would in a lifetime," Sirius shook his head.

"And I did it in the course of two school years," Harry smiled.

"You fought a Basilisk?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"And almost died from the bloody venom," Harry added.

"I don't think that helped," Remus chuckled. Harry shrugged.

"I'm going to start on my work and visit Buckbeak," Harry walked back upstairs and entered the room with the name _Harry Potter _on a gold pallet. Remus' room was on the left of his and Sirius' on the right. His room was decorated in Gryffindor colours with Quidditch blankets on the bed. He had a large closet, but didn't use it for his regular clothes. He put his robes, trunk, broomstick, and other things in it. Hedwig's cage sat on top of the dresser which held all his clothing. It wasn't much clothing either. The drawers were all over half empty.

"Harry!" Remus called and Harry ran downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you need to get from Privet Drive?"

"I don't think so, but we should check. I have clothes over there," Harry replied.

"The clothes you're wearing are the only good clothes you own. I've seen everything else. We have to go shopping," Remus answered.

"Great," Harry groaned.

"Hello? Remus? Sirius? I know at least one of you are here because one of you can't leave," Kingsley's voice came from the fireplace. Remus and Sirius walked into the living room.

"What if there's three of us?" Sirius grinned.

"Three?" Kingsley furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

They moved so Kingsley could see Harry. "Hey, Kingsley."

"Hey, Harry. I told you you wouldn't lose," Kingsley smirked.

"Yes, you did tell me. I almost didn't move in though," Harry laughed.

"Why?"

"Remus went into a state of paranoia," Sirius answered and Remus glared at him.

"So what's going on?" Remus got back to the point.

"Ministry officials are heading over there in twenty minutes. Stuff to do with Sirius and Harry."

"How do you know this?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm one of the Ministry officials heading over there," Kingsley grinned.

"Figures. So, we have to hide Buckbeak. They'll no doubt search the place. Sirius has to be a dog," Remus stated. "Thanks, Kingsley. See you soon," Kingsley disappeared.

"How are we supposed to hide a hippogriff?" Harry wondered.

"The forest is our best bet," Remus replied.

"Do I honestly have to be a dog? I was a dog for an entire school year, except the odd time," Sirius groaned.

"Unless you want to be thrown back into Azkaban and given the Dementor's Kiss, I strongly advise you to change. Besides, I'd be sent to Azkaban too," Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll be a damn dog," Sirius rolled his eyes and turned into a dog.

"When do I learn of the Animagus night?" Harry asked, petting Snuffles who clearly wanted to move, but wouldn't because it was his godson.

Remus grinned at Snuffles, knowing well that he hated people petting him. "Eventually. There's a lot to tell," he went up the stairs. He had to lock Sirius' door and get rid of the name off the door. "Harry!" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get Buckbeak into the forest please? Be careful. Bring Snuffles with you," Remus told him.

"Okay," Harry entered the drawing room. He went to bow but the hippogriff seemed to recognize him. He went to Harry and nudged him, obviously wanting to be pet.

"I think he knows you," Remus stated.

"You think?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, Buckbeak. You too, Snuffles," Harry led Buckbeak outside and into the forest, Snuffles beside him. After a short while, Harry stopped and tethered the hippogriff to a tree. As they were heading back, Snuffles pushed Harry with his nose, almost making him fall. "What was that for?" he glared. Snuffles nodded his head at the driveway, whining. Five wizards were heading to the cottage. "Is there a back door?" Snuffles barked and ran to the back, scratching at the door. They ran in.

"Why did you use the back door?" Remus wondered.

"They're here," Harry answered.

"Go in the living room. Play with Snuffles or something," Remus told him and the others sat in the living room. Harry sat on the sofa with Snuffles and just pet him. He actually felt exhausted. He wanted to sleep and Snuffles could tell. There was a knock at the door and Remus opened it.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. I'm Auror Shacklebolt. This is Auror Nelson, Leiland, Watson, and Taylor. We're here to ask you some questions about Sirius Black and Harry Potter. As I understand it, you have recently gained guardianship of Mr. Potter," Kingsley recited. He clearly had said it before and many times.

"Yes, I have," Remus nodded.

"Aurors Watson and Taylor will be briefly searching your house. Let's sit," Kingsley and Remus sat at the kitchen table. Watson and Taylor walked through the house.

"You knew Sirius Black when you were in school, correct?" Kingsley questioned.

"Yes," Remus nodded. He could tell Kingsley didn't want to do this, especially since he knew Sirius was just in the living room, but had to to keep his job.

"You both were close with the Potters, right?"

"Very close."

"Then you're aware Sirius Black was appointed godfather to Harry Potter."

"Yes."

"Where were you on the night of the Potter murders?" Kingsley resisted a sigh as he asked. He knew exactly where Remus had been.

"I was at home packing for a trip I was taking," Remus replied. He didn't think it was a good idea to mention he was supposed to live with Sirius. Even if it was only Kingsley, but there were still two Aurors standing at the door like bodyguards.

"Where were you going?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Cube. I'm not positive. It was many years ago and so much happened."

"Understood. How old is Harry Potter?"

"Thirteen. He'll be fourteen in July."

"And he's aware that if he does anymore underage magic, he's at a high risk of being expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes, he's aware," Remus nodded.

"Very well. That's all. Goodbye, Mr. Lupin. I'll come by soon," Kingsley added quietly. Remus grinned and nodded.

"Goodbye," he closed the door. "That was brief," he walked into the living room.

"I think he's tired," Sirius had changed back and looked at Harry. He had fallen asleep.

"It's been a big day," Remus smiled. "Stay here. I'll go get Buckbeak."

"Where am I going to go? I can't even open the door," Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes and went outside to retrieve the hippogriff. Sirius looked at Harry then went upstairs and entered Harry's bedroom. The teen had hardly anything. Mostly everything was his school stuff. He barely had pictures either. He had one of himself with Ron and Hermione, one of just his parents, and one of James and Lily holding baby Harry with Sirius and Remus.

"You know, I have a few things I need to thank you for," Harry's voice came from the doorway.

Sirius turned. "Oh, sorry, Harry."

"Doesn't matter. Like I said, thank you for the Firebolt. You still have to tell me about that. Also for signing my Hogsmeade form," Harry sat on the bed.

"Remus told me your uncle wouldn't sign it."

"No. he and I got in a fight. I got hurt. No signing," Harry replied. "Thanks for getting rid of that bloody rat too. Not that it's a good thing he escaped, but now Ron will shut up."

"No problem. I just have to be on house arrest for a while," Sirius answered.

"How long is a while, do you think?" Harry looked at him.

"Hopefully not too long," Sirius sighed.

"You were one of the best Aurors in London," Harry suddenly said.

"So was James. As much as I wanted and fought for the position of Head Auror, I had really been hoping James would get it," Sirius nodded.

"Kingsley's coming by tonight for dinner," Remus said to them.

"Cool," Harry smiled.

"Good. It'll be nice to see him without being cursed into oblivion," Sirius replied.

"Harry, if you're still tired, you can sleep for a bit. We'll wake you for dinner," Remus told the teen who still looked exhausted.

"I think I will. It's been a long day," Harry nodded. He lay down. Remus and Sirius went downstairs.

"Can you believe this actually happened? Any of this?"

"Not at all. It all feels like a dream. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and everything will be what it was," Remus stated.

* * *

"_Uncle Vernon, slow down,__"__ Harry told his drunken uncle who sped around a few cars._

"_Don__'__t tell me what to do, boy!__"__ Vernon spat._

"_Pull over, please. You__'__re drunk. You__'__re gonna kill us,__"__ Harry pleaded. He was terrified._

"_Shut up! I__'__m not drunk! I wish__…"_

_CRASH!_

_Harry screamed as the truck smashed in the side of their car. There was shattered glass everywhere. Harry opened his eyes just as Vernon got out of the car._

"_Unc__—__Uncle__—__Uncle Vernon,__"__ Harry stuttered. He watched as his uncle got in a cab and left. He started crying._

"_Oh my God! Someone call nine-one-one! Hurry!__"__ someone cried._

"_They__'__re on their way,__"__ someone else answered. Harry lost all consciousness._

* * *

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up in his bed. He was sweating a bit and had tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away. Harry stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock.

Three forty-two a.m.

"Perfect," he groaned and got a glass of water. He sat on the sofa and curled his feet beneath him. Harry gazed at the pictures on the mantle about the fireplace. They were all pictures of James, Lily, and Harry as a baby.

"I'm hoping to get quite a few pictures of you, me, and Sirius," Remus said quietly.

Harry jumped and looked up. "Oh, hi. Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"I came for water. I did hear you mumbling though. Being a werewolf, I'm a light sleeper. What's up? How come you're awake?"

Harry flushed. "Nightmare of one of the car accidents."

Remus sat beside Harry. "Do you have these nightmares often?"

"Not often. Every once in a while," Harry corrected.

"Maybe I should get some Dreamless Sleep potion tomorrow."

"You don't have to. I always had nightmares in Privet Drive. I'll survive. It's not that bad, really," Harry told him. "It's just, I know you don't have a lot of money and…"

"Stop right there for a minute," Remus smiled softly. "Don't worry about how much money I have…"

"But you said you were having a hard time handling yourself, now there's three of us."

"Harry, we'll make out perfectly fine. If I couldn't afford it, I wouldn't have taken you."

"But, Remus. Don't waste your money on me. I'm not worth it," Harry said.

Remus sighed and his smile disappeared. "Look at me and listen," the teen looked into Remus' greyish eyes. "I don't care what the Dursleys told you. Don't believe it. You are worth everything. I'd do anything for you and so would Sirius. I know it's hard to forget and I don't expect you to quickly or ever, but try to accept that everything they told you was a lie."

Harry looked to his glass of water in his hands. "It's hard. I hate it."

"I know. We'll get you through this. Sirius and I will always be here," Remus put a hand on Harry's knee. "You're going to be fine. You'll get through this. Your life will be much better now."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

* * *

"Harry, Remus and I were talking. What do you know about the past and Voldemort and all that?" Sirius asked the next morning.

"I know more truth about the past now. I know why Voldemort couldn't kill me. I think there's more, but I can't remember. Why?" Harry answered.

"You haven't heard about the prophecy or anything?" Remus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh, no. Nothing about a prophecy. Is that bad?" Harry frowned.

"How could Dumbledore not tell him? That's one of the most important things he should know," Sirius said to Remus.

"I'm lost," Harry stated.

"Apparently lost in the dark you've been kept in," Remus sighed.

"I'm still lost."

"Come on into the living room. Get comfortable. We have loads to tell you," Sirius led Harry into the living room, where they sat on the sofa. Remus sat in a chair.

"I'm kind of scared now," Harry told them.

"Start from the beginning, Padfoot. Tell him about your life. We'll go on from there. Everything's pretty much connected somehow," Remus said and Sirius nodded. He began.

That summer, Harry Potter's new life began. His life where he had a loving family and where he knew everything he should have known from the beginning.

His parents/the Marauders/the past.

Voldemort.

THE PROPHECY.

**THE TRUTH.**

**THE END**

**A/N: So, there it is. That was _Escaping Lives_. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be putting the sequel up eventually. It is also a completed story so I'll update it quicker. So, thanks for reading. :]**


End file.
